


景仪日记（整合版）

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 72,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322





	景仪日记（整合版）

　　  
　　景仪日记（01）  
　　我叫蓝景仪，是个孤儿，目前在云深幼儿园读大班。  
　　昨天是除夕，泽芜君带着我偷偷去了莲花坞陪江宗主守岁，我得了一个超大的红包，还有一本日记本，江宗主说，可以把高兴和不高兴的事都记在本子里，等长大成人后，再翻开日记本，会有一番感慨的。  
　　我和泽芜君回到云深不知处，大家都忙着大年初一的祭祀，没有发觉我们昨天晚上不在寒室，是的，我和我们宗主住在一起，寒室很大的，我有独立的一个卧房，就在泽芜君的隔壁。  
　　泽芜君说，既然有了日记本，就每天写点什么记下来，以前他叔父也给过他一个日记本，他记了很多有关他弟弟含光君的事。  
　　后来，含光君长大了，有次翻到了那本日记，看着看着就哭了，还是哭得很伤心。  
　　我有点不相信，含光君才不会哭，他总是没有表情的，只有泽芜君知道他心里在想什么。  
　　泽芜君超厉害的，他也知道我的心里在想什么。  
　　我要开始写日记了，想了又想，本来想写泽芜君的，他对我超好，我应该第一个写他的，可是，我想到了叔爷爷……和他的胡子，我就想写写我的这个叔爷爷。  
　　他叫蓝启仁，教书超厉害的，他的学生遍布整个修真界，这么说吧，修真界开清谈盛会，叔爷爷去参加，至少有一半人得恭恭敬敬叫他一声“先生”，用泽芜君的话来说，那就是“桃李遍天下”。  
　　在别人看来，叔爷爷是一个严肃刻板的人，十句话里必带着两句“家规”如何如何，“云深不知处禁”如何如何，但是，他对我可好了，嫡系子弟当中，从未有人被他摸过头，我就经常被他摸摸头，捏捏脸，独处的时候，我要是背书背得好，他还会笑着亲亲我。  
　　我想，有可能是我小时候有一段时间是他养着的关系，那个时候泽芜君在外头很忙，因为修真界很乱，需要他和几位宗主出力维护，那段时间，好像江宗主也好忙的样子，嗯，我隐约记得叔爷爷喃喃自语的这么说起过。  
　　你们一定会奇怪我为什么会喊叔爷爷而不是爷爷吧，因为泽芜君喊他叔父，我在泽芜君后头跟着他喊，于是，叔爷爷就这么叫出来了，他老人家倒是捋着胡子点点头，说道：“叫得还真精准。”  
　　说到叔爷爷的胡子，我其实一直有一个愿望，我还偷偷跟泽芜君说了，我想拿刀子把叔爷爷的胡子给刮掉，因为我觉得叔爷爷没有了胡子，一定会显得年轻一点。  
　　其实，我私心想要看看叔爷爷跟泽芜君长得像不像。  
　　但是，这个愿望实现不了，因为泽芜君告诉我，绝对不要在叔爷爷的面前说出这个愿望，会被叔爷爷拿戒尺抽手心的。  
　　因为，没了胡子，叔爷爷脸上的威严就少了几分，学生们就会不太怕他。  
　　我想了想，为了叔爷爷的威严，我还是把这个愿望深深埋在心底，就当叔爷爷和泽芜君很像……不，叔爷爷不拘言笑的样子应该跟含光君更像些。  
　　泽芜君说，等我再大点，我就要去兰室听课，我觉得吧，只要我做个乖孩子，叔爷爷一定会更加喜欢我的。  
　　因为只有我知道，叔爷爷其实是一个很温柔的人。  
　　景仪日记（02）  
　　我是景仪，今天想说说我们宗主泽芜君。  
　　泽芜君对我是超好的，只要他在云深不知处，就亲自送我上学，接我放学。  
　　我暗戳戳想，如果泽芜君是我父亲就好了，我一定是世间最幸福的小孩。  
　　叔爷爷说过，我是一个聪明的孩子，聪明的孩子就该知道不能贪心，知足常乐，所以，我觉得我现在这样被泽芜君养在身边，已经很满足了。  
　　嫡系的子弟都很羡慕我，因为我不但和泽芜君同吃同住，我偶尔调皮欺负了小伙伴被围殴，泽芜君以宗主的身份请家长，把小伙伴的爹爹叫到宗主书房。  
　　我不知道泽芜君跟那些爹爹说了什么，反正被请了一次后，小伙伴都不和我打架了，我猜，是泽芜君用宗主的身份命令那些爹爹去教训了小伙伴。  
　　我觉得我做错了事，有一天趁着泽芜君心情好，主动承认是自己顽皮才引起了小伙伴的群殴，才受了伤。  
　　泽芜君摸摸我的头轻叹一声，对我说：“我答应过你……娘亲，将你照顾的无微不至，不受一丝委屈，自是要做到的。即便你错在先，他们将你打成这样，也是要惩罚的。”  
　　后来我才知道，泽芜君用宗主的身份命令那些爹爹教训围殴我的小伙伴，他自己则是抄写了一遍家规，惩罚他以权谋私。  
　　这话是叔爷爷告诉我的，说的时候，他狠狠瞪我一眼，我以为叔爷爷准备惩罚我，吓得赶紧低下头去，但他轻声叹息了一声后，将我拉到身边，搂进怀里，自言自语:“这些孩子下手真是没轻没重，这些天了，眼睛还未消肿，你……娘亲要是知道了，怕是提着鞭子……”  
　　他提及我娘亲的时候，立刻意识到可能我会伤心，于是没再说下去，轻咳一声掩饰他的失态。  
　　我马上说:“叔爷爷，没关系的，我虽然没爹娘，但泽芜君和叔爷爷对我这么好，而且，我现在可是蓝家的孩子王，他们谁也不敢欺负我。”  
　　叔爷爷听了这话，脸色有点难看，双手按在我肩膀上，眼睛一眯，问：“你是不是仗着宗主养着你，在学堂上作威作福欺负人了？”  
　　我赶紧摇头，坚决否认，心里暗暗喊救命，叔爷爷对我好归好，我要是调皮了，蓝家的三千多条家规背下来，那也是要命的啊！  
　　泽芜君像是听见了我的求救，出现在叔爷爷的书房里，笑着说，到时间练书法了，牵着我的手，笑眯眯对叔爷爷保证，一定会让我深刻的意识到自己的错误，下重手惩罚的话，那位得知，怕是……  
　　叔爷爷气的胡子都竖了起来，什么话都说不出来，最后只能看着我被带走。  
　　为了这事，叔爷爷一个月没理睬我，还是我主动到他那里背了一千多条家规，他脸上的表情才稍稍缓和一些。  
　　所以说，泽芜君对我超好，无论我做错了什么，他总是用爱来教育我，那一千多条家规是他到彩衣镇买了核桃酥来，我每背出十条奖励一个核桃酥，一个月下来，我好像胖了。  
　　虽然我很想知道我父母长什么样子，也从泽芜君和叔爷爷的口中稍微的了解我娘亲大概是一个会使鞭子性格暴烈的人，我莫名其妙的想到了江宗主。  
　　如果江宗主是个女的那该多好。  
　　我决定，下次老师要小朋友画父母的时候，就照泽芜君和江宗主的模样画上去，嗯，这算是我的一个小秘密。  
　　我最喜欢泽芜君了，他对我超好，这句话，我每天都要说一遍。  
　　景仪日记（03）  
　　我是景仪，我现在我们宗主泽芜君的书房里，嗯，我在抄家规，因为我打架被罚了。  
　　原本我要在叔爷爷的书房里罚抄家规的，是泽芜君跟叔爷爷再三保证，一千条家规一条不漏抄写下来，叔爷爷才让他把我领走。  
　　我走的时候，回头看了看叔爷爷，他吹胡子瞪眼朝我投过来一记警告的眼神，我缩缩脖子，这次，我确实闯大祸了。  
　　因为我把蓝臻那二傻子打了，虽然我也有受伤，可二傻子伤的更严重，脸肿的跟猪头一样。  
　　虽然我有宗主当靠山，可蓝臻的后台也很硬，因为叔爷爷得叫他的曾祖父叔父，泽芜君得叫叔公，我得叫一声叔祖。  
　　蓝家的孩子打架，不管对错都是要受罚的，我和蓝臻在叔祖一干老人家的注视下，一人被打了十记手心。  
　　我挺直后背忍住眼泪不哭，蓝臻那二傻子才被叔爷爷打了三下就鬼哭狼嚎，差点在地上打滚。  
　　叔爷爷是蓝家最公正廉明的长老，泽芜君不在云深的时候，都是他在代理宗务之事，二傻子这么一嚎，让人觉得叔爷爷打我轻，打他重，叔爷爷的脸色阴沉的都要滴出水来，叔祖的脸色也不太好。  
　　因为我先动手，所以，等十记手心打完后，我主动要求再打十记，在长老们面前，我得给宗主挣脸，虽然我动手打人错在先。  
　　听到我主动求打，叔爷爷紧绷的表情才缓和了一些，宣布，蓝臻抄写一百条家规，蓝景仪一千条。  
　　泽芜君把我带回他书房后，问我为什么要揍蓝臻，我如实回答，蓝臻说我们蓝家太穷，每顿喝苦菜汤，连彩衣镇里寻常百姓家都不如，这话等于说蓝家宗主当家当的不好，我气不过，一时没忍住就揍了他。  
　　知道原委后，泽芜君摸摸我的头，温和笑道，好好抄写家规，以后不得对人动手，要以理服人。  
　　于是，我一边抄写家规，一边听泽芜君和几位主事商量族中事务，又偷偷摸摸拿出我的小本子把今天的事情记下来。  
　　蓝臻那二傻子，真以为我们蓝家这么穷啊，他可知道，每天喝的苦菜汤里加了多少名贵的药材，也不看看，蓝家的人个个玉树临风，风姿卓越，没营养，能长个吗？  
　　今天是月末，圆脸管事和方脸管事又到宗主的书房汇报一个月的收支开销情况。  
　　圆脸管事是管蓝家名下所有产业的，每次来都是笑眯眯的，有时候还偷偷带了糖果给我，我很喜欢他。  
　　方脸管事是管蓝家日常开销的，每次见他，都是一脸严肃表情，我都不敢看他。  
　　今天，圆脸管事又跟宗主汇报了这月的收支，说比上个月增收了多少多少银子。  
　　但是方脸管事说，最近局势不稳，蓝家嫡系里开展了节约用度，这月省下了多少多少银子。  
　　我看看我的新衣服，心里暗暗发愁，泽芜君刚刚给我做了一身新衣服，难怪方脸的管事朝我投过来一记关爱的眼神。  
　　嗯，我得赶紧把家规抄完，去换一身旧衣服，穿着新衣服跟二傻子打架，真是失策。  
　　为什么叫蓝臻二傻子？  
　　因为无论什么，我听一遍就懂，会做，他必须第二遍才行，他不是二傻子是什么，嘿嘿。  
　　景仪日记（04）  
　　预警:年龄和时间估计对不上，所以，请大家无视时间线。  
　　私设羡羡在这一章挂的，师姐死后，澄澄过了一年才带着人端了乱葬岗。  
　　景仪五岁，金凌两岁（其实一周岁多点，才刚刚学会说话走路），思追六岁，澄澄和蓝大的年纪都是二十出头。

 

　　04：  
　　我是景仪，今天是叔爷爷接我放学的，他的表情显得有些沉重，我都不敢跟他说话。  
　　最近几天泽芜君外出了，还带走了很多蓝家的门生子弟，蓝臻说，他父亲哥哥也跟着宗主一起走的，临走的时候，他妈妈还抱着他哥哥哭得很伤心。  
　　泽芜君走的时候，摸摸我的头说他要外出一段时间，让我好好听叔爷爷的话，我问他是去夜猎吗，他说是，可我发觉他的眼睛不敢正视我，泽芜君对我说谎了。  
　　小孩子不太懂大人的世界，泽芜君对我说谎，我觉得大概是因为怕我担心他，所以，我很豪气地拍拍胸口对他说，我一定会乖乖听叔爷爷的话，绝不闯祸。  
　　泽芜君和我击掌，又抱了抱我，然后面色郑重的走了。  
　　我一点都不担心泽芜君，他可是修真界里修为最高的人，别以为他总是一脸笑嘻嘻的，那是你没有看见过他沉下脸来的样子，那可是比含光君还要令人避之三尺的寒烈气势。  
　　我掰着手指头在叔爷爷的身边呆了十三天，在叔爷爷的眼中，我是个懂事的孩子，所以，我只是默默算着日子，不敢问他，泽芜君什么时候回来。  
　　那天晚上，我正在叔爷爷的卧房睡得迷迷糊糊，听到泽芜君的声音，好像在跟叔爷爷吵架。  
　　我从床榻上坐起来，揉着眼睛，隔着屏风真真切切听到了泽芜君的声音：“叔父，现在唯一能让他平息下来的只有孩子，必须让他去。”  
　　他的语气里带着三分悲戚三分心疼三分哀求。  
　　“你这样贸然带着孩子去莲花坞，你就不怕别人发现你们的关系？曦臣啊曦臣，你何时这样感情用事了，不要忘记，你是蓝家的家主，身系着全族人的荣辱，我不会答应。”  
　　“叔父……”泽芜君的声音里带着颤抖的哭腔，我心里一颤，赤着脚跑了出去。  
　　当他看见我睡眼惺忪从屏风后跑了出来，忙从地上站了起来，原来他是跪在地上在求叔爷爷。  
　　我扑进他的怀里，仰起头看看叔爷爷，虽然不知道泽芜君在求叔爷爷什么事，但以我的经验，在没有做错事的情况下，用这样湿漉漉的小眼神看着叔爷爷，他老人家肯定没法拒绝我。  
　　泽芜君把我抱了起来，他有力的双臂紧紧环住我的身子，我能感觉到他浑身都在颤抖，发生了什么事，令他如此害怕？  
　　叔爷爷最终一甩衣袖，又气又恼，但同时也很无奈的说道：“罢了，罢了，你带着景仪快去快回，休要让旁人发觉，回来，抄罚家规十遍。”  
　　泽芜君抱着我朝叔爷爷深深施了一礼，单手甩出一张传送符，吓得我赶紧抱紧了泽芜君的颈子。  
　　眼前一片眩晕之后，泽芜君的身子往前倾了倾，上前一步，稳住身形，我睁开眼睛一看，这里不是江宗主的卧房吗？  
　　除夕的时候，泽芜君带我偷偷来找江宗主守岁，我还在江宗主那张巨大无比的床上翻过跟头呢。  
　　可眼前，卧房内的家具被毁得面目全非，连大床都无法幸免，横折断成了两截，一身紫衣的江宗主蜷缩在床边，听见响动，抬起脸来，昏暗的烛光下，面色消沉，双眼青黑，像是好几天没有睡过觉了。  
　　“走。”他的声音沙哑，右手上的紫电闪了一下，下一刻就要化作长鞭往我身上招呼过来。  
　　原本，我应该感觉害怕的，可是，因为他是江宗主，我知道他其实并没有外头的人所说的那么阴狠毒辣，说实话，我一点都不害怕他。  
　　“你怎么了？”我赤着脚朝他走了过去，蹲在他身边，握住他的大手，“受伤了吗？”  
　　泽芜君端着一杯水走了过来，将水杯递给我，示意我喂给江宗主喝，一边柔声说道：“事情已经走到这一步了，对错已经铸成，你如此折磨自己，何苦来哉？”  
　　我听不懂泽芜君在说什么，乖巧的将茶杯凑到江宗主的嘴边，求他喝点水，他深深看着我，眼泪像断了线的珍珠般滑下来。  
　　夺过我手里的杯子，一饮而尽，然后将茶杯狠狠往墙壁上摔了过去，将我抱入怀中，哇一声大哭起来。  
　　“我阿爹将他带回莲花坞，从小养到大，他倒好，为了外人说弃了就弃了，我在他的心里就不如一群外人吗？跟他说了多少次，不要再修炼这种邪术，他从来都是我心里有数，有数个屁，现在好了吧，被自己操纵的鬼反噬，自食其果，报应，这是报应！”  
　　我不知道江宗主为什么这么激动，可我知道，他真的很伤心，他紧抱着我，我能感受到发自他内心的痛楚，我的眼睛也不禁湿润了，江宗主真可怜。  
　　泽芜君像上次一样环住了我们两个，一边拍着江宗主的后背，一边温柔的说道：“哭出来就好，哭出来就好。”  
　　江宗主又骂又哭，眼泪都把我的肩头都浸湿了，到最后也是累了，斜靠着泽芜君迷迷糊糊的。  
　　“蓝曦臣，下次你不给大宝穿戴整齐，不要进我的门，你看看他，脚都冻紫了。”  
　　江宗主的大手将我的小脚丫包在手心里，他的手心异常的温暖，我不由自主往他怀里靠了靠。  
　　我也迷迷糊糊想要睡觉了，折腾了这大半夜的，找了个合适的位置，迷迷糊糊想着，幸好泽芜君布了禁制，要不然，江宗主这番又骂又哭的动静，整个莲花坞都被他吵醒了。  
　　陷入沉睡之前，我想到了一件事，江宗主是怎么知道我的小名的？  
　　我曾经追问过泽芜君，为什么别的小朋友都有名有字还有个小名，为什么我就叫蓝景仪呢？  
　　泽芜君似乎有些为难，但望着我期待的小眼神，他还是说了，因为我娘亲给我取的大名小名实在是有点拿不出手。  
　　我大名叫珍宝，小名叫大宝，我娘亲取名字可真是简单粗暴。  
　　所以，我还是觉得叔爷爷给取得蓝景仪最好听。  
　　我实在是没有力气睁开眼睛问这个问题了，所以，就等下次问吧。  
　　可当我再次睁开眼睛的时候，发觉睡在叔爷爷的卧房里，香炉里烟雾袅袅，叔爷爷手里拿着一本书，见我醒了，脸上端起一丝笑容，说道：“快点起来吧，今天等你放学回来，应该能见到泽芜君了，他夜猎回来了。”  
　　难道我昨天晚上做梦了？  
　　可是，泽芜君那温柔的低喃声还在耳边：“景仪，这是我们三个人的秘密，你谁也不要告诉，好不好？”  
　　当然好，这是我和泽芜君江宗主三个人的秘密，嗯，就当是做了一场梦好了。  
　　我快乐的起床穿衣，今天又是新的一天，等泽芜君回来，我求他带着我再偷偷去莲花坞看看江宗主。  
　　泽芜君对我超好的，江宗主也对我超好的。  
　　景仪日记（蓝大篇01）  
　　我是蓝曦臣，姑苏蓝氏宗主。  
　　我有个养在身边却不能相认的儿子，他是我与心爱之人所生。  
　　云梦江氏宗主江澄便是我心爱之人。  
　　那年他不过七八岁的年纪，莲花坞的清谈盛会，叔父带着我去历练，我只记得那十里莲湖的盛景，和喊着曦臣哥哥的小公子。  
　　几年后，他和他的师兄魏婴到云深不知处求学，偷偷跑来寒室找我，杏眸细眉，一如记忆中清秀俊朗的模样，一声曦臣哥哥唤醒藏在记忆里的欢喜。  
　　少年情窦初开，情烈如火，从小被培养成蓝家接班人的我，在他的面前，将所有的雅正抛得无影无踪，唯独只想将他拥入怀中，占为已有。  
　　我与阿澄两情相悦，情难自禁，因为他特殊体质，偷食禁果后珠胎暗结，尤记得那日他在我的面前惊慌失措的模样，我将他抱在怀中，宽慰他，一切有我在。  
　　我不会忘记得知自己要当父亲的心情，那一刻，我的心里仿佛被人塞满了柔软的甜丝丝的烟花，下一刻，炸开了喜悦，只知道抱着我心爱的人儿傻傻的笑。  
　　我跪在叔父面前求他成全，被他用戒尺狠狠打了手心。  
　　修真界以温家独大，称霸姿态已经显露，大事面前，儿女私情确实不值得一提。  
　　叔父说得没错，个人而言，成全了我与阿澄，不过被人诟病一时，只要真心相爱，时间一长，那些流言蜚语自然消停。  
　　可偏偏我与阿澄是姑苏和云梦的未来宗主，这不是个人之事，牵扯到的是两大家族，以及成千上万的族人门生。  
　　一步错，步步错。  
　　阿澄找了借口被叔父赶回云梦，我暗中照顾他生下我们的孩子大宝，将他抱回蓝家，以嫡系孤儿的身份养在叔父身边。  
　　我与阿澄在叔父面前立下誓言，在外人面前，绝不有半点交情，叔父也答应我们，一旦时机恰当，就让我和阿澄成婚，孩子以后再想办法认回。  
　　世事难料，不久后，温家对蓝家出手，火烧藏书阁，我带着书籍逃离，四处躲避温家人，支撑我的除了蓝家的复兴，便是我的爱人我的孩子在等着我回去。  
　　可是，万万没想到的是，待我慢慢稳定下来，莲花坞却被温家屠杀，只留阿澄和他的师兄魏婴不知所踪。  
　　我一边召集有识之士，一边寻找阿澄，再次见到他，他已经不再少年模样，面上布满戾气。  
　　将他再度拥入怀中，恍如隔世。  
　　我们都被迫成长，肩上有必须要承担的责任，但我们紧握的手绝不会因为腥风血雨就此松开。  
　　四大家族结盟的那日，我带着阿澄，不，从这个时候起，我不再唤一声阿澄，那是他父母对他的昵称，我唤的每一声阿澄将成为撕裂他心头的灭门之痛。  
　　那以后，我的阿澄变成了我的晚吟。  
　　结盟那晚，我带着晚吟回寒室，他关上门扑进我的怀里，撕裂我的衣衫，流着泪将我推倒在榻上。  
　　那一晚，他在我的身下承/欢，想用欢/爱将所有的伤痛冲刷掉，却引来更多的痛楚和眼泪。  
　　事后，他缩在我的怀里哭得像个孩子，我不知道该说什么来安慰他，只能用我的唇温柔的吻着他。  
　　离开云深之前，我带着他去看我们的孩子，暂时养在叔父身边，叔父取名蓝景仪，晚吟取名江珍宝，小名大宝，对他来说，这是他在世间唯一的稀世珍宝。  
　　我亲自送他下山，望着他御剑离去的绝决身影，奢望自己能陪在他身边，但事实上，射日之征开始后，我与他并无多大的交集。  
　　射日之征当中，我与清河宗主聂明玦，与携书外逃时期结识的孟瑶多有接触，最后三人结义，被世人尊称三尊。  
　　可世人不知，结义之前，我偷偷去找过晚吟，因为我知道，一旦我与聂孟二人结义，三家相邻，团结一致，势必将云梦江氏排除在外，晚吟的心里肯定不会好受。  
　　再次见到心尖上的人，早已不是当日的模样，他长高了，更成熟了，在离开三月有余再次回归的师兄魏婴帮助下，已经成了一名合格的家主。  
　　一番缠绵过后，我抚着他的一头青丝，说出担忧之情，却被他笑话，哪里有跟自家道侣结拜的道理，你以后是不是不想跟我成婚了。  
　　我的心头一暖，将他紧紧环住，甜言蜜语说不够。  
　　温家被灭后，修真界可以说是在废墟中重新开始建立秩序。  
　　孟瑶被金光善认回，改名换姓成为金光瑶，他为人处事手段圆滑，那些令人头疼之事经他之手，都能得到圆满结果。  
　　我以为，时机到了，我和晚吟可以有一个圆满的结果，可是，事情往往不如人愿。  
　　魏婴为了救温家人，弃了晚吟，带着温情那一脉上了乱葬岗。  
　　温情曾经救过晚吟，晚吟的心里虽然痛恨温家人，可他也是恩怨分明之人，魏婴这般说弃就弃，我知道，晚吟的心里裂开了一道看不见的伤口。  
　　到后来，我不好的直觉终于变成了现实，事情一件件一桩桩发展下来，姐夫金子轩被杀，姐姐江厌离死于魏婴怀中，到最后，晚吟亲自带着人上了乱葬岗，端了夷陵老祖的老窝，魏婴在他的面前被万鬼反噬，魂飞魄散。  
　　这次晚吟带人围剿乱葬岗，我执意要亲自带着蓝家人去，是想在关键时候助他一臂之力。  
　　以他的性情，对魏婴就算恨入骨髓，他也会想方设法保他性命，我知道他的，就算是杀掉魏婴，那也必须他亲自动手，偏偏，那个人是他心里最为重要的家人，他哪里下得了手。  
　　从乱葬岗回到莲花坞，他将自己关在卧房里，摔坏了家具，一鞭子破坏了床榻，蜷缩着身体坐在地上，无论我怎么劝说，仿佛入定，不理不睬。  
　　他与魏婴之间幼年时开始的种种情谊，我虽然懂，可我却也只能算个外人。  
　　无奈之下，我只能将自己传送回蓝家，哀求叔父将景仪带到莲花坞劝劝晚吟。  
　　之前的除夕，我带景仪悄悄去莲花坞陪晚吟守岁，叔父怕是知道的，他没说，不代表他认同。  
　　我很清楚，在如今这样的局面下，蓝家并非自恃清高，一旦我与晚吟的关系暴露出来，江家和蓝家将成为仙门百家攻击的目标。  
　　修仙之人也不过是七情六欲的凡身肉胎，到时，怕是昔日情同手足的结义兄弟都会朝我反击一掌。  
　　所以，叔父的忧虑并非毫无根据，但景仪这孩子自幼聪慧，谁对他好，他便涌泉相报，叔父终究抵不过孩子可怜兮兮的眼神，答应我们快去快回。  
　　晚吟以江宗主的身份与景仪见了几次，他很是开心，所以，一旦见到蜷缩着身体的晚吟，孩子心疼了。  
　　在孩子的面前，晚吟终于哭了出来，我设了禁制，让晚吟痛痛快快发泄了一顿，最后迷迷糊糊埋怨着我连鞋子都没给孩子穿就把他给带过来，瞧着他和他怀里的孩子，我的心底一塌糊涂的柔软。  
　　将他们紧紧护在弯臂里，暗暗立誓，这一生倾尽我之所能，绝不让他们再受到一丝痛楚。  
　　我送景仪回云深，在他耳边低喃，这是我们三个人的秘密，对他下了暗示，过些日子，他会慢慢淡忘和晚吟经历过的事，直到他和晚吟相认，我才解除对他的暗示，让他记起幼年时与晚吟的所有交集。  
　　次日，我假装从外归来，处理了一些宗务，去学堂接景仪放学，他飞一般扑进我的怀里，我忍不住紧紧拥抱住了他。  
　　狠狠的，替晚吟拥抱住他。  
　　晚上，我哄他睡下后，坐下来抄写家规，这些年，我这个宗主为了心爱之人，不知道暗戳戳抄写了多少家规，都堆在叔父居处的杂物房里。  
　　放在一旁的裂冰无声的闪过一记灵识，我惊喜异常，是晚吟来了。  
　　我与他在寒室结为道侣，他在我的裂冰里注入一丝灵识，方便出入云深的禁制，我则是在他的贴身九瓣银铃里注入我的灵识，去莲花坞的时候，出入自由。  
　　今早才分别，他却像是一别经年般一进寒室便将我扑倒在榻，一番云雨后，他说最脆弱的时候已经过去了，要我别再为他担心。  
　　我一如往日般轻抚他的青丝，与他约法三章，我知道在他的心里，云梦江氏是他肩头的责任，放在他心里的第一位。  
　　第二位是他的家人，如今，父母姐姐已故，留下金麟台的孤儿金凌，他可以放在第二位。  
　　魏婴已死，我和景仪必须要放在他前面的位置，必须要占第三位。  
　　晚吟答应了我，起身着衣，与我手拉着手去了景仪的卧房。  
　　他坐在榻前，手指轻轻抚着孩子清秀的眉眼，身子往我身上靠了靠，低笑着说，生下来的时候才小猫那么点大，如今转眼间，已经变成了会安慰人的大孩子。  
　　他说，在他心里，我和孩子永远放在第一位，我们是他最重要的家人。  
　　我轻轻搂着他，嗯了一声，我知道，他的心里，莲花坞永远被放在第一位，因为他天生是江家的宗主。  
　　就像我一样，我没有办法将他和景仪放在第一位，因为我是蓝家的宗主。  
　　但，这并不妨碍我们深深爱着彼此，爱着我们的孩子。  
　　迟早有一天，我会让世人知道，我蓝曦臣有道侣有儿子，光明正大将他们拥入怀中。  
　　景仪日记（蓝大篇02）  
　　乱葬岗一战，夷陵老祖魏无羡身死，修真界表面上看起来又恢复了平静。  
　　蓝家百年基业，名列四大家族，又有我和忘机被称作蓝氏双璧，想置身事外，真是白日做梦。  
　　可事前，我真的不想参与这件事当中，不仅仅魏婴与晚吟的关系，还因为我比谁都清楚，魏婴对于自己的弟弟来说，是何等重要的人。  
　　忘机是何时对魏婴动了心，我没有问过，只是从晚吟的口中断断续续听了些魏婴在姑苏求学的时候是如何撩拨忘机的。  
　　用晚吟的话来说：天天没事做，骚姿弄首撩拨你弟弟，也就你弟弟修养好，换作我，打不死他也得把他打残了。  
　　那时，我与晚吟情意正浓，顾着自己卿卿我我，根本没有去想过，忘机会对晚吟的师兄上了心。  
　　那时，一切都还在正轨上，虽然温家独大，但四大家族尚且安好。  
　　温家的射箭大会，魏婴扯掉了忘机的抹额，忘机浑身发抖，连弓都被他折断，我当兄长的早该看出来，他对魏婴已经有了异样的情愫。  
　　却只是劝慰他，魏婴也是无心之过，若是那时我察觉他的心意，或许，后来就不会发生那些事了。  
　　可是，那时的我只顾着心里偷偷高兴与晚吟好不容易见了面，虽然只能假装毫无交集的样子，但只需彼此看一眼，就将满满情意传达到对方的心底。  
　　如果那时我多留点心，我会点拨忘机，他是喜欢魏婴的，喜欢一个人就要让他知道，即便被拒绝，也要说出口来。  
　　后来，一切都晚了。  
　　我真的不是一个合格的哥哥，完全没有考虑自己弟弟的情感所依。  
　　莲花坞被灭后，魏婴失踪的三个月里，忘机日日问灵，我已经瞧出点苗头，可硬是生生将这个念头摁下去，一切以反击蓝家为第一要任。  
　　那时，我连自己的情感都深埋在心底，带着好不容易寻到的晚吟上了云深不知处，寻求各家联手抗温。  
　　那一日，晚吟披着斗篷，在众多家主面前露出真面目，被嘲讽，被奚落，怒火中烧，若不是叔父在场，恐怕我也被激怒了。  
　　我摆手制止晚吟发怒，晚吟听从我的，收敛了怒气，我知道他肯听我的，他也知道，我必定会站在他这边。  
　　尽管兰陵金氏不是很情愿，但总算是四大家族齐心协力高举起了抗温的旗帜，射日之征正式开始。  
　　我将忘机派往晚吟处支援，私心较大，一来，他在晚吟身边，我也少担心一些，二来，忘机自己求我去支援云梦，我知道，他是为了魏婴。  
　　这个时候，我已经完全看透了他的内心，他是喜欢魏婴的。  
　　可是，纷乱中，每个人都把个人私情埋在心底，连兄弟之间的感情都只是拍拍肩膀来表达一下，更别提当兄长的想劝慰一下失去心上人的弟弟。  
　　我就这样拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，送他去了晚吟身边支援，可万万没想到的是，回来的却是个十指皆伤，神情恍惚的弟弟。  
　　后来我才知道，魏婴修了鬼道回来了，我又惊又喜，也有些吃味，毕竟，我和晚吟再亲密无间，也比不上魏婴在晚吟心中的地位。  
　　爱人可以是天长地久，但家人的位置是无可代替的，站在晚吟的立场上，他也是对忘机有微微的醋意。  
　　可那时，真的管不了魏婴是否修了鬼道，他的回归，对云梦江氏来说，甚至对整个射日联盟来说，都是一个强悍的战力。  
　　射日之征结束了，魏婴这个修鬼道的人的存在就显得多么的不合时宜。  
　　他是云梦江宗主的大师兄，多少人在当面背后挑唆着晚吟，可我更清楚，晚吟虽然心里不高兴处处不如他师兄魏婴，但也绝不会受人挑拨，他是一个多么护犊子的人。  
　　我从中也曾经明地暗地化解过，可我深知，在自诩名门正派人的眼中，魏婴的修为和晚吟的雷厉手段，云梦江氏在短时间内重新复兴，怕是要成为下一个温家。  
　　我偷偷提醒过晚吟，要注意别人暗中动手脚对他不利。  
　　可偏偏被针对的是魏婴，为了救温情一脉，竟弃了晚吟和江家，到后来晚吟的姐姐姐夫之死都与魏婴脱不了干系。  
　　我不曾想到，魏婴失了本性大开杀戒，忘机竟为了他做出这等违逆之事，救走魏婴，为了维护他，打伤族中长老，被罚戒鞭，后背伤痕累累。  
　　但如果晚吟身处在魏婴这个位置，我想，我也会为了晚吟那么做。  
　　我带着蓝家门生子弟去参加乱葬岗围剿魏婴，这件事是瞒着忘机的，可到底还是让他知道了。  
　　他伤未愈，悄悄去了乱葬岗，回来时多了一个高烧不退陷入昏迷的男孩。  
　　那夜，忘机喝了魏婴喝过的酒，往自己的胸口烙了一个与魏婴相同位置相同形状的温家烙印。  
　　他对魏婴的感情在这一刻全部倾倒出来，但，魏婴却已经不在。  
　　面对清醒后自罚跪在祠堂的弟弟，我身为哥哥，唯一能做的是替他留下那个叫温苑的孩子。  
　　有我带景仪回来归为嫡系孤儿在前，忘机带回来的孩子改名蓝愿，字思追，以蓝氏嫡系遗孤的身份开始了他新的生活。  
　　我知道，忘机的心里对晚吟怨气很深，是晚吟带着人围剿了乱葬岗使得魏婴身亡，但他又怎知，魏婴的死，并非只有他一人伤心欲绝，晚吟才是那个最伤心的人。  
　　有些话，我对晚吟还能说，对自己的弟弟却难以开口。  
　　总不能直白的告诉他，害魏婴身死的江宗主其实是你哥哥的心上人，而景仪是你的大侄子，是江宗主生的，你该叫江宗主一声兄嫂。  
　　那样的话，我怕我的亲弟弟连我这个哥哥都要恨上几分了。  
　　所以，还是到以后有机会再慢慢说吧，反正我和晚吟的事，都已经错过了时机，慢慢等吧，总会有好时机来临的。  
　　作为宗主很累，作为一个哥哥，也很累。  
　　真想偷偷去莲花坞抱抱我的晚吟，只有他能够化解我满心的疲倦。  
　　只有我的晚吟能理解我。  
　　晚吟不在身边，那便去抱抱景仪吧，我聪明可爱的儿子。  
　　景仪日记（05）  
　　我是景仪，我最近多了一个小伙伴，他叫蓝愿，字思追，和我一样，他也是个孤儿。  
　　我们蓝家的孩子，从出生起就有了表字，像宗主泽芜君，叔爷爷一直叫他“曦臣”。  
　　所以，不管外头的人是如何在乎一个孩子到什么年龄才可以叫表字的，反正我们蓝家，长辈喜欢叫孩子们的表字。  
　　所以，我从认识蓝愿开始，我就一直叫他思追，蓝愿蓝愿叫着挺别扭的。  
　　蓝臻那二傻子笨是笨了点，可名字取得好，是叔祖给他取的，当然，比我差那么一点点。  
　　自从被我狠揍一顿后，他就再也不会想着法子嘲笑我，比如我为什么叫蓝景仪，如果景仪是表字，那名是什么？  
　　当然，也有可能是他上次在长辈们面前哭天抢地的丢了脸，回去以后被揍了一顿，老实了。  
　　总之，思追和我一起去学堂后，他对思追也表现出了友好，没像欺负我那般欺负思追。  
　　说起来，思追也挺惨的，父母在夜猎中不幸遇难，留下高烧不退的他，要不是含光君把他带回云深不知处，估计这会儿已经在哪个旮旯里挺尸了。  
　　这话是蓝臻的哥哥说的，蓝臻这个二傻子自以为跟我和思追处的不错，偷偷摸摸跟我们说，弄得思追神情不安，双手不知道往哪里放。  
　　蓝家家规，背后不议论别人，蓝二傻子的哥哥是大傻子，我要把这件事告诉泽芜君。  
　　思追被含光君带回云深不知处的时候，高烧昏迷，蓝家的医师费了好大劲才把他从鬼门关抢回来。  
　　因为宗主说他是嫡系子弟，长辈们都默认了，蓝家自然没人会多问一句，养身子的两个月里，泽芜君可是卯足劲让医师将各种补品加在药膳里。  
　　我是在他清醒后才被泽芜君带去药庐看他的，第一次见面，他脸色还是很苍白，因为高烧，把以前的事都忘了，整个人看起来傻傻的。  
　　大概因为都是孤儿的关系，泽芜君说我和他很投缘，我很喜欢他，在他养身子期间，天天去药庐看他。  
　　后来，他的身子慢慢好起来，搬出了药庐，去了静室和含光君住。  
　　还是蓝臻二傻子来传话说，他娘亲暗戳戳在说，宗主养一个，含光君也养一个，这事要让外人知道了，不知会怎么想。  
　　我把二傻子娘亲和哥哥的话都告诉了泽芜君，泽芜君摸摸我的头对我说，不必在意。  
　　后来听说二傻子的父亲被宗主叫到书房说了好一会儿的话，二傻子后来见到我和思追更显得亲密，经常会给我们带些他娘亲做的吃食。  
　　最近云深不知处忙碌起来，因为这次的清谈会由我们蓝家举办，大人们的举止更加的雅正，而我却是雀跃不已，因为我能看到江宗主了。  
　　自从上次像是做梦一样被泽芜君带去了莲花坞，后来因为家里出了点事，泽芜君一直很忙，我有三个月零十六天没见过江宗主了。  
　　虽然偶尔会在睡梦里感受到他的手指温柔的轻抚我的脸颊，可都是做梦呢，不作数的。  
　　最近都是叔爷爷来接我下课回家的，连带把思追也接回去，我们先在他那里写完作业，然后在他的指导下，熟背三千条家规。  
　　泽芜君那么忙，我卯足劲要为他减轻负担，最近连连得到叔爷爷的称赞，当然，他也称赞了思追，说他是个好苗子，假以时日，会大有出息。  
　　我觉得吧，叔爷爷虽然在称赞他，但看思追的眼神比较复杂，不像看着我，我的表现好，他就发自内心的欢喜，若是闯了祸，就瞪着眼睛要惩罚我。  
　　我暗戳戳想，可能因为思追的娘亲是叔爷爷不喜欢的，所以，他对思追有点那个……总之不像喜欢我那样的喜欢。  
　　清谈会的前一天，我早早跟泽芜君打听好了，江宗主会提前一天来，所以，我带着我的小伙伴思追偷偷埋伏在山门前，就想远远看江宗主一眼。  
　　我虽然跟思追是很好的朋友，但我也不会告诉他，我和泽芜君江宗主之间的小秘密，那是属于我们三个人的，和思追再要好，还是不能说。  
　　可是，蓝臻这个二傻子是怎么回事，他干嘛要跟着来？还一脸兴奋的表情，他还真以为我和思追是来偷看各家宗主的吗？  
　　我和思追放学后在叔爷爷那里写完作业，背完家规，天色尚早，就跟叔爷爷说要摘树叶做手工，叔爷爷就放我们出来自个儿玩了。  
　　从他那里出来，就看见蓝臻探头探脑等着我们，他的学业真轻松，我不禁有些羡慕他。  
　　今天提前到的宗主没几个，泽芜君在客堂接待他们，我们经过客堂的时候他刚好送那几位宗主出来，笑着嘱咐我们别乱跑，最近几天云深不知处的客人比较多。  
　　我们自是恭恭敬敬应答说知晓了。  
　　等他往山门走后，我们三个就偷偷摸摸跟在后头，蓝臻还一脸兴奋的说，能让宗主去山门迎接的不是聂家的宗主，那便是金家的宗主。  
　　他希望是聂家的宗主，想看一眼传说中的聂家长刀。  
　　我不禁翻白眼，长刀有啥好看的，江宗主的紫电化成的鞭子才叫绝呢，还有泽芜君的裂冰，那才是上等的仙器。  
　　上次除夕守岁的时候，江宗主哄我睡觉，我求着他给我看一眼紫电，他爽快的取下来放在我手心里，泽芜君还责怪的看了我一眼，朝江宗主说了声你真是宠着他。  
　　蓝家的孩子每人要学两样乐器，一主一副，我看思追选的是琴和笛，我很早的时候就跟着泽芜君学萧和琴。  
　　萧就是用的裂冰，嘿嘿，二傻子只能远远看一眼宗主的裂冰，我可是拿来练手的。  
　　我敢打赌，泽芜君亲自去迎接的人绝对是江宗主，他跟我说过，他和江宗主因为某种原因不能在外人的面前表现的很友好，可私底下，他们是很亲密的关系。  
　　虽然我不是很清楚，他们的关系到底亲密成什么程度？  
　　我觉得吧，应该是像我和思追一样的。  
　　因为我有一次听叔爷爷提起过，江宗主以前在云深求学的时候，那时的他，是一个神采肆意的少年，和如今的江宗主完全不一样。  
　　天上来了一群金色校服的人，落地后，蓝臻先无趣的噢了声，是兰陵金氏到了。  
　　我知道我们宗主和聂宗主，金家的金光瑶三结义，据说聂宗主身材比泽芜君还高，那金光瑶比泽芜君矮很多。  
　　一眼望去，金家这群人中间，两个人一前一后在与泽芜君交谈，其余人都后面站着。  
　　很显然，那个个子稍矮年纪略轻长得皮肤白暂的就是泽芜君的义弟金光瑶了。  
　　金家宗主对着泽芜君调笑道，怎敢让蓝宗主亲自来迎接呢。  
　　哼，泽芜君才不是来迎接你的。  
　　泽芜君很客套的说，金宗主也算是曦臣的长辈，大驾光临，自当在山门迎接。  
　　正说着话呢，我看到天上远远有一道紫色的身影御剑而来，心下一喜，那可不是我望眼欲穿的江宗主么。   
　　这一激动，暴露了位置，一道劲风直接朝我的门面扑了过来，还未来得及看清楚是什么，身体落入温暖的怀抱。  
　　一阵天旋地转之后，江宗主阴冷的声音在头顶响了起来：“金光瑶，这里可是云深不知处。”  
　　说着话，他从他的紫色飞剑上轻轻落下，将我放在了地上，大手轻轻拍了拍我的头顶，一股强大的暖流注入我的身体里。  
　　我惊魂未定，抬起脸来想要看他，被泽芜君温煦的声音吸引了注意力，忙朝他看了过去。  
　　“景仪，你们怎么会在这里？”  
　　我忙站直身体，恭恭敬敬朝他行礼，回答道：“宗主，我和思追是来摘树叶的，老师要我们用树叶做金鱼，这边的树叶刚好染上了红色，我们便想着摘些回去，没想到宗主在这里迎接客人，失礼了。”  
　　说罢，朝金家的人行了礼告罪，看了一眼泽芜君，他对我微微一笑，我便走到那金光瑶跟前，再行一礼。  
　　“蓝景仪躲在暗处偷窥，还请见谅。”  
　　“他没来蓝家上过学，自然不知进了这云深不知处的大门，那是绝对的安全，他刚才想杀你，你还给他赔罪，蓝宗主，你家教出来的孩子真是明事理。”  
　　江宗主在一旁用不屑的语气冷笑着说，我忙给他行礼道谢，刚才是他救了我的小命。  
　　“江宗主见笑了。”泽芜君忙朝江宗主道谢。  
　　然后是金光瑶不断给泽芜君道歉，说自己太不小心了，差点伤了蓝家的孩子云云。  
　　江宗主冷着脸挥出紫电，从树上打下几片红色的树叶，交给我后，斜睨了一眼泽芜君，问：“蓝宗主还要迎谁？”  
　　“江宗主，金宗主，请。”泽芜君依旧是那番春风拂面的笑脸，可我看出来了，他的眼睛里流露出一丝不悦，我有点害怕。  
　　是因为江宗主当着外人的面这般嘲笑的看着他？  
　　他们不是很好的朋友吗？  
　　江宗主冷哼了一声，率先进了山门，头也不回的走了，我忙跟上去，想跟他并行，可他的大长腿岂是我这双小短腿追得上的，才转眼的功夫，他就把我甩下了。  
　　“景仪，思追，蓝臻，家规五百条，三日后交与我。”  
　　我忙转身，和思追蓝臻一起规规矩矩朝宗主行礼，应了一声，等他引着金家的人走了，我们三个才直起身子来。  
　　蓝臻等人走得看不见了，才懊悔的惊呼起来：“五百条，我要口吐魂烟了。”  
　　呵呵，这大概又是从他哥哥那里学来的。  
　　五百条算什么，蓝家的三千条家规，我蓝景仪不但已经会背居多，也已经会写一小半了。  
　　我手里握着江宗主给我摘下来的树叶，心里一阵温暖。  
　　可是，刚刚那金光瑶从我们身边走过去的时候，那句“二哥，是我错在先，你就不要罚这几个孩子了”，心里膈应的很。  
　　哼，你刚才差点要了我的小命。  
　　算了，算了，看在泽芜君和江宗主的份上，我不计较了，还是找机会偷偷跟江宗主说说话才好。  
　　啊，刚才江宗主明明还在天上，一转眼就在金光瑶手里将我抱起来，他御剑冲过来的样子一定帅呆了。  
　　我好喜欢江宗主，我要亲口告诉他这句话。  
　　景仪日记（06）  
　　我是景仪，我现在和思追正往我们蓝家招待客人的居所四季园去。  
　　我想见见江宗主，所以，自告奋勇当领路的小童去了，当然不能一个人这么去，所以，把思追也拉上了。  
　　叔爷爷也不知怎的，泽芜君设宴招待提前到达的这些位宗主，叔爷爷身为蓝家的长辈，本应出席的，可他推说身体不适，没有出席。  
　　倒是对我这般自告奋勇的当领路的小童冷冷看了一眼，要我多加小心，别出什么岔子。  
　　我们蓝家招待客人的四季园以梅兰竹菊划分，江宗主被安排在较为幽静且偏僻的竹园，金家的人被安排在梅园，思追被安排去了梅园给金家的人带路。  
　　我怀里揣着昨天央求泽芜君去彩衣镇买来的芙蓉糕，这是我向江宗主表达的一点心意，当然，这也是我的奖赏，我在三天之内背出了五百条家规得到的奖赏。  
　　我知道最近泽芜君很忙，可是，他还是应了我的要求，偷偷下山买了芙蓉糕来，泽芜君对我真的超好。  
　　江宗主住在竹园较为偏僻的一间屋子里，大概是因为他在外人看来比较难以相处的关系，泽芜君只安排他一个人住在竹园里，所以，我一进竹园，就看见他站在他卧房的门口，一见我来了，脸上展开了笑意。  
　　“江宗主。”我欢呼着蹦跶着我的小短腿朝他扑了过去，反正私下里没人，我才不要讲究蓝家那些规矩，我就想扑进他的怀里，告诉他我想他。  
　　他把我稳稳的抱了起来，脸上的笑意更浓，双眸里带着一些我看不懂的情绪，额头抵着我的额头，低声叫了声大宝。  
　　我抱住他的颈子在他脸颊上亲了一口，说道：“谢谢你救了我。”慌忙的将怀里的芙蓉糕掏出来，献宝的朝他笑道：“这是我给你准备的，泽芜君说，你最喜欢吃我们姑苏的芙蓉糕，嗯，就算你没有救我，我还是要给你的，因为我最喜欢江宗主了。”  
　　他看看我手里的芙蓉糕，再看看我真挚的笑脸，眼睛里闪烁着疑似泪光的东西，狠狠将我按进他的怀抱里。  
　　“我也最喜欢你了，大宝，我的大宝。”  
　　我不知自己是怎么了，听见这句话后，眼睛酸酸的，双手搂住他的脖子，汲吸着他身上的气息，感觉很温暖，很安定，比上次在他的大床上被他抱在怀里还要开心。  
　　他猛地将我放在地上，对我做了一个噤声的手势，顺手将我手里的芙蓉糕揣进他的怀里，面上一冷，我还来不及反应过来，只听他语气冷厉的说道：“你回去告诉你们家宗主，晚宴我不去了。”  
　　我一脸呆滞，江宗主怎么说变就变啊，刚才还好好的。  
　　未等我反应过来，只听见竹园门口一道轻柔的声音道：“江宗主，不去恐怕不太好吧。”  
　　我顺着声音望了过去，原来是金家的那位敛芳尊来了，后头还跟着一脸无奈之情的思追，狂给我使眼色：这个人一定要来，我拉不住他。  
　　江宗主朝敛芳尊冷哼了一声，道：“怎么，你家二哥设宴我一定要参加吗？今天我就不给他面子了，蓝家的苦菜汤，你想喝就去喝个够，老子就不奉陪了。”  
　　低下头，脸色阴沉的朝我问道：“蓝先生病了？”  
　　“头疼。”我马上从他眨眼睛的暗示里明白过来，顺口就接了下去，“多谢江宗主记挂。”  
　　“这不是刚才在山门遇到的小朋友，真是机灵。”  
　　我忙朝敛芳尊行礼，心里老不高兴了，这个人在山门那里差点用他的什么武器把我给弄死了，现在一脸笑吟吟的模样，感觉后背凉凉的。  
　　江宗主冷笑着朝他说道：“机灵？世间哪有人比你机灵的，金光瑶，你给我听好了，金凌是我的底线，你想在金家做什么，都是你们金家的事，但是，你一旦碰触了金凌，那就是我的事了，明白了吗？”  
　　“江宗主何出此言？”  
　　“你自己心里明白就好，江某恕不奉陪，带我去见见蓝先生，曾经的学生去看望一下老师，也是理所应当的。”  
　　我赶紧跟上江宗主，经过敛芳尊的时候，他故意停了停，示威似的朝他笑了笑，“金光瑶，蓝家的苦菜汤你多喝几碗。”  
　　我不太懂大人之间的那种明里暗里嘲讽，可江宗主的语气里充满了对敛芳尊的嘲笑，我忙跟着他赶紧往叔爷爷居所的方向走，只听后头敛芳尊在问思追我叫什么名字。  
　　思追老实的告诉他我叫蓝景仪，就听见前头大踏步走路的江宗主低低骂了声，没回头，我却听见他关切的声音：“不用怕，我罩着你。”  
　　我的心里一阵温暖，小跑着追上了他，要不是后头有人紧盯着，我真想拉住江宗主的大手掌，跟他一起走。  
　　到了叔爷爷的居所，似乎是早就知道江宗主会去看他，晚饭都准备好了，三双筷子摆着。  
　　江宗主在叔爷爷面前表现的像个听课的好学生，食不言，我们三个一起吃晚饭，我看看叔爷爷，被他狠瞪一眼，再看看江宗主，他朝他挤挤眼，示意我赶紧吃。  
　　吃完饭，叔爷爷说自己有点累了，在一旁打坐，让江宗主监督我去书房抄家规，我心里想着，这下完了，叔爷爷知道我偷偷去山门的事了，这可不是五百条家规可以解决的。  
　　我被江宗主拉着小手进了书房，他低声说，先把泽芜君罚的五百条家规给抄写好，字迹端正的，说不定叔爷爷就不会再罚了。  
　　我觉得有道理，打起精神，一笔一划写得超级认真，江宗主给我研磨，有时会在我身后俯身握住我的手，教我把字写得端正些。  
　　我写得好，他会温柔的摸摸我的头，有时还会轻轻揉一下我的脸颊，啊，真相是做梦一般，我可是时常梦见他这样温柔的抚摸着我的脸颊，现在，梦成真的了，我欢喜的好想跳起来。  
　　有他在我的身边，五百条家规很快就抄写好了，我都佩服我自己，从未有过如此的速度。  
　　叔爷爷看过之后，哼了一声，说了一句：“看在江宗主的面上，这次就算了，下次不许如此，明知故犯，惩罚加倍。”  
　　我规规矩矩行了礼告退，回叔爷爷这边的卧房休息，江宗主拉着我的手出来，低声嘟哝了一声：“明知不可为而为之。”  
　　我不解，他摸摸我的头温柔的笑着，拉着我去洗漱，然后督促我上床睡觉，我一直拉着他的手不肯放开。  
　　睡意袭来的时候，我想，我们蓝家经常举行清谈会也不错，虽然泽芜君会很忙，可我能经常见到江宗主了。  
　　我再也不用在梦中感受江宗主温柔的手指，他就在我的身边，真好。  
　　景仪日记（澄澄篇01）  
　　云梦江氏家训：明知不可为而为之。  
　　年少时，我与蓝涣相爱，不可为。  
　　生下幼子，不可为。  
　　明明相爱却要假装不熟，不可为。  
　　明明比亲兄弟还要亲，却带人剿了乱葬岗，不可为。  
　　阿爹在世的时候，他总认为把云梦家训做的最彻底的是魏婴，其实是我。  
　　很多时候，面对不可为而为之的事，都是难以控制的，感情也好，世事也罢。  
　　我从不怕别人说什么，以前的所谓江家小公子不如他师兄魏婴，到后来的江宗主被他师兄夷陵老祖架空云云。  
　　江家毁灭后，即便是我最心爱的人，我也没有办法将他们摆在第一位，即便我嘴上说着他们是我最重要的家人，其实不然。  
　　江氏对我来说，是责任，身为江家唯一尚在之人，必须要将江家的莲花坞重振，这是我活下来的理由和动力。  
　　江家在我的经营下，依旧是修真界的四大家族之一，而且有越来越昌盛之像。  
　　在我累得快吐血的时候，想着我的爱人，我的儿子，还有牙牙学语的外甥，想着我若倒下，莲花坞就完了，于是，我又有了新的动力。  
　　我和蓝涣在年少时悄悄结为道侣，还生了儿子大宝，这事只有叔父知道。  
　　本以为射日之征后，我们一家就能团圆，谁知道会发生那样的事，一拖再拖，到如今，我只能在夜里弄个传送符去蓝涣那边，在大宝睡着的时候，悄悄去看看他。  
　　我家道侣世家公子排名第一位，可不是光长了一张倾国倾城的脸，一年到头制作的传送符，呵呵，怕是要用到中等修为的人一辈子的灵力。  
　　以前的事，不说了，都过去了，就算没过去，我也当过去了，当着儿子的面哭得那么惨，很丢脸的。  
　　我和某人之间的种种，说不清楚的，所以，还是不说了，他才没那么容易魂飞魄散，肯定在什么地方等待时机，总有一天，我要亲手将他揪出来。  
　　别人都说他那样对待江家，活该我带着人剿了他的乱葬岗，可有谁知，我对他恨不起来。  
　　不，我道侣知道他在我的心里到底是什么样的存在。  
　　蓝涣派了他的心腹到莲花坞送帖子，这次的清谈会在云深不知处举行，要我提前去。  
　　既然是在蓝家举行，我自然是要提早去的，我想儿子和道侣了。  
　　上次想儿子想得慌，一张传送符摔下去到了蓝涣的寒室，已经是半个月前的事了。  
　　半个月是我的极限。  
　　道侣可以一个月两个月不见面，谁让我们是宗主呢，风花雪夜的，估计江氏和蓝氏就完蛋了。  
　　儿子半月没见可不行。  
　　大宝小的时候，修真界正处乱世，我和蓝涣因为各种原因不能在他身边。  
　　如今都稳定下来，我时常到云深不知处来看他，虽然只能在他睡着了以后，可也比坐在莲花坞里的书房思念成疾的好。  
　　蓝涣最近一年都在吃醋，在我心里，他的地位远远不如大宝。  
　　其实他比谁都清楚，在我心里，金凌比大宝重要，那是我阿姐留下的唯一血脉。  
　　大宝即便是孤儿的身份，可他还有蓝涣这个亲爹在身边，金凌虽是金氏嫡孙，却无父无母，那个不靠谱的金光善一脸肾虚的模样，靠得住吗？  
　　御剑到了云深不知处，还想着金光瑶一定会跟着他老子到蓝家参加清谈会，见了面跟他好好谈谈。  
　　眼尖的看到这小子居然用银丝朝躲在山门之内的大宝抽过去，我脑子一片空白，三毒化作一道紫色闪电，在金光瑶的暗器之下将我的宝贝儿子抢救下来。  
　　等稳稳落地后，我斜睨一眼自家道侣，他的手里握着裂冰，哼，蓝曦臣，你的好三弟想杀你亲儿子，你就这么算了？  
　　外人面前，我自是对蓝涣冷言冷语，也不敢对宝贝儿子表现出半点的亲热，但，我儿子说要采摘蓝家大门外这棵树上的叶子，紫电成鞭，举手之劳，帮他摘下一把红色的树叶。  
　　看到大宝眼睛里焕发出来的欢喜，真想一把将他抱入怀中，狠狠亲亲他。  
　　可是，外人面前，我必须是阴狠冷厉的云梦宗主江澄，所以，我对蓝涣不冷不热嘲笑了一句，自顾先走了。  
　　我真怕我控制不住自己，对大宝做出亲密的举动来，到时，怕是要给江家和蓝家带来接连不断的麻烦，我只能忍了。  
　　我在前面走着，大宝在后头追着，我差点就回头去拉他的手，那可是从我身上掉下去的肉，我的心肝宝贝。  
　　蓝涣罚三个孩子抄写五百条家规，我心想，成，你现在就罚儿子抄家规吧，等我见着了叔父，跟叔父说道说道你最近犯的家规，你们家三千多条家规，一遍下来，嘿嘿。  
　　我知道，大宝在山门处是为了见我，他虽然叫着江宗主，毕竟是我亲儿子，在我肚子里呆十个月也不是白呆的。  
　　果然，我在竹园等着他来，小家伙急匆匆的来了，扑进我怀里说喜欢我的那一刻，真想将他揉进我的身体里。  
　　他这么小的人儿，知道孝顺我，给我送来了芙蓉糕，我真的想抱着他大哭一场。  
　　金光瑶这厮分明是来捣乱的，竹园和梅园离得远，他还特意跑过来，摆明对我在山门阻止他心怀不满，你以为你满脸笑意，我就看不出你内心的黑暗了吗？  
　　既然他来了，我就直白跟他说了几句，只要他对金凌好，以后金家他当宗主也无所谓，都这么直白了，希望他懂。  
　　他似乎对大宝也感兴趣，还问了他的名字，哼，老子很想告诉你，这是我和你二哥的儿子，姓江，叫珍宝，小名大宝，怎么地，你这个当叔叔的是想给个大红包当见面礼吗？  
　　到了叔父那里，叔父已经准备好饭菜等着了，我赶紧恭恭敬敬给他行礼，比以前在兰室读书的时候还要敬重几分。  
　　以前他是先生，后来，大宝可算是他一手带大的，蓝涣不在云深期间，也是叔父在照顾大宝，我对他感激万分。  
　　叔父毕竟是疼爱蓝涣的，蓝涣的父亲是个甩手掌柜，蓝涣和他弟弟是叔父带大的，他与蓝涣兄弟情同父子，当初我怀了身孕，叔父又气又恼，最终还是替我们瞒了下来。  
　　这些年，我用传送符出入寒室，叔父肯定是知道的。  
　　吃完饭，叔父让我监督大宝抄写家规，我知道他这是给我机会与大宝独处，内心感激不尽。  
　　这些年来，我只能在大宝睡着的时候偷偷摸摸他的小脸，今天还是头一次亲眼看着他闭上眼睛睡觉，心潮澎湃，想哭。  
　　临睡前，答应了他明日一起用树叶做手工，并且回答了他的疑问，山门外，我明明还在天上，怎么一转眼就到了他跟前，从金光瑶手里救下了他。  
　　傻孩子，你是我亲儿子，眼见你有难，即使你亲爹就在一侧，他不会让金光瑶伤着你，你老子我还是心惊胆战，潜力爆发，一瞬间练成了“音爆云”。  
　　以后，整个修真界，能御剑使出这“音爆云”的，怕只有你老子一人了。  
　　看着大宝甜甜睡去，我替他掖好被角，再恋恋不舍，叔父还在等我说话。  
　　果然，在茶室里找到了一脸严肃表情的叔父，我重新给他见礼，这一次，可是恭恭敬敬喊一声叔父，并非先生。  
　　在他对面坐下，受宠若惊的从他手里接过茶，只听他轻咳了一下，目光里洞悉了一切。  
　　“阿澄，你不是外人，叔父也有话直说，你这次来参加清谈会，也算是回家，但外人不知道，所以，你和曦臣还是保持距离，别一个忍不住……”  
　　我端着茶杯的手一僵，面上染上了红晕，慌忙保证道：“叔父，我保证不会乱来。”  
　　“你不会，可他会。”叔父略显气恼的将茶杯放在茶案上，“他一见你呀，七魂六魄早没了。”  
　　我立马闹了个大红脸。  
　　景仪日记（澄澄篇02）  
　　如今的修真界，世家子弟当中，十个有九个是去过姑苏蓝氏求过学，在兰室里念过书的，见着叔父蓝启仁先生，那必须要恭恭敬敬喊一声“先生”的。  
　　这位威名在外的蓝先生，如今坐在我的面前，一脸恨铁不成钢的神情，直白的话语说得我都抬不起头来。  
　　可我知道，他这是把我当成自家人才会这么直白的说出来，若是把我当外人，恐怕花一万两的银子都不能从他的口中买出这句话来。  
　　蓝涣与我这些年一直偷偷摸摸在一起，别的人不知，但我们的行径是逃不过叔父眼睛的。  
　　我双手捂着茶杯，不敢抬眼，只能硬着头皮保证道：“叔父，我一定将他拒之门外。”  
　　“我也不是说不让你们……”叔父突然叹了口气，语气从略显激动慢慢恢复了原先的沉稳，“你们的年纪毕竟还轻，一日不见如隔三秋，何况都是宗主，特别是你，一个人扛着莲花坞……不管是你来蓝家，还是曦臣去你那里，关起门来，那都是私人之事。我就怕那个混小子，在别的地方见着了你，就什么都忘记了，我知道你什么都依着他，世上没有不透风的墙，万一碰到个万一，时机不对，只会被人利用，到时候，江家也好，蓝家也好，必定会成为众矢之的。”  
　　我不觉一怔，抬眼看他，被他剐了一眼，忙赔上笑脸。  
　　“叔父，在外头，我和他都谨记对叔父的承诺，不敢有半丝私交。”对于这一点，我和蓝涣是有默契的，不管是在清谈会见着，还是夜猎的时候故意安排了碰面，都是点头之交，不会按耐不住到暗戳戳抱在一起。  
　　要抱自然也是回到属于彼此的私密空间，想做什么都行。  
　　叔父是不是低估了他亲侄儿的自制力，虽然私密空间里，他就像个无赖，可他毕竟是泽芜君，孰轻孰重，比我这个在他面前喜欢任性妄为的好多了。  
　　“叔父也是为你们好，如今这个局面，并不是你们暴露关系的好时机，所以，只能委屈你再等等。以后无论发生什么，叔父都会站在你这边，这一点，你要相信叔父。”  
　　“没有叔父，恐怕就没有景仪了。”我放下茶杯，作揖，朝他恭恭敬敬行了谢礼，“这几年多亏了叔父教养，阿澄感激不尽。”  
　　“就是皮，跟你小时候一模一样。”提到大宝，叔父紧锁的双眉才舒展开来，下意识的摸了摸胡子，哼了一声道：“你家儿子还想着要把老夫这把胡子给剃掉呢。”  
　　我一时没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了起来，捂住嘴，忙给叔父道歉，“童言无忌，童言无忌，叔父莫要怪他。”  
　　心里却暗暗发笑，叔父也是偷看了大宝的日记才知道的吧。  
　　前阵子我也偷偷翻看了大宝的日记，还对蓝涣说起过，要不要帮着儿子完成心愿，把叔父的胡子给剃掉，让儿子看看叔父到底是跟泽芜君像一些，还是跟含光君像一些。  
　　当然，结果是被我家道侣按在床上狠狠惩罚了一回，说我跟儿子一样皮，叔父的胡子是能想剃掉就能剃掉的吗？  
　　叔父虽然对大宝要求严格，但他对大宝的爱不比蓝涣少一分，虽然大宝的身份是见不得人的私生子，在叔父眼里，那也是蓝家的嫡传子弟。  
　　“上次景仪跟人打架，受了伤，我真是对不住你。”  
　　“叔父，小孩子打架难免的。”我忙摆手，为此一点都没有责怪的意思，还觉得我家的宝贝儿子做得好，男孩子嘛，都是在打闹中成长的，我还担心以蓝家的教育，大宝在成年之前不会跟人打架。  
　　“你放心，有我在，不会让孩子受委屈。等你和曦臣等到合适的时机成婚，就把景仪归为你们名下，以蓝家长子嫡孙的身份写到宗谱里，虽然漫漫无期，但一定会实现的。”  
　　虽然我很心疼宝贝儿子总是被罚抄写蓝家的家规，但我也清楚，这对于他的成长来说是有益的，所以，也只能对着叔父说了声：“该罚得罚，有叔父教养他，阿澄很放心。”  
　　就是蓝家的家规好像又增加了几条，我很为儿子担心，再这么下去，抄写家规会成为他的日常，得想办法跟他说，要皮也不能在叔爷爷的面前皮。  
　　还有就是他亲爹，蓝家的宗主，我得跟他好好说说，儿子是亲儿子，他再敢轻易罚儿子抄写家规，我跟他没完。  
　　我和叔父在茶室又说了一些话，临走的时候叔父意味深长的拍拍我的肩膀，说了一句：“去吧，他该等急了。”  
　　我脸上一红，作揖告辞，转身的时候却是一脸不屑的表情，泽芜君啊，恐怕这个时候还在跟他的好三弟在一起呢。  
　　我从叔父那里回到竹园，看到蓝家一个门生守在门口，见我回来，不卑不亢的朝我行礼，说是要伺候我。  
　　我直接给他一个黑脸，恢复了对外的阴冷狠厉之容：“不必伺候着，我自己来就好，没事少来打搅我。”  
　　“可是，江宗主，我得给你送热水来。”门生与我差不多的年纪，我记得他是蓝涣的心腹之一，虽然被我冷言冷语的这么说了，脸上依旧挂着笑容。  
　　“屋里有冷水。”我不由分说进了院子，当着他的面关上大门，反正竹园就我一个人住着，清静。  
　　进了自己的卧房，关上门，一张传送符摔出去，直接到了蓝涣的寒室，灯暖茶热，就是没人。  
　　哼，果然还没有回来。  
　　外头有人好像故意用大声在说话，“宗主马上就回来了，赶紧把热水抬进去。”  
　　呵呵，今天倒是没按时睡觉呢，都还在忙啊。  
　　蓝涣的卧房隔壁有一间浴房，侍从正哗啦啦把热水倒进浴桶里，然后听见那个叫蓝顺平的弟子招呼着侍从离开了寒室，那人是蓝涣的心腹，就是他到莲花坞送的帖子，我对他印象蛮好。  
　　我在寒室结了一层结界，只有蓝涣能进来，安心泡澡，等着自家的道侣回来，得好好跟他算账。  
　　等待总是一种煎熬的心情，泡完澡，把头发放下来梳直，蓝曦臣还未回来，我把木梳往桌上重重一摔，怒气一下子就上来了。  
　　行啊，蓝曦臣，你倒是跟你三弟有那么多话说，行，老子没空陪你，走了！  
　　还未等我站起来，蓝涣推门进来了，笑意盈盈的朝我扑了过来，搂着我重重亲了一口，嘴上像是抹了蜜似的：“晚吟，我好想你。”  
　　我就这么被他抱了个满怀，很想一下子将他摔出去的，蓝家人可怕的臂力，呵呵，我摔不动他。  
　　“怎么这么晚？”我收敛起滔天的怒火和醋意，是的，我在吃醋，吃金光瑶的醋。  
　　恨不得在自家道侣的身上用手拧上十七八个印子，宣告这是老子的人，金光瑶，你给我理清楚关系，你只是他结义的三弟，老子是他道侣。  
　　很明显，蓝涣的身子僵直了一下，在我身边坐好，有些不敢置信的看着我，满眼“晚吟为什么没有发怒”这种疑问的表情。  
　　“怎么，金光善给你出难题了？”我故意避开金光瑶，哼，你越是想要我在意，我越是表现的不在意。  
　　“晚吟，你不生气？”  
　　“生气？”我故意不解的看着他，目光流转间媚笑了声，身子依进他的怀里，心里恨不得将他扑到在地，抓着他的衣衫叱问他，对金光瑶那么好，几个意思啊？  
　　“我为什么要生气？”我反问他，“金光瑶那厮想杀大宝的时候，我见着你的手已经放在裂冰上，我没出手，怕是你已经把他给掀飞了，而且，他这么一激，让我练成了音爆云，我还得感谢他才是。你教他弦杀术，自然是有你的道理，你虽是我道侣，我也不能什么事都得管，你说是不是？你要是管我莲花坞的事，我先揍你一顿再说了，所以，你的事，我不管，你是分得清孰轻孰重的。”  
　　我是一个多么体贴人的道侣，蓝曦臣，你是不是要感动一下。  
　　但是，蓝涣怎么一副要哭出来的样子啊？  
　　景仪日记（澄澄篇03）  
　　哼，蓝曦臣，你跟你三弟亲热的不行，我还没哭呢，你倒是摆出一副超委屈的脸来。  
　　给我看？  
　　老子不稀罕。  
　　“晚吟，你不生气吗？”  
　　果然，蓝涣的小心思逃不过我的法眼，他就想看我醋意大发的模样。  
　　每次都这样，先让我的暴脾气一顿发作，他好柔言蜜语的安抚我，然后我什么都顺着他，最后让他为所欲为。  
　　我承认我在对外人始终保持一副阴狠毒辣的表面，周身浮现的“生人莫近”的气势，可那是对外人。  
　　身为江氏宗主，如果在外人的面前像在道侣面前这般柔弱，莲花坞恐怕早就易主。  
　　在爱人面前，我哭，我笑，我装疯卖傻，我撒泼撒娇，那都是闺房之乐。  
　　像现在，我明明气得要命，还假装很贤惠，呸，老子这是明事理。  
　　依靠在爱人的怀中，单手抚上他的脸，故意一脸懵逼的问道；“蓝涣，你这是怎么了？”  
　　哼，你跟你的三弟再好，他能这么倚在你身上？能这么亲密的摸你的脸？能跟你生儿子？  
　　想到这里，我的心里稍稍平衡了些。  
　　但是，还是很介意。  
　　蓝曦臣除了能对我这般好，对别人好，我就是要嫉妒吃醋。  
　　“晚吟，你能不能表现的很生气？你这样，我心里有点慌。”  
　　呵，这是什么话，我这般明事理，你还慌？  
　　我不由自主暴露了本性，唇角上扬，露出一个嘲讽的笑。  
　　“慌什么，你又没对金光瑶产生什么异样的感情，我为什么要生气呢？”  
　　“不，你绝对生气了。”蓝涣将我的手握在他的掌心里，略显担心的望进我的双眸，想要找出我的一腔怒气来，被我一掌推开。  
　　“哼，你觉得教金光瑶弦杀术有你的道理，你觉得山门外有我救大宝，你不用出手，你觉得你跟你三弟秉烛夜谈，我就得生气吃醋，凭什么啊？”  
　　泡完澡，我穿着他的中衣，长发散下来披着，他对我这副慵懒的模样最没抵抗力，我索性站起身来，冷笑一声往屏风后的床榻走去。  
　　为了儿子将来别抄那么多家规，老子豁出去了。  
　　当然，也是为了我自己。  
　　蓝涣和金光瑶结义之前，他是跑过来问过我的，他担心撇下我跟聂明玦金光瑶结义，会让我心里不舒坦，我还取笑他，哪有跟道侣结义的道理。  
　　可万万没想到，蓝曦臣你竟然对除了我以外的人这般好，连蓝家的弦杀术都教了。  
　　他跟了进来，见我坐在榻上，赔着笑想要坐在我身旁，被我一脚踹下去，这真是欠揍，踹了他，倒是露出一脸笑容来。  
　　“跪着。”我冷哼着朝他斥道：“知道自己错在哪里吗？”  
　　身子斜靠着，一头黑发顺着力道垂落在胸口，中衣被我暗中扯了一下，露出雪白的颈子，虽然胸口的戒鞭痕破坏了我上身的美观，却是最能让我家道侣心疼的。  
　　犹记得那日，仙门百家在他的牵头下结为射日联盟，也是在这寒室，他抚摸着我胸口的戒鞭痕，心疼的直掉眼泪，一直在自责没有好好保护我。  
　　被他拥住的那一刻，我的心就莫名的平静下来。  
　　不管以前经受了什么样的磨难，不管以后会有多少风雨等着，只要他的心里有我，我都能忘怀，都能克服，义无反顾的向前进。  
　　他单腿叩地，握住我的手掌，面上带着温柔的笑意，柔声说道：“晚吟，我的心里只爱你一人，你难道对自己没有自信吗？”  
　　“行啊，既然你这么说，聂怀桑想要与我更深入的交往一些，我们两个还是同窗，我便放下冰冷的外壳，与他更亲热些才是，你说呢？”  
　　“不行。”  
　　哼，双标准！  
　　我甩开他的手，双手环胸，居高临下看着他，问道：“你知道不行还跟金光瑶这边要好，一声声阿瑶叫着，我会吃醋，你不知道吗？”  
　　蓝曦臣，你可是知道我吃起醋来是个什么暴脾气，哼！  
　　“晚吟，你是我心尖上的人，怎会不知我对阿瑶这般好是有别的目的。”他伸过手来，将我的右掌贴在他的脸上，温柔浅笑着，“叫他阿瑶，那是因为当初遇见他的时候，顺口叫习惯了……”  
　　是，我知道，那时的你喜欢叫阿澄，后来因为怕我听见这个称呼触景伤情就改叫晚吟了。  
　　但是，你可知，在你情迷意乱的时候，还是叫阿澄的，是你自己没注意到罢了。  
　　“叫他阿瑶，我知道你会生气，可是，只有让他感受到我的诚意，他才会放下戒心。你也知道他的出身，他的经历或许比我们还要不堪，他为人圆滑，很多事，由他出面，比我和大哥出面做的圆满，所以，只有让他体会到我们以诚相待，他也就报之以桃。他与我们不同，从小在普通人的环境里长大，算账管钱倒是利索，可仙术，一点不会，教他弦杀术，也是当初射日之征中，让他有一技傍身，当初，他潜伏在温家做内应，凶险异常。他已经跟我道过歉了，今天在山门外本不该用弦杀术出手伤人，可心底里的危机意识作祟，差点伤及蓝家子弟。”  
　　“他就不该用弦杀术。”我气恼的伸手点点他的额头，“在他老子的面前，在金家的门生子弟面前使出来，根本就是明目张胆在宣告，我这手法是泽芜君所教，我与泽芜君的关系异常亲密。”  
　　见他还想反驳，我一把蒙住他的嘴，继续说落他：“还有，别动不动就罚儿子抄写家规，他今天做错了什么啊？家规五百条，蓝曦臣，我告诉你，如果不是有外人在场，我真想回过头来跟你打一架，儿子不过是早点想见到我，你自己还不是去山门迎接我了？这么说来，你也犯了家规，三千多条家规是不是抄写一遍啊？”  
　　“那个，三弟他保证再也不会在外人的面前用弦杀术了。”  
　　我白他一眼，倒是改正的快，阿瑶变三弟，这听着才顺耳，我把手收了回来，却别他握住，顺势坐在了我的身旁。  
　　我拍开他的手，不许他抱我，还往一旁移了移，他得寸进尺也移了移，挨着我坐着，像个做错事的孩子，无辜的眼神眨啊眨。  
　　“晚吟，我没少抄写家规。”他像个讨好的孩子，开始耍无赖，整个将我抱住，脑袋在我的胸口上蹭啊蹭，中衣完美的从肩上滑了下来，我故意嘶了声，说冷，推开他躺下来，背对着他，唇角微微上扬，开始算计他。  
　　“晚吟……”他的声音里饱含着情/欲，帐幔落下，深情荡漾。  
　　我被他整个抱在怀里，手脚并用锁住，只能柔声道：“叔父说了，你一见我七魂六魄都没了，让你节制点，这里虽然是你的寒室，可别让人知道，你和云梦的江宗主脱了衣服躺一张榻上。”  
　　他的身体果然僵直了一下，但只是那么一下下，在床上，泽芜君就是个无赖，怕是叔父的话也治不了他。  
　　“我们这些年在外头遇上了，我也没敢去你的房中，你都在寒室了，我还不能与你交好，岂非要憋死我。”  
　　“无赖。”我被他扳过身子，一掌蒙住他要亲下来的嘴，“既然你知道我很生气，是不是先要哄哄我，再行闺房之乐呢？”  
　　他双手捧住我的脸，无奈的轻笑了声，双眸晶亮，“好，我知道了，以后在你的面前与三弟保持距离。儿子若是犯了家规，少惩罚他些，但我不能保证他在叔父眼皮底下犯事被惩罚，你也知道儿子的脾气跟你有多像……”  
　　“蓝曦臣，你是皮痒了吗？”这根本就是变相的在说我的小时候有多皮。  
　　我小时候的事，叔父身为长辈，与我阿爹还算得上有些交情，他不过比我大些，说得好像我小时候的事他都知道一样。  
　　我翻身将他压在身下，不依不饶的掐着他身上的肉，弄得他连声求饶，嬉闹了一阵，这才把我压在他的胸口上。  
　　“晚吟，我……硬了……”  
　　我满脸羞红，张嘴咬在他的喉结上，低声斥道：“色鬼。”  
　　“我只对你色。”他翻身将我压在身下，温热的唇落我的身上，“每天晚上都想着你，都想对你做这些事，晚吟，我想你，想你……”  
　　我在他的身下软成了一汪春水，面对情动的道侣，毫无抵抗之力。  
　　“我也想你，阿涣……”  
　　“……阿澄……阿澄……”  
　　寒室里弥漫着浓烈的情意，床榻和帐幔剧烈摇动，低吟喘息声连绵不断，这是属于我和蓝涣的世界，谁也不许打扰。  
　　总有一天，我要向世人宣布，蓝涣是我江澄的。  
　　我爱他，此生不渝。  
　　景仪日记（澄澄篇04）  
　　外人都道，泽芜君清煦温雅款款温柔，我却道，那是你们没见过他在床笫之欢的时候那股子狂野劲。  
　　算了，我偶尔抱怨也只在他的面前，跟外人说个什么劲。  
　　有时候，他确实欺负我狠了些，可他还有理，抱着我温柔款款的说，晚吟也是沉醉其中啊。  
　　但大多时候，我家道侣对我还是很温柔的，所以，那一点点的狂野，我也就不计较了。  
　　半月未见，缠绵了半宿，次日还要主持清谈会，各种事情要忙，本想着欢爱过后就回我自己的房间，可他偏偏抱着我不肯放手，美其名抱着我一起睡才会有更大的动力去做明天的事。  
　　天未亮，我起身穿衣，被他抱住唇舌交缠恩爱了一番，才依依不舍放我回竹园。  
　　临走前，我抓着他的衣领警告他，别在我的面前跟金光瑶上演兄弟情深的戏码，老子的醋缸要是翻了，后果很严重。  
　　我见他眼中的笑意更深，气恼的扒开他的衣领，在他的颈子上咬了一口，以示惩罚。  
　　我穿上昨日脱下的紫衣，他抱着我换下的衣服，一脸的怨夫相，说什么这套衣服留着我的味道，他要每天抱着睡觉。  
　　我又气又羞，摔出一张传送符，骂声不要脸，直接回竹园的房间，心里不禁有点担心，那人不会真把我穿过的衣服抱在怀里睡觉吧？  
　　那下次我在寒室留宿，岂不是要穿没洗过的衣服，蓝曦臣，要是让我知道衣服没洗，那你就等着吧。  
　　想要闻我身上的味道，你不会多制些传送符，我不来你寒室，你不会直接去我莲花坞的宗主卧房？  
　　整个莲花坞，除了你能在我的卧房来去自由，门生子弟到书房找我都是小心翼翼，怕有半丝不妥会惹我不高兴，你呢，在我卧房里，比在你的寒室都要自由。  
　　心里抱怨归抱怨，等蓝家的门生来请我用早饭，到了饭堂，金家父子，蓝涣，赤峰尊聂明玦，四张案桌拼在一起，一人占一边，说笑间，非常投机。  
　　蓝涣作为此次清谈会的主人，见着我来，自是脸上带着笑意起身迎接，邀请我一起坐，我只是冷冷一笑，说了一句不必了，离他们远远的落座。  
　　听得金光善一句“江宗主真是见外”，心里不禁想，我跟你自然要见外，你儿子金光瑶对我道侣的态度让我很不爽，以你到处留情的做派，我真怕你儿子看上我道侣，到时候，修真界非得演一出仙门虐恋不可。  
　　算了，我家的蓝涣还是很有原则的，如果金光瑶真对他有心，呸呸呸，绝对不可能，我家蓝涣七窍玲珑心，一定会将那个心思掐灭在萌芽之中。  
　　而且，就算金光瑶对他二哥真有那个心思，谅他也不敢表现出来。  
　　他虽然被金光善给认回，可金家树大根深，对他这个私生子身份充满敌意的人多如过江之鲫，他想要继承宗主之位，必须得小心再小心。  
　　虽然我和蓝涣也是男子之间的深厚感情，可我们是被叔父所认可的，是彼此深爱着对方的，金光瑶在这一点上还真是吃亏。  
　　蓝顺平端着一个木盘走过来，面上带着平和的笑意，对我行礼后下跪，将一粥一菜轻轻放在我的面前，低声道：“江宗主请。”  
　　我斜睨他一眼，总觉得吧，这人已经窥探到了我和蓝涣的秘密，但，既然他是蓝涣的心腹，且相信他。  
　　“你跪在我面前，我吃不下。”见他跪在一旁不走，我手里的勺子一丢，面色一沉，给他一记“你怎么不去那头跪着”的阴冷眼神。  
　　“小的伺候江宗主用早膳。”蓝顺平对我笑得灿烂，“宗主陪着金宗主和聂宗主，江宗主就由小的伺候吧。这是干贝粥，一定合江宗主的胃口。”  
　　我尝了一口，心里一暖，和莲花坞的干贝粥一个味道，这是蓝涣特意为了我准备的。  
　　我嗯了一声，说了一句尚可，心里其实美滋滋的，金光善也好，聂明玦也好，那都是借了我的光才能在蓝家吃到干贝粥。  
　　按照蓝家以素食为每日标准的饮食习惯，我还真担心这次清谈会，来参加的宗主们会在暗中抱怨蓝家的饮食。  
　　这干贝粥所用的干贝取于河蚌，将河蚌肉取出，切成小块晒干储藏起来，煮粥烧菜做汤，放少许，河蚌肉的鲜味溶于菜肴当中，极为鲜美。  
　　我这个当宗主的，每日不是批改宗卷，便是亲自带着弟子门生去夜猎打怪，日日夜夜都很辛苦。  
　　所以，这几年江氏的收入越来越好，我对自己，对弟子门生的饮食起居都很上心，能吃好的，能用好的，绝对舍得花钱。  
　　莲花坞的总管事是以前我阿爹的手下，是他在我重建江氏的时候，带着江家残余的部属来到我身边，帮着我一起重建莲花坞，重建了云梦江氏的威名。  
　　我估计他大概也猜到我有了心上人，宗主卧房设了结界的时候，正是我这个宗主和心上人相会之时。  
　　所以，他安排的饮食一个月都不带重样，天南地北的菜肴，一年四季的新鲜时蔬，养刁了我的口味，偶尔在莲花坞吃宵夜的某人尝过我江家厨子的手艺后赞不绝口。  
　　泽芜君这个人还真是不得不佩服，在蓝家，苦口的草根汤喝的面不改色，到我那儿，各种美味的宵夜吃得津津有味，还和我探讨这些美味是怎么做出来的，说有朝一日空闲下来，要亲自做给我吃。  
　　自从他迷上我家的吃食后，我这个当宗主的，时不时去厨房视察一番，问问莲花坞手艺最好的厨娘各种美味的做法。  
　　只要他来我这里，便吩咐管事送宵夜来，唯独几次是我情绪不稳和带着大宝到我那里的两次。  
　　头一次，带着大宝去我那里守岁，怕传送符对儿子造成伤害，御剑去的，偷偷从围墙翻入，还骗儿子说大门有狗，真是蹩脚的理由。  
　　我们一家三口头一次聚在一起守岁，我原本想亲自去厨房给儿子做几样可口的小菜和点心，被蓝涣制止。  
　　他说时间宝贵，做些吃食的功夫，不如好好抱着儿子享受一下天伦之乐。  
　　第二次，蓝涣劝不住我自暴自弃，直接把儿子从云深不知处传送过来，我又哭又骂闹腾了一顿，到最后蓝涣御剑带着儿子离开，我都没好好抱儿子一下，更别说给儿子做些吃食。  
　　既然这次来了云深不知处，怎么地也要为大宝做一次早饭。  
　　清谈会一般为期两天到三天，蓝涣与我说，这次要商议的事比较多，也是他私心想留我在蓝家多住几日，那我便在这几日里好好与大宝相处，有叔父在，一定能够替我遮掩。  
　　用了早饭，蓝顺平领着我到处走走，我也省得看见三尊兄弟情深的场面，倒是金光善想与我一起走走散散步，被我直接拒绝，脸上有点难堪。  
　　呵，他以为他是我阿姐的公公，我就得尊敬他啊，就他那品行，我对他实在是不屑一顾。  
　　蓝家百年家业，族系庞大，到了中午，参加清谈会的宗主都到齐了，一起用了午膳，蓝氏门生子弟各安其职，有条不紊，显现出蓝家良好的教养和规矩。  
　　蓝涣坐在主座上，以茶代酒欢迎各家宗主，为蓝家清淡的吃食表示歉意。  
　　倒是聂明玦说了一句公道话，比起前几年的射日结盟，今天的菜肴出乎他的预料。  
　　我心里呵呵，那还不是我的功劳，要不是我把蓝涣的嘴养刁了，他这个蓝氏宗主能想出今天宴会的菜肴？  
　　景仪日记（澄澄篇05）  
　　吃饱喝足，仙门百家的宗主移驾到蓝家的议事大厅，蓝涣作为举办方自是坐在上首的主座。  
　　他还真是一番苦心，金家和聂家的位置在我的对面，外人看来，就是把我江氏给孤立了。  
　　但是，外人不懂，我却欣慰，为了维持我与他毫无交集的表象，煞费苦心，你们这些外人如何知道我家蓝涣在我跟前是何等亲密，呵呵。  
　　射日之征虽然已经过去了一段时日，但乱葬岗一战不过区区三月有余，蓝涣还未开口，中等门派的一个家主自以为是的提起了夷陵老祖魏婴，我当场就拍碎了一张桌案，紫电化鞭，差点就甩了过去。  
　　好在蓝涣及时拦住我，开口便是：“乱葬岗已经成为过去，此事休要再提，邓宗主，你言语里多有贬义，江宗主如今抓的鬼修难道还不够吗？”  
　　自是远远不够，只要知道有鬼修出没，我便会亲自去将人捉回来，再狠狠一顿抽，若是抽出了魏婴的魂魄，就将他一辈子关在莲花坞，哪里也休想去。  
　　以泽芜君温煦如春风的个性，说出这番话来，昭示着他内心的不满，但那位邓宗主似乎是有人在背后撑腰，依旧不依不饶的说着我云梦江氏出了夷陵老祖这种人，有何颜面坐在四大家族当中。  
　　呵呵，我便不怒了。  
　　不用想，以聂明玦刚直的个性，他就是怀疑我云梦江氏会成为下一个温家，他也会当着仙门百家宗主们的面来质问我，不会耍这种手段。  
　　蓝氏一向行事低调，蓝涣是我男人，又有叔父在背后指点，决计是不可能对我不利的。  
　　那剩下的就是金家了，一脸肾亏的金光善坐在我对面，脸上带着温和的笑意，我的唇角一掀，直接丢过去一记嘲讽。  
　　倒是金光瑶，对上我的目光，心虚的扭过头去，十足的表明他是知情的。  
　　聂明玦阴沉着脸，站起身朝那邓宗主一声怒喝：“姓邓的，此番清谈会是大家聚在一起商议如何重振仙门百家在民间的威望，你有什么立场指责江宗主？射日之征，他十几岁的年纪带着江氏门生子弟冲杀在最前线，你在哪里？乱葬岗论功排名，他排在第一位，你又在哪里？”  
　　聂明玦实在有点太刚了，虽然他是帮着我说话，但我还是觉得，他这样的人，太刚易折。  
　　那个出言不逊的人一脸通红，往金家的位置瞥了一眼，低着头坐了下来。  
　　我朝金光善扫了一眼，又故哟当着金光瑶的面朝蓝涣看了一眼，目光里是看得见的鄙夷和不满。  
　　蓝家人办事就是有效率，这才没几句的功夫，被我拍碎的案桌已经换上了新的，碎片也被打扫干净，仿佛什么事都没有发生。  
　　接下来，我阴沉脸，右手握着拳放在桌上，故作不悦，但耳朵还是听着蓝涣一件一桩说着要商议的事。  
　　大多数的事无非是大家齐心协力种种，蓝涣的做派一向是公平合理，重新划定的各家界线也得到了多数人的认同，少数一些不同的声音，有他这个笑容温煦的泽芜君在，自然也是很快解决了。  
　　这一坐就是一下午，眼见天色暗下来，晚膳时间到了，蓝涣说了最后一件事，在偏远的地方设立瞭望台，仙家百门各派子弟轮番镇守。  
　　此言一出，别说小门派的宗主们，连中等门派的宗主也几乎是全部反对。  
　　我心里一沉，蓝涣昨夜做顾着与我缠绵，根本没有提及此事，这种事，应该与我事先商议才对。  
　　我冷声斥道：“泽芜君，你这是何意？你若是想当老好人，拿你蓝家的银子去建瞭望台，派你蓝家的弟子去镇守着，反正，云深不知处烧成那样，蓝家都能几个月内重建。”  
　　我这一出声，那些反对的宗主们像是找到了正当的理由，纷纷说着“江宗主说得对”之类的附和声。  
　　我心里呵呵，都是傻子，老子说得是反话，你们都没有听出来吗？  
　　一箭双雕罢了，你们就乖乖上当吧。  
　　蓝涣淡淡一笑，道：“这只是个提议，征求大家的意见，若真要动工，没有三五年是不可能实现的，只是一个初期的轮廓，江宗主不必如此着急反对。若说我蓝家重建之事，江宗主是哪里听到了风言风语，我蓝家百年基业，就算烧毁了几间房子，还是有能力重建的。”  
　　原来你也知道外头是怎么传言的啊！  
　　我恨不得扑过去使劲拧巴他，蓝曦臣，外头是怎么传的你知道吗？  
　　人家说啊，你们蓝家被大火烧毁后，金光瑶暗中给了你多少多少银子重建，要是你蓝曦臣须靠金光瑶这位还未在金氏当家的义弟重建云深不知处，你就不用当我的道侣了。  
　　传言我是不信的，但我听了谣言还是很介怀。  
　　我家蓝涣就是没钱，他也会很找我借，我云梦江氏虽被温家毁了，莲花坞残砖断瓦，可江氏的家底还在，否则，我怎么重建江氏。  
　　巧妇难为无米之炊，我能顺利成为江氏宗主，聚集旧部，招收新人，也是我阿爹遗留下的银两和产业在支撑。  
　　不过，如今的江氏产业不仅仅只在云梦一带，我早就暗戳戳把生意做到了全国各地，明地里酒馆茶肆各种商铺，暗地里也是收集各家的情报传回莲花坞。  
　　别的不说，每个月产生的利润非常可观，这也是支撑我江氏子弟吃好喝好的经济来源。  
　　既然今天我明当当的提出来蓝家重建之事，自然是明地里得罪了蓝家，故作惊讶的朝金家位置上瞥了一眼，“也是，蓝家百年基业，区区几间房子，也无需跟金家借钱重建，外人的传言真是不可信。”  
　　“江宗主何出此言？”金光善一副比我更吃惊的表情，“这是谁在谣传，蓝家的家底雄厚，人手又多，我金家想要帮忙都帮不上，这简直就在挑拨我金氏和蓝氏的关系。”  
　　你这墙头草，当初射日之征也是勉强才同意，射日之征之时，倒是你的儿子我的姐夫出的力比较多，你跟蓝氏有什么关系，叔父心里鄙视你的很，你不知道吧。  
　　“江宗主，谣传自不可信，刚才蓝某之时一个提议，并非要大家现在就做决定，如今天色已晚，先请用晚膳。”  
　　蓝涣一开口，蓝家的弟子就捧着木盘进来了，奉上湿巾和茶水，先请各位宗主擦擦手，漱漱口，过了一会儿，蓝家最有名的苦菜汤就端上来了。  
　　我面不改色的看着面前的苦菜汤，余光瞥见对面的金家父子和聂家兄弟俩都微微皱眉，心里呵呵，蓝家的这碗苦菜汤里加了多少好东西。  
　　苦菜汤是蓝家的特色菜，苦是苦了点，但这是药膳，强身健体，你们一个个喝起来别像喝苦药啊。  
　　在座的宗主们都知道逃不过蓝家这碗苦菜汤，脸色纷呈的端起碗开喝，小声的议论也传进了我的耳朵。  
　　“中午的菜肴还好好的，怎么晚上又是苦菜汤上场了啊？”  
　　“你来蓝家就该知道逃不过这一碗苦菜汤。”  
　　“还以为泽芜君体谅我们的不易，原来中午的菜肴只是昙花一现啊！”  
　　你们想吃好的，回去自己家好吃好喝的，修仙之人，这么讲究吃食做甚。  
　　我端起碗来，面不改色喝了两口，想到晚上要在自家的道侣身下承欢，这碗补汤正好补充能量。  
　　嘴里充满了苦涩的味道，想吐。  
　　心里想着和嘴里尝到的是两个味道，蓝家这一碗特色菜还真是考量人耐力的。  
　　我一口干后，捂着嘴差点吐出来，恶心感直线上升，直接一声干呕。  
　　大厅里瞬间安静了下来，所有目光瞬间从苦菜汤集中到了我的身上，当我意识到不对劲的时候，蓝涣急切的问道：“江宗主，你这是怎么了？”  
　　我靠，蓝曦臣，你别一脸关切的神情行不行啊，老子没怀孕，只是被你家的苦菜汤给呛到了，有点恶心。  
　　我腾地站起身来，怒火在背上燃烧起来。  
　　“泽芜君这是在报复江某刚才的不配合吗？”  
　　众人一脸不知所然，但我家男人立即就明白了我的意思，唇角含笑，一口气喝干他碗里的汤，笑道：“江宗主，蓝家的这碗汤苦是苦了点，但清心降火，常喝，强身健体，绝无报复江宗主之意。”  
　　别人是听不出他话里的轻浮之意，我却懂，他这副好身骨不就是苦菜汤给喝出来的。  
　　若不是当着众多外人的面，我真想将他直接拖回寒室，试一试他喝了以后是不是更强健了些。  
　　“你们蓝家的吃食实在下不了口，泽芜君若是能配个鸳鸯火锅，江某一高兴，说不定就赞同了你刚才的这个提议。”  
　　我直接无视继续上菜的蓝家子弟，右手背在身后，一脸嘲讽看着蓝家的宗主，我的男人，眼角里是压不住的笑意。  
　　不行，我得淡定，不能笑场，否则，以往的努力就白费了。  
　　可是，鸳鸯火锅说出来，我忍笑真的忍的好辛苦。  
　　蓝家的桌上是不可能有鸳鸯火锅的，众位宗主脸上的表情缤彩纷呈，多看一眼都觉得要大笑出来。  
　　我及时的大步离去，只听得身后蓝涣一声尴尬的笑：“江宗主说笑了。”  
　　我在大厅门口停下脚步，转身，脸上扬起讥诮的笑意，道：“江某说话算数，只要明日蓝家的筵席上出现鸳鸯火锅，泽芜君的提议，江某自当全力支持，怕只怕一夜的功夫，这近百位的宗主，泽芜君也弄不到一百个火锅，加上各种原料，就算倾尽你蓝家的人手，也备不齐火锅料。”  
　　说话间，又是一阵恶心涌上来，捂住嘴，转身先撤了，别让卫家男人再看见这副模样，他真的会以为我又怀上了。  
　　“江兄，你等等。”有人追了出来，“你这是怎么了，要不要我帮你把把脉。”  
　　我回头横了他一眼，聂怀桑，你倒是机灵，假装关心我，跑出来就省得喝蓝家的苦菜汤了啊！  
　　也不怕你大哥打断你的腿！  
　　景仪日记（思追生贺篇）  
　　我是景仪，我正坐在静室里和思追抄写家规。  
　　含光君在一旁打坐，半眯着眼睛盯着我，我心里很慌。  
　　问我为什么又抄家规了，因为我又犯错了。  
　　这一次的错误还蛮大的，因为我带着思追去彩衣镇溜达了一圈，以为神不知鬼不觉，结果，回来的时候，含光君守在山门前，我和思追的手里还拿着糖葫芦来不及吃完。  
　　结果，我和思追被他逮回了静室，一人两千条家规，抄不好不准睡觉。  
　　我很委屈，我要申诉，泽芜君，你快来救我啊！  
　　我不知道我和泽芜君是不是心灵相通，每次我在心里喊着他来救命的时候，他就会出现在我的面前，把我从水深火热之中救出去。  
　　家规抄写了十几条，泽芜君来了，含光君急忙将他迎进来，解释说，我和思追犯了家规，私自外出，抄写两千条算是小罚一下。  
　　我知道带着思追偷偷下山去是不对的，但今天事出有因啊。  
　　泽芜君进门以后，我和思追放下笔规规矩矩站在一旁，等着被说教以后再继续抄写家规。  
　　我心里就想，泽芜君，你开快点把我带走吧，我不要抄写家规，含光君罚的也太狠了些，抄写两千条家规还是小罚一下。  
　　我们蓝家的家规总共也只有三千多条，大罚一下是不是三千条家规抄写个十遍啊？  
　　想到这里，我不禁身子抖了抖，含光君在蓝家是掌罚的，在他的面前，还是表现的乖巧一些好，要不然，下次再被他逮到我犯了家规，估计要大罚了。  
　　泽芜君摆手叫我到他身边，摸摸我的头问，怎么想起来带着思追去彩衣镇玩，他一点都不担心我会走丢，含光君就说了，兄长，你太宠他了，万一走丢了怎么办？  
　　好吧，含光君虽然惩罚我抄写两千条家规，他的出发点也是为了我和思追好，他怕我们走丢了，我决定不要那么责怪他了。  
　　我仰起头，朝含光君绽开灿烂的笑脸，说道：“泽芜君经常带着我去彩衣镇玩，我不会走丢的。今天是思追的生辰，我生辰的时候，泽芜君带着我去彩衣镇买了好多东西，所以，我想给思追买好多东西。”  
　　含光君被我的话像是震撼到了，不禁有些失神的说道：“今天是思追的生辰？”  
　　“嗯。”思追有些害羞的点了点头，目光清澈的看向含光君，“蓝愿犯了家规该罚，下次一定谨遵含光君教诲。”  
　　我暗暗拉了拉泽芜君的衣袖，趁着含光君看向思追的时候，满脸委屈的朝他递过去一记哀求的眼神：泽芜君，救我，我不要抄写家规，含光君说，两千条家规抄不完不能睡觉，真的抄不完的，我想睡觉。  
　　泽芜君温柔的朝我笑了笑，对含光君说道：“虽然景仪带着思追私自下山犯下家规，但，今天看在是思追的生辰份上，就不要惩罚了，孩子一年一次难得的生辰。你还记得小时候为兄每年都会给你做一碗面，如今你既然养了思追，他过生辰，你不妨也做一碗面给他。”  
　　含光君看了看思追，又把目光调到我身上，我紧张的头皮都麻了，下意识的往泽芜君身旁躲了去，被含光君冷冷瞟了一眼。  
　　“下次不可再犯。”  
　　我心里马上雀跃起来，但面上还是保持着紧张的表情，赶紧的给他行了一礼，嘴上说着是，保证下次不会了。  
　　思追像是做梦一样，仰着头看含光君，语气里带着不置信：“含光君真的要给我做一碗面条吗？”  
　　“泽芜君对我可好了，每次过生辰，他都会给我做面条，还会加两个鸡蛋。”不用抄写家规的我顿时全身心的放松，依靠在泽芜君身旁，嗓门又大了起来。  
　　“三个。”  
　　我有些不明所以的看着含光君，他的眸子里闪烁着意味不明的情绪，像是要把我吃了似的，我有些害怕的往泽芜君怀里靠了靠。  
　　“含光君说，他要在思追的面条里加三个鸡蛋。”泽芜君把我抱在怀里，轻笑了起来，“忘机，为兄也想吃，不如，一起去厨房。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　思追高兴的跟着含光君出了静室，我拉拉泽芜君的袖子，嘟起嘴撒娇：“泽芜君，我也要三个鸡蛋。”  
　　泽芜君低笑着点了点头，我便忍不住欢呼了一声，追上思追，拉起他的手，偷偷在他的耳边说道：“思追，生辰快乐，我们一起去吃面条。”  
　　我回头看看走在身后的泽芜君，他正用最温柔的眼神看着我，我报以最灿烂的微笑。  
　　思追，生辰快乐！  
　　嗯，泽芜君对我超好！  
　　景仪日记（澄澄篇06）  
　　我要回竹园先歇着，过会儿去寒室，可身后跟着个聂怀桑……  
　　“聂二，你跟着我做什么？”我停下脚步，一脸阴狠的表情，可是，对于聂二没用，这小子少年时跟我是同窗，一起看过春/宫/图的交情，知道他的脸皮有多厚。  
　　果然，他一脸委屈的表情，大冷天的将别在腰间的折扇取下，半掩住脸，双眸里带着浓浓的哀求。  
　　“江兄，你不吃蓝家的苦菜汤，会不会饿啊，要不，一起去彩衣镇，你我好多年没有坐在一起好好聚聚了。”  
　　想得美！  
　　聂二与我同窗的时候，已经是他第二次到蓝家求学，所以，他喝蓝家的苦菜汤，抄写蓝家三千多条家规，那是深刻在记忆里的一笔，抹都抹不去。  
　　他想让我带着他去彩衣镇搓一顿，真是想得太美了，到时候，在他大哥那里，必定是我江澄带着他去的，罪名全由着我来背。  
　　“我辟谷了。”我冷冷看着他。  
　　“江兄，别这么绝情嘛，你看你，喝蓝家的苦菜汤都喝吐了，我们去彩衣镇寻家酒肆喝上一盏可好？”  
　　任凭你怎么求，就是不上你的当。  
　　“江澄，你做人不要这样好不好，想当初，你可是也看过我绝版收藏的，要是说出去，你的脸面往哪里放。”  
　　见软的不行，聂二有一种恼羞成怒的气势，但我只是一耸肩，做了一个请的手势。  
　　“随意，老子不怕，倒是你，你收藏的那些绝版春/宫/图若是被你大哥知道了，他可不是拿着刀撵你这么简单了。”  
　　哈，聂二，你倒是单纯的很，以为用这事能威胁到我？  
　　当年你和魏无羡躲在被窝里看春宫图的时候，老子跟我男人已经实践了，你倒是去说啊，看你大哥不打断你的腿。  
　　很明显，聂二的脖子缩了缩，他哪敢啊！  
　　“聂二，老子现在是江氏宗主，即便里头那些人看不起我，身份摆在这里，他们也不敢对我怎么样，别拿小孩子那一套吓唬我，你就乖乖去把你那份苦菜汤喝了吧。”  
　　朝他挥挥手，转身就走，嘴里的苦味似乎更浓烈了一些，我得找点水漱漱口，蓝家的药膳真的是一言难尽，唉。  
　　“江澄，你别走啊！”聂二又追了上来，拉拉我的袖子，一脸委屈的表情，“我是不想喝蓝家的药膳，真没想着要威胁你。虽然你现在是宗主了，在外人面前我规矩一点叫一声江兄，可私底下，当年我们在蓝家求学，感情还是不错的啊。”  
　　当年求学的时候，老子跟蓝涣的感情很好是真的，跟你没感情好伐。  
　　“甭废话，你就乖乖去把苦菜汤喝了吧，我听见你大哥的刀已经要出鞘了。”  
　　我把他的手从我的衣袖行拿开，瞥他一眼，这脸色比苦菜汤还要青一些，真是可怜。  
　　我自顾回竹园，他在后头叫道：“江澄，我们来打赌好不好？”  
　　打赌？  
　　我豁然转身，挑眉朝他问道：“赌什么？”  
　　“赌蓝家的筵席上不可能有鸳鸯火锅。”  
　　“那不是废话。”我嘴上冷笑着说出这句话，心里却是鄙夷的笑着，谁说的，老子想要有，蓝涣就能将鸳鸯火锅上桌。  
　　“蓝家怎么可以让鸳鸯火锅上筵席，即便泽芜君想要，他也不可能做到一夜之间置办齐火锅。”  
　　“江澄，你还真了解蓝家。”  
　　“你不要用这阴阳怪气的语调，你不就是觉得我事事都要强，今天当着这么多宗主的面驳了你曦臣哥哥的提议，你说蓝家不可能有鸳鸯火锅，我就会说一定会有，聂二，你的小心思逃得过我的眼睛？”  
　　“你……”聂二头一次在我的面前被气得说不出话来，连扇子都不用了，紧握着，身体隐隐颤抖。  
　　“也是，我江澄就是这样要强的人！我就跟你打赌了，你曦臣哥哥为了让我附和他的提议，一定会在蓝家的筵席上鸳鸯火锅，你若是输了，把你收藏的春/宫/图交出来可好？我若是输了，送你白银一千两，让你入手最新版的春/宫/图，可好？”  
　　为了我家道侣，我也是拼了，横竖都没我什么好，可还是甘之如饴。  
　　聂二大概是以为我不会上他的当，我这么一说，他还怔楞了一下，等回过神来，我早转身走了。  
　　“江澄，那一言为定。”  
　　他的目的是达到了，激将着我附和他家曦臣哥哥的提议，不露山不显水的，真是高明的手段。  
　　所以说，有的时候，真不能看一个人的表象，聂二在他大哥的保护下，琴棋书画精通……一小半，到如今，御剑，不，聂家的人都是御刀，据说至今御刀还不太稳当。  
　　就是这么一个人，他丢下一群人，追着我出来，说了几句话，就达成了他的目的。  
　　只要我输了，他不但白得一千两银子，还能让他曦臣哥哥的计划得以实现。  
　　哼，聂怀桑的年纪比我还大一些，整天曦臣哥哥这么叫着，蓝涣就没觉得不妥吗？  
　　老子很不高兴，聂二，你必须把这个称呼给我改掉。  
　　到了次日，蓝家的早膳依旧是干贝粥，倒也鲜美，一干人没什么话。  
　　我独自一人坐在角落里，当然知道有多少目光落在我身上，看好戏的也罢，同情我的也好，有昨晚爱人给予的温柔护体，什么都没有感受到。  
　　上午的会上，各家宗主提出了难处，四大家族能解决的自然是当场给解决，我云梦江氏实力摆在这里，出人出力自当相助，昨晚上的话题倒是没再提出来。  
　　但我知道，众多宗主里，有金光善授意的人，肯定会在什么时候突兀的提出来仙督这事。  
　　中午的菜肴少了蓝家的苦菜汤，以新鲜蔬菜为主。  
　　下午倒是清闲了许多，问题解决了不少，除却昨晚上蓝涣的提议，这次清谈会倒称得上圆满。  
　　到了晚上，蓝涣将众人迎到另外一个大厅，还未等进门就闻到了令人食指大动的香味，我心里暗笑，接下去可有好戏瞧了。  
　　进入大厅，清一色的两人桌，桌上摆放着小型的鸳鸯火锅，一白一红的汤底，每个火锅面前有一个蓝家的弟子管着炭火。  
　　案桌上各种调料俱全，盘中是各色蔬菜和肉类一应俱全。  
　　除了我和蓝涣，其余人都傻眼了，连聂家的兄弟和金家的父子也是一脸懵逼的状态。  
　　蓝涣走到我面前作揖，眉眼带笑，更显得他谪仙一般的姿容，引得我心神一震，我男人果然是世家公子榜排名第一位，真美，好想抱上去。  
　　“江宗主，鸳鸯火锅备上了，昨日之言，是否算数？”  
　　真想回到寒室去，只有他和我二人的世界，演戏很累的。  
　　我的嘴角抽了抽 ，让金家的人和聂家的人看清楚我处在震惊当中，回过神来，狠狠剐了他一眼。  
　　下巴微扬，做出一个打死也不肯承认的姿态，冷冷道：“江某说话自然算数，泽芜君，你的提议不过是个轮廓，要真的实行，需要更加细致的计划，我云梦江氏赞同你的提议也无妨。”  
　　最后，我一副“愿赌不服输”的姿态被蓝顺平迎到了我的座位上，就我一个人，还真是特别的待遇。  
　　只不过，我案桌上的火锅料少的可怜。  
　　我抬起头往蓝涣那头狠狠瞪了一眼，他依旧风轻云淡，犹如三月里的春风拂面。  
　　为什么我的火锅料这么少？  
　　晚吟少吃些，寒室里留着最好的吃食呢。  
　　景仪日记（澄澄篇07）  
　　蓝家一向以清淡素食为主，谁都不曾想到，蓝家的清谈会上竟会出现鸳鸯火锅。  
　　蓝涣选择的这个大厅在蓝家重大场合才会用到，比如各种节日的家宴，嫡系子弟按照辈分坐席，济济一堂，热闹却不喧闹。  
　　原本这次的清谈会无需启用这个大厅，但为了让鸳鸯火锅盛会留下更深的印象，我跟蓝涣建议启用这里。  
　　果然，我的预测是正确的，宗主们在惊讶过后，在氤氲的雾气中食指大动，气氛极其的和谐。  
　　俗话说得好，吃人家嘴软，拿人家手短，蓝涣祭出鸳鸯火锅，在坐的宗主们还能有什么话说。  
　　蓝涣依旧坐在主位上，与聂家和金家的人交谈甚欢，我吃了一些，假意面色阴沉，丢下一句“不打搅各位宗主的兴致”，起身离开大厅，听到身后议论纷纷，江宗主打赌输了，心里不痛快云云。  
　　哼，没有我，你们在云深不知处能吃到火锅？  
　　还是鸳鸯火锅。  
　　想得美！  
　　为了这顿火锅，我和蓝涣可是付出了不小的代价。  
　　首先是叔父那里过不了关，时间回到昨晚，蓝涣在叔父那里劝说了好久，被罚了抄写家规一遍，才勉强得到叔父的同意。  
　　回到寒室，我等他好久了，他关上门便说成了，我扑上去啃他，被他反压在门板上，耳鬓厮磨，衣衫脱落，直接把我拐到了床上，共赴云雨。  
　　几番缠绵后，我趴在他光裸的胸口上，食指一圈一圈的画着，告诉他，姑苏城里生意最好的那家客常来酒楼就是我开的，明日的火锅宴，就交给他们办。  
　　我能感觉到蓝涣的身子僵了一下，取笑道：“怎么，你家道侣比你会挣钱，心里不舒服？”  
　　“怎会。”他抚摸我的头顶，满眼深深的情意，“主母如此会挣钱，是蓝家的福气。”  
　　眼中的捉狭一闪而逝，在我发飙之前堵住我的唇，辗转缠绵，吻的我险些喘不过气来，这才放开。  
　　“晚吟可别嫌弃江家的主母不会挣钱。”  
　　“我是你们蓝家的江宗主，你是我江家的泽芜君，什么主母不主母的，蓝曦臣，我告诉你，下次再犯，看我不打断你的腿。”  
　　很显然，光着身子窝在他怀里的我，即便语气凶狠异常，在他的眼里也不过是情人之间的打闹。  
　　最后，依旧是他一本正经的应着，唇角却是止不住的上翘，翻身将我压下，又来了一个抵死缠绵的深吻，差一点又要做上一回。  
　　好在我还保持了清醒，催促着穿上衣裳，和他一起去了一趟姑苏城，赶在酒楼打烊之前见到了掌柜。  
　　那掌柜是江叔的远房亲戚，也只有他知道这家酒楼属于云梦江氏，虽不识我，但我右手食指的紫电他是认识的。  
　　对于我提出的要求，他一口答应，也连声跟蓝涣保证，绝对做到万无一失，更是保证说，绝没有见到过江宗主和蓝宗主一起到客常来。  
　　不愧是江叔教出来的人，我甩下一句“店里的伙计每人赏赐二十两银子”就拉着蓝涣离开。  
　　不用我回头，我能感受背后崇敬和不解的目光。  
　　掌柜的肯定是想不明白，自家的宗主不但没让蓝家出钱，还倒贴每个伙计赏银二十两，这桩赔本的买卖，宗主似乎还挺高兴的。  
　　我自然是高兴的，能帮到我家道侣，区区一点银子在我江澄眼里自然算不得什么。  
　　看看今天筵席上吃得开心的各家宗主，我心里不禁想吐槽几句，没吃过这么好吃的鸳鸯火锅吧，食材都是今日早上才采购到的，为了让你们在蓝家吃到这顿毕生难忘的火锅，我可是让客常来歇业了一天。  
　　不过呢，凡事都是有得有失，客常来是歇业了一天，但那些个宗主都在询问蓝涣，蓝涣趁机给客常来宣传了一番，连金光善这只老狐狸都在说，得空到姑苏城中走一趟，去客常来酒楼尝试一下别的特色菜。  
　　他这么一说，底下一片附和声，我心想，呵呵，我要不要在兰陵和清河，以及稍微热闹的城镇里，都开设一家客常来的分店呢？  
　　算了，在姑苏城里开这家客常来，也是为了让自己感觉离蓝涣近一些，其他地方，估计生意不会错，但，如此兴师动众的，就怕被人知道客常来是我云梦江氏的，到时候又得落人口实，说什么我江澄包藏祸心，是下一个温家云云。  
　　我在我道侣的地盘上开一家店，总没你们什么事吧。  
　　回到竹园，依旧是那个叫蓝磊的弟子守在门口，见我回来，忙给我见礼，我依旧给他一记别我烦的眼神，自顾进来竹园，关上门，进屋，关上房门后，摔出传送符去了寒室。  
　　我估计蓝顺平对这个蓝磊说了什么，也大概是因为今早在去饭堂的路上遇上不长眼的顾宗主，被我一阵怼，蓝磊对我的态度恭敬了不少。  
　　那顾宗主仗着自己年长，取笑我连个伺候的门生都不带，我冷笑回了一句：“蓝家清谈会，包食宿，我长着手，自己会洗衣服，带什么门生子弟，我莲花坞忙着呢，再则说了，蓝家的弟子难道做的不好？”  
　　后来听蓝涣说，火锅宴后，聂怀桑偷偷摸摸上竹园找我，被蓝磊拦在外头，说什么也不让他进门，说我已经睡下了，聂怀桑非要见，还惊动了附近菊园里的几位宗主。  
　　后来，蓝顺平出面将他请回兰园，据说，聂怀桑被他大哥狠狠惩罚了一顿。  
　　再到后来，在金家的清谈会上遇见，聂怀桑偷偷摸摸把我拉到一边，从怀里掏出一本春宫图，说这是他最宝贝的，愿赌服输，给我了，还问我火锅宴那晚，我怎么就睡死了，他揣着这本宝贝来找我，差点被他大哥发现，双腿差点不保。  
　　呵，我那才不是睡死了，我是跟我道侣在寒室里上演活色春宫，聂二，你只能眼睛过过瘾，不会懂相爱之人情意相通的实践是多么的美妙。  
　　我到寒室的时候，蓝顺平早就派人准备好了热水，我伸手试了一下，这要是下去，肯定会褪层皮，于是，心里不禁呵呵，蓝顺平，你这是想着你家宗主回来跟我洗鸳鸯浴啊，把水弄得这么烫，让我现在寒室等我男人？  
　　估计蓝涣也是这个意思，桌上放着鸳鸯火锅，荤素搭配的火锅料，还有一坛天子笑，我不客气的坐下来先一个人涮起火锅来。  
　　没多久，蓝涣回来了，开了门见我鼓着腮帮子在吃，忙关上门在我身边坐了下来，在我了脸颊上落下一吻，眉眼里带着浓浓的眷恋。  
　　“明日你就要走了。”他拿起筷子给我夹起青菜，“好想多留你几日。”  
　　我心头一颤，我何尝不想多留几日，陪在你身边，陪在儿子身边。  
　　侧头躲过他的筷子，张开手臂将他抱在怀里，脸埋在他的颈项里，语气里带着自己都觉察不到的撒娇：“我不要吃这些，我想吃你。”  
　　我男人直接硬了……  
　　“先洗澡……”他激动的有点语无伦次，“不行，先别，我身上都是火锅味……”  
　　我撕扯他的衣裳，轻笑了起来，“先做完了再洗，水太热……”  
　　这三日，我们虽然还是偷偷摸摸的，但总算是像寻常的夫妻一般睡在了一张床上，大多的时候是蓝涣主动，但不能说我就是被动的。  
　　只要我想，我就能把我家道侣迷得七魂六窍都没了。  
　　被我主动挑起的情欲在床榻之上发泄了一回，鸳鸯浴洗着洗着，我挂在他身上，只在他的耳边喃喃说了一句“还想要”，于是，铺天盖地的情欲再次淹没了我。  
　　在我的面前，泽芜君才不是什么君子。  
　　闹了两回，等蓝涣重新铺了床，把我从浴桶里捞起来，包了条大巾子，帐帘放下，隔绝了浓情荡漾的私密空间。  
　　我窝在他的胸口，低声说道：“明日午饭后我就要走了，早上起来想给儿子做一顿早饭。”  
　　他亲了亲我的脸颊，低声说道：“我跟叔父提过，今年除夕，我和景仪去莲花坞陪你守岁，初二一早再回来，他答应了，这顿早饭就留到初一早上，我还想着……”  
　　他低下头凑近我耳边，低声说出他的想法，我心头一震，抬起头，不管他有多惊讶，搂住他的颈子，用力的亲吻他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇。  
　　“蓝涣，我爱你，我爱你，我好爱你……”  
　　我激动的再也说不出别的话语来，我只知道，此时此刻，我只想将这个人紧紧抱住，这一生一世，再也没有人可以把我们分开。  
　　“我知道，我也爱你，我的晚吟。”  
　　他也紧紧搂抱着我，轻轻拍着我的后背，让我平静下来。  
　　“我很残忍的给景仪施了暗示，每过半年就会淡忘与你相处的一些事，晚吟，你不要责怪我，等我们一家能相认的时候，我会收回那些暗示，让他记起与你相处的点点滴滴，让他知道，你有多么的爱他。”  
　　我的眼泪像决堤的洪水，滴滴啪啪落在他的胸口上，用力点了点头，我明白的，我不会怪责你。  
　　“蓝涣，谢谢你。”  
　　无论以后会变成什么样的情况，我江晚吟会一直一直深爱着你，此生不渝。  
　　景仪日记（蓝湛篇01）  
　　我叫蓝湛，字忘机，姑苏蓝氏宗主的亲弟弟。  
　　这次的清谈会在云深不知处举行，仙门百家的宗主差不多聚齐了。  
　　上一次射日之征后在金麟台举办的清谈会，仙门百家为了分地盘，差点就当场打起来。  
　　而这一次在我们蓝家，由我兄长蓝曦臣主持，他们为了自身的利益想打起来，也要看看是在什么地方。  
　　蓝家的云深不知处，规矩甚多，上有我严谨的叔父坐镇，下有我和煦如春风一般的兄长，想必那些想作怪的人也要细细思虑一下。  
　　我兄长泽芜君蓝曦臣，待人接物都以温煦的微笑报之，若是把他当成傻甜白，那这个人离死期就不远了。  
　　他二十岁担当起蓝氏的宗主，若真是个傻甜白，就算吃了亏，上了当，也只会暗暗忍受，那我蓝家早就被人蚕食。  
　　只是，最近我觉得兄长有点奇怪。  
　　这几天清谈会，他作为主人，招待来宾很是辛苦，我是理解的，可，他有三天没有来探望我了，我心里有点不安。  
　　我和兄长都是叔父带大的，不负责任的父亲总是闭关，母亲又早早过了世，我童年的记忆里，无论是学习和生活，兄长的身影都融入其中。  
　　是兄长陪着我一路走到了现在，我虽然沉默寡言，在外人看来甚为孤傲冷淡，但我的心思全然逃不过兄长的眼睛。  
　　他是这个世上对我最好的人。  
　　他老早就知道了我心里的那个秘密，不但没有责怪我，还一直在安慰我。  
　　我喜欢云梦江氏的大弟子魏婴，或许是从第一次剑拔弩张的见面开始的。  
　　我出生蓝家，家规甚严，从小就教导一言一行都要雅正，比起兄长，他作为下一任的宗主被教养长大，他背负的东西比我还要多。  
　　当魏婴和江澄师兄弟来云深不知处求学后，我看到了一个完全不同的世界，原来，江氏的子弟可以活得如此肆意潇洒。  
　　魏婴的口头禅，生前哪管身后事，浪得一日是一日，他总是在挑战叔父的底线，把叔父气得不轻，也引起了我对他全部的注意。  
　　他的师弟，江氏的少宗主江澄，表面上遵守蓝家的规矩，可暗地里也是跟着魏婴破坏家规，他比较狡猾一些，至少叔父不知道他也破了很多次的家规。  
　　对魏婴的感情，直到后来才明白，可惜，那时候，有些事已经发展到了不可收拾的地步。  
　　我为了救他，背后受了戒鞭，重伤，对外说是闭关，可实际上是在养伤。  
　　最终，我担心的事发生了，兄长瞒着我带人去了乱葬岗，魏婴身死，等我拖着伤残之身赶过去，只救下躲在树洞里的温苑。  
　　那是魏婴想保护的人，我没有细想，抱着他回到了云深不知处。  
　　后果可想而知，叔父对我私自离家已经气得要罚我抄写几百遍的家规，加上带回个温家的遗孤，我看到他隐隐发抖的身子，怕是打死我的心都有了。  
　　最后，兄长劝服了叔父，先救助孩子，那孩子发着高烧，性命堪忧，我见叔父的态度软了下来，便道：“我想收养他。”  
　　前几年，兄长从外头抱回来一个身份不明的婴儿，说是蓝家的嫡系，叔父也没多追究，就给那孩子取名蓝景仪，因为射日之征，由他暂时养育，待孩子仿若亲孙，我从未见他有如此温柔慈善的一面。  
　　我想，俗话说得好，隔代亲，叔父年纪大了，景仪那孩子他喜欢，温苑那孩子也是个好孩子，收养他，叔父应该不会反对。  
　　可哪里知道，叔父刚才是勉强答应了兄长医治温苑，一听我的话，气得胡子都翘了起来，叫我去祠堂跪个三天三夜，蓝家的不肖子孙。  
　　我便道：“兄长抱着景仪回来的时候，叔父可没有仔细追究。”  
　　虽然我也知道，兄长是断不会做与外头的女子苟且生下私生子这等事，但，为了让温苑留下来，我也只好违心的说了这话，把兄长拉下水。  
　　魏婴是希望温苑能活下来的，所以，我要尽可能保住温苑。  
　　叔父听了我的话，眼角微妙的抽了抽，拳头紧握着，狠狠瞪了我一眼，哼了声，倒是缓缓坐回了位子上。  
　　还是兄长护着我，虽然他的表情有点尴尬，朝我递过来一记跪下请罪的眼神，笑吟吟对叔父说道：“孩子是无辜的，那么小的人，慢慢教，肯定会成为我们蓝家的骄傲，叔父，就让忘机养着他吧。”  
　　兄长不愧是兄长，他这么一说，叔父的神情缓和了一些。  
　　我正要感激兄长，被他一摆手制止，继续对叔父说道：“等那孩子恢复健康，就让他和景仪一起上学，也好做个伴。景仪虽说养在我身边，可一个玩伴也没有，以他乐天派的个性，一定能感染那孩子。忘机，你可想好给孩子取名？”  
　　我不假思索的说道：“蓝愿，愿望的愿，字思追。”  
　　我的话才出口，叔父的脸又沉了下来，差点要拍桌子呵斥我。  
　　兄长笑道：“也好，愿他重新来过。”  
　　我正要感激兄长替我说好话，一阵眩晕从心脏传至四肢百骸，眼前一黑，失去了知觉。  
　　等我醒来，在我的静室里，兄长守在一旁，见我醒了，伸手捋了捋我额前的乱发，轻声叹道：“孩子没有大碍，但需要静养，先在药庐调理一些时日，倒是你自己，想要寻他，先把身子休养好。”  
　　我看到他眼里的担忧之情，点头答应他好自保重，那日起，只要他在家，都会抽出时间来看我。  
　　后来思追身子好了些，搬到静室与我一起生活，他就带着景仪一起来看我。  
　　说起来，自从兄长收养景仪后，我就不是他心里最重要的人了，我有点嫉妒景仪这孩子。  
　　思追和我一起生活后，兄长依旧是我最重要的人，我觉得有点不公平，我要跟他说，我是他亲弟弟，他必须要把我放在第一位。  
　　三日没见到兄长，我很想他，于是，在清谈会结束的这日午后，我去给叔父请安，顺便去看看兄长。  
　　到了叔父的院子，被他的侍从拦在外头，说江宗主在跟先生告辞，先生有令，任何人不见。  
　　我一怔，江澄什么时候跟叔父的关系这么好的？来参加清谈会的宗主们不是吃了午饭都离开了，他怎么还在？  
　　他来云深求学的那段时日，表面上是好学生，暗地里也是破坏家规的捣蛋鬼，魏婴所做的事，他都是参一脚的，别以为我不知道。  
　　我不理睬侍从，直接进了门，只听得兄长温和的声音传了过来，“忘机，不可无理。”  
　　紧接着就看见他引着江澄从叔父的书房里出来，朝我丢过来一记警告的眼神，在叔父这里，不可无礼。  
　　我朝他行了一礼，对上江澄冷傲的神情，心里顿觉一股子恶意翻滚，恨不得上前跟他打一架，就是他带着人剿了魏婴的乱葬岗，若不是他，魏婴也不会死。  
　　“忘机！”兄长看透了我眼中的情绪，低声警告道：“进去给叔父请安吧。”  
　　那是兄长对弟弟的警告，也是蓝氏宗主对子弟的警告，我很清楚兄长的语气里带着多少不悦，当着江澄的面，我不敢表现出委屈的表情，朝江澄略一作揖，越过他朝书房走去。  
　　“含光君。”景仪小小的身影倚在门边，见我进来，忙给我施礼，我倒是一愣，这孩子今天怎么没去上学？  
　　这孩子很怕我，因为他太皮，时常做错事，被罚抄家规，所以，就是去静室和思追玩耍，也小心翼翼看我的脸色。  
　　我觉得他大概是跟兄长生活久了，学会了他的本事，我心里的心思十有七八逃不过这孩子的眼睛。  
　　今天倒是奇了，这孩子不但没注意到我不悦的表情，还很不礼貌的倚着门，偷偷望着兄长离去的身影，我斜睨他一眼，发现他的眼中是浓浓的不舍。  
　　叔父轻咳一声，面色严肃的朝我问道：“伤可好些了？”  
　　我忙朝他行礼，回答说好些了。  
　　“你来得正好，帮我处理这些宗卷。”叔父起身，指着案桌上的一堆宗卷，“景仪，叔爷爷带你出去走走，吃了药，走一圈，药性消散了才好。”  
　　景仪赶紧站直了身子，咳嗽了三五  
　　声，还举着右拳掩唇，像极了叔父气急时用咳嗽缓解情绪的模样。  
　　怎么看，这孩子都没有病，装的。  
　　可是，以叔父的眼力劲，景仪怎么可能瞒得住他，没病还窝在叔父这里不去上学，果然是被宠坏了。  
　　看着叔父牵着景仪的手出了门，好似跟着兄长送江澄的路线去的，我的内心深处有一阵萧瑟的秋风吹拂而过。  
　　一片凄凉。  
　　蓝景仪，你夺走了我在兄长心中第一的位置。  
　　如今，你这是又夺走了我在叔父心里的位置吗？  
　　我很慌，我失宠了。  
　　景仪日记（蓝湛篇02）  
　　云深不知处，山峰之上云雾环绕，山恋叠翠间，各种建筑若隐若现，屋顶上的蓝氏家纹熠熠生辉。  
　　入秋后，云深特有的气候，早晚的气温跟午时要差很多，我在夜间巡逻时，少穿了一件外套，着了凉，略有些咳嗽。  
　　十岁以前，我的身子较弱，时常生病，叔父忙于宗务，一直是兄长在我身边照顾。  
　　在我的心里，兄长一直是最重要的人。  
　　即便后来我发觉对魏婴产生了异样的情愫，为他挨了戒鞭，喝他喝过的酒，受他受过的伤。  
　　兄长在我的心里依旧是谁都无法撼动，即便是魏婴也不能。  
　　可是如今的兄长，已经没有把我放在他心里最重要的位置。  
　　天气冷热交叉，容易生病，以我的身体尚且在巡夜的时候着了凉，景仪和思追几岁大的孩子也没有逃过入秋后的这场风寒。  
　　思追还好，大概是因为之前在药庐的时候灌了很多不同种类的药，喝了几天药以后，又是活蹦乱跳的。  
　　倒是我，伤未痊愈，又不想喝药，拖了几天，咳嗽越发的严重了。  
　　或许，我是故意的，我就是想病得更严重些，引起兄长的关注。  
　　景仪这孩子这次生病来势汹汹，不但发了烧，还咳嗽不断，兄长亲自照料不眠不休好几天，眼睛都熬红了。  
　　我知道，我不应该跟一个小孩子吃醋，可是这一次，兄长为了照顾景仪，对我不闻不问，他或许根本不知道我病了。  
　　还是叔父来静室看望过我，嘱咐我好好养身子，不要再这么任性了，天冷了就得多穿衣服。  
　　我很委屈，真不是故意不穿衣服才着了凉。  
　　那天晚上出门的时候气温尚暖，我未思及半夜的气温会降到那么低，一时失策。  
　　只是，这一次，兄长太过分了，我的咳嗽声都能传到寒室去了，他都没有过来看我一眼。  
　　打小只要我有一两声咳嗽的，他就跟紧张成什么似的，现在，我快咳死了，他都不理我。  
　　思追是个好孩子，知道心疼我，这几日求着我喝药，看他眼泪汪汪捧着煎好的药站在我面前，就算是铁石心汤的人也会服软。  
　　喝了三天的药，咳嗽好了许多，他也每天去寒室打听景仪的情况，说景仪退了烧，也是喝了药咳嗽才好了很多，就是不让他进寒室，生怕他被景仪传染。  
　　我漫不经心问思追，泽芜君有没有问起我的病情，孩子有些不好意思的说，泽芜君没问，我没进寒室，也没有禀告泽芜君您了。  
　　我扶额，兄长果然不知道我病了，这都快七日了，他天天守在景仪身边，宗务都丢给叔父处理。  
　　景仪在他心里真这么重要吗？  
　　我不敢想，这孩子如果真的是他和外面的女人生的私生子……  
　　不，我兄长绝不是这样的人。  
　　我为自己怀疑兄长而感到懊恼。  
　　景仪的爹娘对兄长而言，肯定是很重要的人，兄长受人所托，才会对景仪视若亲生。  
　　既然兄长不知道我病了，我又对他产生了不该有的怀疑，我觉得我亲自去寒室一趟，才能把起伏不定的情绪稳定下来。  
　　一早，天气又冷了许多，我让思追多带一件衣服，送他出门后，捋了捋刘海，朝寒室走去。  
　　路边的早菊在冷风中争相开放，淡淡的香气散发在空气里。  
　　我顺着青石板路走进寒室的范围，只听得景仪这孩子的大嗓门在叫：“泽芜君，我真的不想喝药了，咳咳咳，我已经好了。”  
　　我皱了皱眉，云深不知处禁止喧哗，这孩子在宗主的住所这般大声，是想把蓝家所有人的目光都引向这里吗？  
　　我轻咳了声，步子也迈得特别的沉重，无声的告知兄长我来了。  
　　果然，在安慰景仪的兄长开门迎了出来，面带微笑朝我招呼道：“忘机来了。”  
　　我朝他行礼，被他迎进屋，抬眸一看，坐在桌案前的人已经咕噜咕噜把一碗药喝了下去。  
　　“景仪真是好孩子。”兄长的脸上露出欣慰的笑意，是我熟悉的，珍惜的，想要守护的。  
　　兄长回过头问我，“忘机这么早过来，可用了早膳？”  
　　我进门就瞄见桌案上摆着白粥小菜，还有一个白煮蛋。  
　　我这么早过来，就是想吃一口兄长亲手做的膳食。  
　　轻轻一摇头，说了声没有，兄长就让我坐下来一起用早膳，给我盛了一碗粥，我抬眼看了看景仪，这孩子起身给我行了一礼，坐下来后，注意力就集中在那个白煮鸡蛋上了。  
　　“咳嗽还未全好，不能吃鸡蛋。”不愧是兄长，一眼就看穿了景仪，伸手摸摸他的额头，一下子把我拉进了回忆里。  
　　幼年时，兄长也是这般体贴入微的对我，生怕我有一丝委屈，而今，我虽然已成年，可也需要兄长的爱护和照拂。  
　　是兄长觉得我长大了，不需要他了吗？  
　　我心中的委屈，情不自禁的就从眼睛里面流露了出来，兄长温和一笑，看穿了我，把鸡蛋拿起来放在我面前，唇角微扬，不必明说，我也知道他在安抚我的醋意。  
　　对，我就是吃醋了，我再怎么成年，我也是兄长的弟弟，景仪凭什么占据了我在兄长心里第一的位置？  
　　我知道不能跟一个才五六岁的孩子斗气，但我忍不住。  
　　换作谁都忍不了。  
　　我不客气的拿起鸡蛋，正要往桌面磕蛋壳，景仪嘟着嘴小声叫道：“含光君咳嗽还没好呢，他也不能吃鸡蛋。”  
　　“忘机，你也病了？”兄长甚是惊讶的看着我，刚刚拿起的勺子轻轻放下，伸手摸摸我的脸，自责说道：“消瘦了不少，伤未痊愈，又病了，都是我不好，这些天只顾着景仪……”  
　　“兄长，我已经好了。”兄长自责不已的语气让我不能朝他露出委屈的表情来。  
　　手里的鸡蛋攥紧了些，景仪的目光一直盯着，这可是兄长给我的鸡蛋，不能给你。  
　　兄长倒是没发现我眼中护卫鸡蛋的坚定决心，朝景仪问道：“你怎么知道含光君病了？是思追昨天来看你的时候说的吗？”  
　　这两天景仪好了些，思追才能陪着他说会儿话，他点了点头，兄长就更加懊恼了。  
　　“忘机，是兄长疏忽了。”  
　　感受着兄长的手掌轻轻落在我的手背上，我的心头有一股暖流缓缓注入心脏，全身的经脉仿佛活了过来，这几日的苦药总算没白喝，但兄长的抚慰是灵药，一下子手到病除。  
　　嗯，我完全好了，嗓子也不会痒痒的，不会忍不住要咳嗽了。  
　　我要吃鸡蛋！  
　　但是，下一刻，我手里的鸡蛋被兄长给拿走了。  
　　“不行，不行，你咳嗽未好，也不能吃鸡蛋。”  
　　我一脸平静的表情面对把剥了壳的鸡蛋放进自己那碗粥里的兄长，我知道，这个鸡蛋原本就是兄长吃的。  
　　我的内心伤感万分，我忍不住想要呐喊：兄长，我的咳嗽已经无碍，我想吃你亲手做的白煮蛋。  
　　泪流满面。  
　　我低下头吃我的粥，余光瞥见景仪一边喝粥一边朝我张望了几眼，没有忍住的笑意从唇角流泻出来，完全是一副幸灾乐祸的模样。  
　　我面无表情的朝他轻描淡写的看了一眼，吓得他赶紧低头喝粥，小脸煞白。  
　　“忘机，不可。”兄长又是无奈又是好笑的伸过手来，点了点我的额头。  
　　我抬眼看他 这一次，心里的所有委屈都毫无保留的给他瞧见。  
　　兄长，你的心里已经没我的位置了，我也病了，你不闻不问，忘机很伤心，很难过，很委屈。  
　　兄长苦笑了声，夹了点腌萝卜放在我的碗里，并未说话，可眼底里的温柔却让我鼻子酸酸的，这才是我想要的兄长。  
　　我们兄弟两个用目光交流着彼此的心灵，一道不适宜的目光像一道闪电劈下，兄长的目光才在我的身上停留那么一会会儿，又被景仪吸引了过去。  
　　我朝蓝景仪小朋友丢过去一记警告的眼神：小心别犯错，否则，罚抄写家规加倍。  
　　景仪低下头嗯嗯啊啊的言语不清的说着，兄长轻声斥道：“食不言。”  
　　那孩子赶紧三两口把碗里的粥吃完，起身，行礼，一溜烟的回他的卧房去了。  
　　我的心里略略的平衡了些。  
　　“忘机，不要跟孩子吃醋，兄长这次确实忽略了你，但在兄长心里，你永远是我要守护的人。”  
　　我抬眸望进兄长恳切的眼中，垂下眼睑，嗯了一声，不敢在兄长的面前再露出委屈的表情来。  
　　内心里又是一阵萧瑟的秋风吹拂而过，一片荒芜。  
　　兄长，以前的你一定会对我说，“忘机，你是我最重要的人”，而不是“永远要守护的人”。  
　　我只想当那个在你心里第一重要的人。  
　　蓝景仪小朋友，以后别犯在我手里，别以为我不会以权谋私，你夺走了我在兄长心里第一的位置，我会公报私仇的。  
　　那可是我最重要的兄长。  
　　我是蓝湛，我兄长越来越不在意我了，我很慌，我该怎么办？  
　　要和一个五六岁的小屁孩争宠，谁来教我一下？  
　　在线等，很急！  
　　景仪日记（蓝湛篇03）  
　　入秋后，兄长的生辰便近在眼前。  
　　我的生辰那日，兄长都会做上一碗面，上面铺着两个溏心蛋，满满都是他对我的关怀。  
　　而从我记事起，兄长的生辰那日，我都会跟他呆在一起，特别是幼年时，每每步步紧跟，一刻也不舍离开。  
　　细细想来，温家之乱和射日之征这几年，我有时不在兄长身边，但还是会传信给他，祝他生辰快乐。  
　　至于礼物，兄长在我过生辰的时候，除了亲手做碗面条，还会有各种上等的灵器赠送与我。  
　　而我，好像并未在意这些东西，从来都是以陪伴为主，觉得在兄长生辰这天有我陪伴着，比收到任何礼物都高兴。  
　　但是，去年景仪过生日，看到他收到兄长送的礼物，高兴的半天都合不拢嘴，而兄长摸摸他的头，满眼的温柔。  
　　于是，我的心里强烈的感受到了收礼的人和送礼的人彼此之间的那种不可言传的幸福感。  
　　今天春天的时候，我就开始准备给兄长的礼物，亲自去云深不知处的最高峰挖掘来几株剑心兰①。  
　　此种兰花乃甚为难养，兄长少年时养过一阵子，每日用灵气崔护，花了一年多的时间，才让对气温环境极为严苛的剑心兰在他的寒室结出花苞。  
　　就在剑心兰开出一朵艳丽的紫色花朵之时，温家对蓝家动手，我拦在藏书阁前，兄长仓促之间将较为重要的藏书收入乾坤袋中，从暗道离开，那盆剑心兰没能等到他的回归就枯萎了。  
　　我之所以对剑心兰印象如此深刻，因为兄长从未对一种花卉如此用心过，以灵力养护，天天搬来搬去晒太阳，就像照顾小时候的我那般细心。  
　　经过我几个月的精心养护，最后还剩下一株，剑心兰适应了这里的环境，长势良好，但从未让兄长见过，因为我想给兄长一个惊喜。  
　　他身为蓝氏宗主，肩负的担子很沉很重，很多他喜欢的东西只能默默藏在心里。  
　　我想，他生辰那天，我把剑心兰送去寒室，他一定会很开心，我想看到打从心底里焕发出来的笑容。  
　　在我的期盼下，兄长的生辰终于到了。  
　　一大早，我捧着剑心兰去寒室，表情虽然依旧是一副憾不动的冰冷，但我的内心是激动的，我马上就能看见兄长发自内心深处的开心笑容。  
　　最近几日，我都在兄长的地方用早膳，兄长似乎知道我来，门已经开着了，里头传来景仪叽叽喳喳的声响。  
　　“泽芜君，你真的喜欢吗？那真是太好了！等我以后赚了银两，再给泽芜君买像样的礼物，生辰快乐！”  
　　只听见吧唧吧唧两声响，不用看，我也知道蓝景仪这个臭小孩往我兄长脸上亲了两口。  
　　我心里酸酸的，眼神暗沉下来，想起了小时候的自己，也是这般往兄长脸上直接印上口水，以示对他的喜欢。  
　　我进了寒室，见兄长不徐不疾卷着一幅画，见我来了，微笑着招呼了一声。  
　　我本想看看景仪送了兄长什么样的画，兄长似乎不想让我看到，我余光只瞥到似乎是一家三口的画像。  
　　兄长对景仪视若亲生，景仪大概是画了他和兄长，以及……似乎是穿着男装的一个人，不知道这孩子是怎么想的。  
　　兄长把画放到书架角落后，朝我走过来，笑道：“忘机，原来思追说你会送我一份惊喜，是剑心兰啊，真是多谢了。”  
　　我看到他光芒四射的笑容，顿时觉得寒室里充满了阳光灿烂，把剑心兰递给他，说了声生辰快乐。  
　　兄长伸手来接，只听得门口传来一阵凌乱的脚步声，我不由皱眉，蓝家禁疾行，往门口一看，是兄长身边最得力的蓝顺平。  
　　他先朝我行了一礼，再朝兄长行礼，语气略微急促的说道：“宗主，聂宗主和敛芳尊来了，安排在书房的偏厅，请宗主前去接待。”  
　　兄长把剑心兰放在桌上，微微一愣神，“昨儿接到拜帖说晚上到，怎么这会儿就来了？”  
　　我略略有些不悦，兄长接了我的礼物，都没有赞一声，聂明玦和金光瑶这一大早就来了，简直就是来捣乱的。  
　　目光往伸手想要拨弄剑心兰的熊孩子蓝景仪瞥一眼，他忙背起他的小书包，朝我鞠躬行礼，又朝兄长行礼说，去叔爷爷那里吃早饭，心情很好的一蹦一跳离开了寒室。  
　　这孩子，我真怀疑不是我们蓝家人，一点雅正都没有，有兄长护着，我也很无奈。  
　　“宗主，还有件事……”等景仪走了，蓝顺平又行了一礼，微妙的停顿了一下，抬眼看看兄长，收到示意但说无妨，才清了清嗓子，道：“江宗主派人送来拜帖，他过会儿来给宗主庆祝生辰。”  
　　听到“江宗主”三个字后，我明显感觉兄长的身体僵了僵，他的目光落在桌案上的一个木盒。  
　　我微讶，这是修真界早已失传的檀香盒，乃云梦江氏麾下的李氏②所出。  
　　据说，这檀香盒③有聚灵净化之效，看桌案上的盒子比兄长的裂冰略长些，肯定是用来摆放裂冰的。  
　　当年，云梦江氏覆灭，李氏一门被温氏杀光，檀香盒全部被温氏夺走，也不知这个檀香盒是谁送给兄长的。  
　　李氏虽然隶属云梦江氏，但江澄不是刚刚送来拜帖，那肯定不是他了。  
　　而且，他跟兄长的关系未必见得能送这万金难求的檀香盒，我可还记得前阵子的清谈会，兄长为了让他答应支持那个提议，不得已在蓝家摆了一次火锅宴。  
　　或许，他这次大张旗鼓的送拜帖来祝贺兄长生辰，是为了报复上次兄长让他在仙门百家宗主面前没了云梦江氏宗主的面子。  
　　江晚吟此人，心眼小的很。  
　　兄长与我的想法大概是一样的，一边嘱咐蓝顺平去山门迎接江澄，一边弯下身子把檀香盒收到内室。  
　　“忘机，你和我一起去书房。”  
　　我嗯了一声，目光落在孤零零被放在桌上的剑心兰，内心一片萧瑟感。  
　　兄长在我身边停了下来，伸手拍了拍我的肩膀，低笑道：“谢谢忘机，我很喜欢，等开花，我们一起品茶赏花可好。”  
　　我想象着剑心兰开出紫色的花朵，浓郁的香气萦绕在寒室，阳光明媚，我与兄长抵足而坐，品着茶，赏着花，真是再美好不过了。  
　　紫色是兄长最喜欢的色彩，等明年生辰，我再寻一样紫色的礼物送与兄长，让他开心一笑。  
　　他开心，我自然也开心。  
　　只是，宗主书房里的两位和正在路上的那位，他们三个不约而同的来，也不知会不会在云深不知处闹出什么大动静来。  
　　今日是兄长的生辰，若敢闹事，我的避尘可不会客气的。  
　　景仪日记（蓝湛篇04）  
　　我是蓝忘机，我现在很慌，江澄好像来蓝家下聘了……  
　　我见到了云梦江氏送来的贺礼，足足一百多抬笼箱，宗主书房的院子被堆满了，每抬都系着红色的绸子。  
　　江澄亲自押送过来的，见了我兄长，唇角扬起得意的笑。  
　　还是聂明玦皱着眉说了声：“江宗主，不知道的，还以为你来蓝家下聘呢，这许多贺礼，花了不少银子吧。”  
　　站在他身旁的金光瑶一听他语气不善，赶紧拉拉他的袖子，示意他说话别太直的意思。  
　　可我看出来了，金光耀眼底精光一闪，恐怕也是这么想的。  
　　我的心里升起无名的怒火，江澄这是送生辰贺礼吗？  
　　他这是拿银子在羞辱兄长，羞辱蓝家。  
　　射日之征后，遭受灭门之后危危可及的云梦江氏，在江澄的带领下，迅速稳固了其在四大家族里的地位。  
　　我听兄长偶然一次说起过，江澄在经商方面很有天赋。  
　　不过一两年的时间，云梦江氏就像暴发户一般，除却兰陵金氏，在钱财方面已经稳居四大家族第二的位置，并且有追赶金家的势头。  
　　也难怪金家宗主金光善会对江氏产生抵触情绪，在前不久的清谈会上指使人直接以魏婴之事抓着江澄不放，自己又假惺惺的说，江澄年轻有为，仙督之位，指日可攀。  
　　那天要不是叔父在侧旁听，冷笑一声，道了一句，“金宗主此言差矣，江宗主的年纪和资历尚浅，他能把江氏经营到如今的地步，已属不易，做仙督，恐怕第一个跳出来反对的是你金麟台的人，放眼如今的修真界，除了你，谁还有资格坐上这仙督之位？”  
　　金光善面对叔父，自然是忙用他那把精致的扇子掩唇，又是一脸假惺惺的笑容，欲迎还拒。  
　　江澄啊江澄，我蓝家的人向来公平公正，兄长虽然弄了火锅宴拂了你的面子，可你这般小心眼，竟然在他生辰这日，弄这些貌似聘礼的笼箱抬子来折辱他啊！  
　　我的手悄悄按在避尘的剑柄上，只要江澄说出一句侮辱之言，我叫他付出应有的代价。  
　　我并不知道，当我的手按在避尘上的时候，身体里的灵气已经无意识的散发了出来，空气里流动着令人窒息的气势，江家的门生弟子已经无法呼吸。  
　　江澄上前几步，挡住我的灵气，他的身边散开紫色的灵气，冷笑一声，依旧是那副倨傲的模样。  
　　“蓝忘机，你用灵气欺负我江氏子弟作甚？我可是诚心诚意给你大哥送生辰贺礼来的，这一百多抬的礼物，可是我清谈会回去之后，精心准备。”  
　　最后这句“精心准备”加重了语气，江晚吟，你就是故意拿这些东西来折辱我兄长的。  
　　我面不改色，灵气里的怒意却到达了顶峰，就连兄长喊了我一声，我也没有把灵气收起来，周身溢出来的灵气反而更甚。  
　　“蓝二公子这是嫌弃我的礼物不好吗？不知你送了什么样的贺礼？”江澄挥手遣退跟他一起来的门生弟子，看样子，是从莲花坞顺水而下，坐船来的，一个个衣衫整齐，不像御剑而来。  
　　我心里不由得更生气，江晚吟，你真是心眼比针还小，我兄长与你并未有交情，但在仙门百家面前也没有为难你，你竟为了一次火锅宴对我兄长怀恨在心。  
　　“忘机，不可无礼。”兄长低沉的声音在我耳边响起，同时他的手按住我的肩膀，一股凌厉的气势凌驾于我之上。  
　　我不得不收起我的灵气，就算我知道兄长不会因为我的灵气而受伤，我也不能在他的面前如此放肆。  
　　江澄也收起了咄咄逼人的灵气，唇角一勾，露出一个轻蔑的笑意。  
　　“泽芜君，你真是要好好教教你家弟弟，我这般不远千里送来生辰贺礼，千里送鸿毛，还礼轻情意重，何况我的这些贺礼都是价值连城的东西。”  
　　只见那江晚吟走到一旁，掀开了盖在上头的红布，打开一个笼箱，顿时一阵金光闪耀，差点被亮瞎了眼睛。  
　　铺满箱子的是整整齐齐的珍珠，又打开一个，是一整箱的玉器，再开一箱，满满一箱人参。  
　　“我也不知道泽芜君喜欢什么，反正送最贵的总没错了。这里一百一十箱，十一种物品，每种十箱，反正你姑苏蓝氏人口众多，这些个人参貂皮珍珠玉器夜明珠各种小玩意的灵器都用得上，泽芜君，江某人的一片心意，收下可好？”  
　　聂明玦在一旁哼了一声，面色冷冽的说道：“江宗主，你还真是财大气粗！”明显的贬义。  
　　江澄却是毫不在意的朝他抱拳，不在意的笑了笑，道：“这点东西不算什么，就当是给泽芜君的生辰添一点彩头，也不知聂宗主和送了泽芜君什么样的贺礼？”  
　　他这话一说出口聂明诀和金光瑶的面色就变了变。  
　　金光瑶倒也罢了，此人善于收敛真实表情，聂明玦，如何能忍得了，顿时怒了。  
　　拳头紧握，怒斥道：“江澄，你显摆什么，不就是靠着你父亲给你留下的产业……”  
　　他这话还没有说完，江澄冷嗤了声，道：“聂宗主恐怕不知道吧，我阿爹确实留下了一些产业给我，可到我手里，已经翻了好几倍。”  
　　他这意思就是“我比你们在场的每个人都会挣银子”，于是，聂明玦身体里的灵气没控制好，一下子爆了出来。  
　　可江澄却像个没事人似的，朝我丢过来一记挑衅的目光，问道：“含光君，你送什么礼物给你兄长了？”  
　　我的灵气也一下子暴涨了，被兄长轻斥了一声，又不得不收了灵气，被兄长挡在身后，我超级委屈。  
　　只听见兄长抱拳笑道：“江宗主，忘机的贺礼是一株剑心兰，我曾经养过一株，不知道江宗主是否还记得，那时，你在蓝家求学似乎见过一次吧，后来射日之征，我不在寒室，剑心兰枯萎了。”  
　　兄长的语气里怎么有一股子难以自持的喜悦之情流泻出来？  
　　江澄在云深不知处求学的时候，还不是跟着魏婴到处捣乱，他哪里会知道兄长的寒室里养了一株剑心兰。  
　　可是，江澄却哦了一声，我从兄长的身后绕过，看到此人的脸上竟然扬起了一丝怀念的微笑，眼睛里的戾气却依旧那么浓重。  
　　“泽芜君，我送这么多贺礼来，就是来跟你拉关系的。”  
　　哈？金光瑶的表情。  
　　啥？聂明玦的表情。  
　　呵！我鄙夷的表情。  
　　看看兄长的表情，怎么看都是忍笑忍得辛苦，还一本正经的问道：“江宗主何出此言？”  
　　那还用问吗！  
　　兄长，你和聂明玦金光瑶是结义兄弟，称为三尊，把江澄一人排除在外，我看他这是借着给你送生辰贺礼的名头，一来报火锅宴的不快，二来，怕是来提醒你的，蓝家不应该将江氏排除在外。  
　　可是，即便兄长与聂明玦金光瑶是结义兄弟，那也是私人的交情，兄长身为姑苏蓝氏的宗主，对云梦江氏从未有排除的举动。  
　　“江澄，你不要欺人太甚！”我的避尘出鞘，全身的灵气在一瞬间凝聚在剑尖朝江澄刺了过去。  
　　江澄明显一怔，他右手食指上的紫电光芒一闪，化作一道屏障将他保护了起来，但避尘在屏障边缘停了下来，兄长的裂冰轻轻挑了一下剑身，避尘回鞘。  
　　“江宗主，这些贺礼既是你的心意，我便收下了。”兄长温煦的笑容和轻快的笑语让我一下子以为他被夺舍了。  
　　连聂明玦和金光瑶也是一脸呆滞的表情。  
　　这一大堆的礼物，少说也是几万两银子，那些灵器，有些怕是千金难求。  
　　兄长就这么轻易的收下了？  
　　“我与大哥三弟是私人交情，与你虽然来往不深，却也不会做出排除你之事。外人无论怎么编排，都是闲言碎语，江宗主怕也不会介怀。我大哥是当世最讲理之人，在他面前，他只站在理字这边，三弟是你亲外甥的小叔叔，江家和金家是姻亲，同气连枝，江宗主担心什么？我蓝家，只愿维持仙家百门的道义，不问世事，江宗主就更不用担心了。”  
　　“有泽芜君这番话，我就放心多了。”  
　　“江澄，你花这么大的心思就是为了我二弟的这句话？”聂明玦显然是不悦的语气，“难道我清河聂家在你眼里这么不值得信任吗？”  
　　“聂宗主见谅。”江澄给他赔不是，脸上还是那副倨傲的表情，任凭谁看了都想揍他一顿。  
　　可是，聂明玦就是偏偏吃这一套的人，江澄若是露出一副拍马溜须的神情来，恐怕会被他当场给暴喝几句。  
　　倒是金光瑶的眼睛闪过一丝尴尬，我知道，金江两家虽是姻亲，可在他爹金光善的眼中，江家就是挡路石。  
　　“我们四大家族应该同气连枝才是，走，进去先喝杯茶，等下了山，我请你到彩衣镇喝酒。”  
　　“那就多谢聂宗主了。”  
　　“江宗主，请。”  
　　我看到江澄的眼中闪过一丝不悦，冷冷笑道：“敛芳尊倒是反客为主了，以为这里是你金家啊，用不着你指引，云深不知处，我比你熟！”  
　　金光瑶讪笑，“江宗主不要凡事都夹枪带棒的，我这不是引你去茶室，没别的意思。”  
　　眼见江澄跟着聂金二人进了招待客人的偏厅茶室，我想对兄长说江家的贺礼不能收，被兄长看透，一摆手，阻止我把话说出来。  
　　“忘机，将这些贺礼藏入天字号的仓库，仔细比对礼单，没有我的允许，任何人不得动用。”  
　　我暗喜，点头答应，在兄长转身之际，追问道：“等江宗主生辰指使还回去吗？”  
　　兄长转身，唇角勾起一丝意味不明的笑意，道：“是我的生辰贺礼，既然收下了，哪有还回去的道理。”  
　　“那江宗主生辰的时候，兄长也要准备……”  
　　“不，江宗主的生辰，他若是没有邀请，自然用不着大张旗鼓的送礼去莲花坞，他送这些来，不过是昭告天下，他没有被三尊排除在外，目的达到，到此为止。”  
　　我不是太明白，但既然兄长这么说了，也就作罢。  
　　真要在江澄生辰那日送同等的礼物去莲花坞，兄长还要费一番心思呢。  
　　我正要转身去吩咐人把这些贺礼收起来，却听见兄长朝我说道：“忘机，适才你与江宗主动手，抄写家规十遍。”  
　　我身子一僵，并非为了十遍家规，而是兄长的语气，他竟然在嫌弃我。  
　　“兄长……”我转身想要叫住他，却见他脚步轻快的进了偏厅茶室。  
　　我在风中凌乱了。  
　　我的内心开始躁动起来。  
　　兄长竟然收下了江澄的贺礼。  
　　兄长是喜欢这些贺礼的。  
　　兄长到现在还未对我送的贺礼说一声喜欢。  
　　我静静站立在风中，内心开始了撒泼打滚求亲近的模式。  
　　兄长，你不爱我！  
　　可怜的我，只想求兄长一个爱的拥抱！  
　　求抱抱！  
　　景仪日记（千粉福利+生贺）  
　　【蓝景仪小朋友一家相认，他二叔含光君石化现场直播】  
　　【惊掉了下巴的魏无羡：蓝二哥哥，你别裂开啊，别变粉末飞散啊，啊啊啊啊……】  
　　以骤雨打新荷太太的《相见欢》为时间线背景，已得授权。  
　　有小阿金的图图为证，已得授权，含光君石化龟裂现场，欢迎围观。  
　　私设这一天刚好是含光君的生日，双喜临门，千粉福利，博君一笑。  
　　阳光明媚，似乎也在庆祝一家人的团聚。  
　　暖风拂面，吹得景仪的眼睛反而更加酸涩。  
　　“爹爹！阿爹！”他紧紧搂住两个爹爹，眼泪鼻涕一起飞，“我全都想起来了，想起来了！”  
　　蓝曦臣解除了对儿子的暗示，让他想起了所有封印起来的记忆，一手拥着爱侣，一手抱着宠入心尖的儿子，眼眶湿润。  
　　“景仪，我的好儿子！”饶是对外阴狠倨傲的江宗主，心里无数遍演示了与儿子相认的场面，也没想到自己会哭成这样。  
　　看着一家三口抱成团，一旁的几人神情各异。  
　　金凌感动的眼泪鼻涕一起掉，也不知从哪里掏出一块手帕，捂住口鼻，生怕自己哇一声大哭起来。  
　　“太好了，太好了，舅舅终于不是一个人了！”  
　　蓝思追一脸呆滞，怎么都不想不明白，一转眼的功夫，他家的发小变成了宗主的儿子，最恐怖的是，他的另一个爹是江宗主。  
　　修真界四大家族的蓝江宗主的儿子，这背景，找不出第二个来。  
　　他无法用言语来形容此时的心情。  
　　魏无羡已经惊掉了下巴，说不出完整的词语来：“景仪谁生的？大哥？他们两个是什么时候搞在一起的？云深不知处求学的时候？”  
　　他的目光空洞，思绪回到了云深求学时期。  
　　上一世的记忆隐约从心底深处浮现出来，他使劲撩他家蓝二哥哥的时候，他师弟好像有偷偷摸摸趁他不注意在夜间外出……  
　　“二哥哥……”他回过头想跟自家道侣考证一下，却看见已经陷入僵硬状态的蓝二哥哥。  
　　“蓝湛，你别蒙啊。”他扑了过去，抱着完全陷入虚无状态的道侣。  
　　蓝二哥哥不是蒙，他是震惊的无以复加，身体僵硬着，脑子里只有一个事，蓝景仪是他侄子。  
　　蓝景仪是他的亲侄子，是他兄长和江澄的儿子。  
　　所以，之前这十几年想不通的事，一下子就融汇贯通。  
　　蓝景仪，这个敢于时时刻刻挑战蓝家四千家规的熊孩子，上有他叔父罩着，有兄长宠着，下有两大宗主的儿子这层身份在，谁奈何得了他？  
　　难怪，我的生日兄长给我做的面条上有两个鸡蛋，你也有。  
　　难怪，我在兄长的心里比不上你，你是他亲儿子。  
　　难怪，叔父总是在你即将遭受惩罚的时候，找各种理由把你带走，还私下里对我说，你的性子活泼了些，有时候睁一眼闭一眼算了。  
　　难怪，你亲老子江澄每次跟我见了面都是两看相厌的模样，不怼我一顿不舒服，不用多猜，肯定是我平日里罚你多了些，他心里记恨着呢。  
　　原来，大梵山，我一剑破了江澄布下的四百张缚仙网，你当着他的面怼他，以他的个性，我真怕你这个熊孩子会被他教训，忘机琴都已经准备好出手。  
　　结果，你亲老子就一句“长辈们说话哪有你插嘴的份儿”，呵呵，原来还真是长辈啊，一个是亲爹，一个是亲叔叔。  
　　蓝景仪你这个熊孩子，我从你被兄长抱回来开始吃醋，你抢走了兄长对我的关爱，却到头来，你是我的亲侄儿。  
　　我这十几年来的醋是白吃了！  
　　“二哥哥，你醒醒啊！”魏无羡抱住他的蓝二哥哥，一脸焦急万分的表情，“天哪，我怎么觉得你已经石化了，一点点在裂开啊！”  
　　蓝湛完全没有反应，他此时的内心正无比凌乱中。  
　　“大哥，你快来救救蓝湛啊，我感觉他快化成灰飞走了！”魏无羡朝抱成一团的人求救。  
　　蓝曦臣回过头来，眼看着弟弟是真的已经快要灰飞烟灭了，不由苦笑了一声，松开了手，走到弟弟跟前，单手握在他的肩膀上，低声说道：“忘机，我知道你一时半会儿无法接受……”  
　　“魏无羡，还不把你家二哥哥缝合起来。”江澄搂着儿子走了过来，眼角红红的，可眼神却依旧那么犀利。  
　　“怎么缝啊？”魏无羡抱着蓝湛僵直的身体，快要哭出来了，“二哥哥，你别吓我啊，羡羡的下半辈子还指望着你陪伴啊！”  
　　江澄冷哼一声，嗤道：“平日里不顾别人的感受，到处撒狗粮，这会儿倒是不知道怎么办了！使劲亲他一口不就结了，一口不够两口！”  
　　“对，对，对……”魏无羡这会儿是真的有些怕了，越是平日里一脸毫无表情的人，内心说不定比谁都要活跃，眼下这个事，连他这个整日叽叽喳喳的人都难以接受，何况是他道侣含光君。  
　　以前他当着谁的面都不会当着泽芜君的面跟蓝湛秀恩爱，除了观音庙那次是兴奋过了头，今天也算是意外了。  
　　踮起脚使劲往蓝湛嘴唇上吧唧了好几口。  
　　蓝湛依旧处于虚无状态。  
　　几个人都一脸懵逼，这是怎么回事？  
　　“二哥哥，我生气了，在你心里，你兄长比我重要！”魏无羡哇一声，老脸也不要了，巴在道侣身上嚎啕大哭起来。  
　　金凌拉了拉蓝思追的袖子，低声道：“含光君不会是吓得灵魂出窍了吧？”  
　　蓝思追一把捂住他的嘴，压低声音道：“你就别添乱了，小心你舅舅拿鞭子抽你。”  
　　金凌一哆嗦，心道：我刚刚还替舅舅感动了一把，我可是他亲外甥，为了他夫家的小叔子抽我，不至于吧？  
　　蓝景仪摸摸下巴，双眸精光一闪，朝两个小伙伴比了个手势，要他们稍安勿躁。  
　　挤上前去，一手挽住一个爹，轻咳一声，张了张嘴，脸上露出个超大号的灿烂笑容来：  
　　“含光君，二叔！我是你侄子蓝景仪，你以后再也不能罚我抄写家规啦！”  
　　这一声吼，简直气震山河，荡气回肠，把他的亲师伯，他二叔的道侣魏无羡给吓得又是一脸呆滞。  
　　回过头，下巴掉地上的模样，“小景仪，你想得太美了吧？”  
　　“蓝景仪，家规三遍！”  
　　抱住的这具身体缓了过来，一手抚上他的头顶，魏无羡惊喜万分的抬起脸来，眼见自家道侣终于回过神来了，尖叫了一声，不管不顾直接将双手挂上颈子去。  
　　“二哥哥，你终于好了。”  
　　“哼，家规三遍，蓝涣？”  
　　“江氏的家规三遍。”蓝曦臣陪着笑，朝亲弟弟使个眼色：忘机，你家大嫂的暴脾气你不是不知，要罚，等景仪回了云深不知处再罚。  
　　“……”蓝湛心里呵呵，回了云深不知处，他这个掌罚的估计也罚不了蓝景仪这个熊孩子了。  
　　江氏的家训就一句话，明知不可而为之，三遍，还是算了吧。  
　　“兄长！”  
　　“回家再说。”蓝曦臣伸手拍拍弟弟的肩膀。  
　　微风轻拂，阳光灿烂，今日真是一个极好的天气。  
　　蓝二哥哥的生辰贺文  
　　我是蓝忘机，今天是我生日，123，看起来很顺眼吧。  
　　我现在在莲花坞。  
　　别问我为什么不是回云深不知处，反倒来了莲花坞，因为我是在还没回过神来的情况下，被兄长带来的，回过神来，已经在江澄的宗主主宅内了。  
　　就在不久前，兄长和景仪父子相认了，江澄……景仪是他生的，所以，他是我大嫂……  
　　我和魏婴被安排在宗主主宅里的西厢房，兄长陪我们过来的时候，我觉得，他对这里的一切了如指掌……  
　　当他告诉我和魏婴，景仪是江……大嫂所生，我倒是没觉得惊讶，我与兄长朝夕相处，即便一个大男人怀孕生子也是有可能的，可他从未大过肚子啊。  
　　这次领到魏婴听完兄长说景仪是大嫂所生，半天回不过神来，呐呐说，射日之征之前，他一点都没有瞧出他师弟大过肚子。  
　　兄长说，也难怪他看不出来，大嫂原本身材就纤细，怀孕的时候，也未见得他腰围涨些，就是生产的时候吃了不少苦。  
　　魏婴难受的直掉眼泪，抛下我去找大嫂了。  
　　兄长陪着他一起去的，然后，我就一个人坐在屋子里，回想起这些年来的点点滴滴，人生真的是仿佛一场梦啊！  
　　我感觉有些寂寞了。  
　　过了很久，兄长来了，他做了一碗面，上面铺着三个溏心蛋，笑意盈盈进了屋，把碗放在我跟前。  
　　“生辰快乐，虽然又长了一岁，可在兄长眼中，你依旧是需要爱护的阿湛。”  
　　我心里一暖，阿湛这个称呼很久没有听到兄长叫了，嗯了一声，虽然还是很吃味，但能够在兄长心里占据一席之地，知足吧。  
　　兄长如今是有了道侣有了儿子的人，想要让他把我放在第一的位置，痴心妄想。  
　　我吃着面，热气蒙上眼睛，感觉酸酸的。  
　　魏婴轻快的脚步声朝这边过来了，与他同行的恐怕就是大嫂。  
　　景仪和思追一到莲花坞，就被金凌带着去参观了，说莲花五里有很多好玩的地方，景仪在一旁大呼小叫的说，他的记忆全部回来了，他时常来莲花坞玩的，他也熟。  
　　三个半大不小的孩子就这么吵吵嚷嚷着参观莲花坞去了，估计也只有在我身边长大的思追最为沉稳，这孩子以后能当大任。  
　　魏婴和大嫂一起进了门，我放下筷子起身，一时间很是尴尬，若是这样直接喊一声大嫂，估计鞭子直接抽过来了。  
　　“忘机，叫人啊！”兄长却在一旁特别期待的说道。  
　　“除了大嫂，其余随你的意。”  
　　我抬头，迎上两道凌厉的目光，真别说，大嫂也就心里这么叫叫，叫出口，真为难我。  
　　“那就叫兄嫂，兄嫂，如何？”魏婴用手肘顶了顶大嫂。  
　　“外人面前，不管以后我与你兄长成不成亲，都叫江宗主，管他们怎么想，我们一家人私下底如何，无需让他们知道。”  
　　我想起了以往他在公众场合里各种怼我兄长的言行……  
　　以前是真恨透了这个言语毒辣不留情面的江宗主，可现在细细想来……兄长和他的双簧演得真是天衣无缝，不得不说一声佩服。  
　　“是。”  
　　“赶紧吃面吧，凉了便不好吃了，这是给你的贺礼。”  
　　我道声谢，接过手掌大小的木盒，仔细一看，这不是千金难求的檀木盒，记得兄长某年的生辰，也收到过一个。  
　　不是大嫂送的，还会是谁啊。  
　　也难怪，那年兄长生辰，大嫂送去一百一十抬礼物，算起来，他这是把自己和嫁妆送给兄长当贺礼。  
　　也难怪了，兄长这些年来都不准人动用那些贺礼，依旧封存在天字号的库房里。  
　　“打开看看嘛！”魏婴亲昵的挨到我身旁，我对他嗯了一声，打开檀木盒，一道耀眼的金光一闪，盒子里有一枚几位罕见的鲛珠。  
　　“这……”我讶异的看着大嫂。  
　　“无意间得到的，放在我这里也没什么用，就送你了。”  
　　魏婴哈哈大笑起来，直接挂上他师弟我大嫂的脖子，叫道：“好师弟，你是为了我才去寻的鲛珠吗？”  
　　“啥？为你？你哪位啊？赶紧滚开，我才不是为了你不能结丹才去东海寻了鲛珠……”  
　　“师弟，你总是这样心不对口，这样不好，师兄知道，你心里是有我的，有我的。”魏婴感动得一塌糊涂。  
　　“我心里只有我家道侣和儿子！”  
　　兄长朝我打了一个手势，我坐下来，把檀木盒放在桌上，拿起筷子，继续吃面。  
　　兄长就坐在我的对面，温煦的笑容照拂着我，耳边是我们的道侣你一句我一句各不相让的吵吵嚷嚷。  
　　景仪果然像极了大嫂……  
　　嗯，这个生辰过得真特别，终生难忘。  
　　这样的日子还会继续下去，真好！  
　　景仪日记（叔父篇01）  
　　我是蓝启仁，未婚，云深不知处的代理人。  
　　我有个不靠谱的兄长。  
　　我想狠狠吐槽这个不靠谱的兄长。  
　　我为啥至今未婚？  
　　还不是拜他所赐！  
　　他和大嫂的婚姻简直就是一场灾难，爱恨交缠，到后来，一个心力憔悴早早过世，一个闭关逃避现实，把一双侄子丢给我来抚养。  
　　吐槽归吐槽，即便兄长是世人眼中只会逃避的懦夫，他还是我最尊敬的兄长。  
　　他也是用情太深，以至于后来无法过情字这一关，我是看着他和大嫂一路走过来的，心有戚戚，所以，还是明确的决定，此生不娶。  
　　父母的婚姻一团糟糕，受伤害的是孩子，这一点，我比谁都清楚明了。  
　　大侄儿蓝涣，字曦臣，是下一任蓝家家主，这孩子从出生起就没怎么哭过，生来就是一脸可爱的笑容。  
　　他第一次对我笑的时候，我的心都要化了。  
　　二侄子蓝湛，字忘机，我有点一言难尽。  
　　如果说阿涣是暖意扑面的春风，那阿湛就是冬日里凌冽的寒霜。  
　　外头的人都说我蓝启仁严谨刻板，可他们那里知道，我蓝某人年少时也曾经一腔热血，也曾经是父母眼中族人嘴里的异类，与蓝家格格不入。  
　　若不是兄长在情事上受挫，甩下蓝家不干了，我也不会续起胡子，板起脸子，成为蓝家的代理人。  
　　我少年时的梦想可是游走四方，除邪祟，保护一方百姓为己任。  
　　个人的梦想与家族大义摆在一起，犹如尘微一般不足一提，从我兄长闭关，蓝家的重担就压在了我的身上。  
　　所以，我能轻易露出笑容来吗？  
　　如今的阿涣和阿湛已经是名扬天下的姑苏双壁，呵呵，这个称号可是老夫……嗯哼，其实我也不老，只是蓄着胡子显老罢，想当年，才十三四岁的我，与兄长被称为姑苏双壁，风头可比两个侄儿劲多了。  
　　少年一去不复还，如今的蓝启仁，不过是坚守着姑苏蓝家一老翁。  
　　我又把自己说老了。  
　　可看看眼前的孙儿小景仪，我确实也是当叔爷爷的人了，不服老都不行。  
　　景仪是阿涣与云梦江氏宗主江澄所生，唉，想当初，看着他们跪在我的面前，我的内心一阵起伏飘荡，少年时的一腔热血喷涌而发。  
　　我蓝家子弟，各种规矩束缚着，特别像阿涣这样的身份，继任的家主，凡事都中规中矩，我都想象到他当了家主后尽心尽力维持蓝家的声誉。  
　　他倒是给了我突然一击，反差太大，我实在有点接受不了。  
　　但孩子都已经在江澄腹中揣着了，我还能怎么办？  
　　唉，瞧这两个孩子爱的死去活来的样子，我心道：阿涣喜欢男的就男的吧，总好过他爹娘这种爱恨交缠到死都不说一句我爱你。  
　　后来，阿涣把小景仪抱回了云深不知处，族中长老也是有怀疑的，但我在几个月前就开始做布置，加上阿涣在族中的地位也是说一不二，小景仪就以嫡系身份养在我的身边。  
　　其实我后来想想，虽然我没有娶妻生子，可我一手带到了三个孩子，瞧瞧如今活蹦乱跳，日日在犯家规边缘徘徊的小景仪，这小子像他阿爹多一些，太皮，可也只有这样皮的孩子才健康。  
　　有什么比孩子的健康更重要的！  
　　看着小景仪一天天在我眼皮子底下蹦跶，某些深藏在内心的记忆不由自主的就浮现了上来。  
　　阿涣和阿湛五岁后，我就不再这么亲密的喊他们，而是叫曦臣，叫忘机，可在我心里，他们永远都是我的小阿涣，小阿湛。  
　　阿湛五岁之前特别喜欢哭，我和阿涣有事把他一个人丢在屋子里的时候哭，想他娘亲了哭，不小心摔疼了还哭。  
　　并且，他的哭不是啕嚎大哭，就是噗嗤噗嗤默默的掉眼泪，让人看了心里就像被人使劲揪了一把，生疼生疼。  
　　他哭得最伤心的一次是他娘亲病了，不愿让他看到憔悴不堪的容颜，他都已经穿戴好，拉着他哥哥的手等着我送他们过去与他们的娘亲见面。  
　　结果，我告诉他，这一次的见面取消了，他仰起头看着我，眼泪哗啦啦的就掉了下来，我又是心酸又是心疼，一手抱过一个，让他们坐在我的膝上，柔声安慰他们。  
　　两个孩子长在我身边，开心的事也很多，有些事，一辈子都不会忘记。  
　　那一天，我年少时的某位损友到云深不知处访我，我自是用心招待，他倒好，往我茶水里掺杂了一点酒水，我没注意，喝了茶水才发觉有酒。  
　　虽然只是一点点，他是开了一个不伤大雅的玩笑，但我也确实有点醉了。  
　　蓝家禁酒，为啥禁酒啊？  
　　明摆着就是酒量不行，祖上不是没有练过酒量，事实证明，蓝家人真的不宜饮酒，便禁了酒。  
　　送走损友，我找个处僻静的地方打坐，想着等酒劲下去了再回我的住处去，结果，阿涣带着阿湛找到了我。  
　　其实，那天的记忆我也模模糊糊的，脑子里只想着他们的爹不负责任的把蓝家丢给了我，摸着胡子想象着兄长就在我面前坐着，我使劲瞪着他，满脸的怨气。  
　　等我酒醒，就看见阿湛挨着我坐，阿涣在他弟弟身边挨着坐，都是一脸不解的表情。  
　　特别是阿湛，紧盯着我，一手还模仿我摸着胡子的动作，我差点没笑场，真是可爱至极的孩子。  
　　我招呼他们回去，摸着胡子对走在身后的人说道：“叔父的胡子漂亮吗？等阿涣和阿湛长大了，也要续起这样漂亮的胡子，好不好？”  
　　阿涣和阿湛都是一脸崇拜的表情，齐声说好。  
　　我摸着我的胡子，内心略略有点小骄傲。  
　　我是蓝启仁，没了胡子的我，也是风流倜傥的蓝家帅男一枚。  
　　但是，我需要的是威严，我需要镇住一切的强大气势，所以，我需要我的胡子。  
　　我是蓝启仁，今天的我也很严肃古板。  
　　景仪日记（给小荷花的生贺）  
　　题名：骤雨打新荷  
　　初夏，莲花坞的湖上莲叶接天，暖风袭来，像个婀娜多姿的少女翩翩起舞。  
　　三小只在云梦附近夜猎，收获颇丰，金凌想跟他舅舅显摆显摆，便建议来莲花坞住上一晚。  
　　三小只到底还是未长大的孩子，玩心太重，说好去莲花坞，途中还是这里溜达溜达，那里观赏观赏，到莲花坞的时候，已经是傍晚时分。  
　　景仪有一个月没有见到他阿爹了，甚是想念，一进莲花坞大门就打听他阿爹的行踪，被告知，宗主在书房处理宗务。  
　　金凌自然也是想见见他舅舅的，可是，也知道舅舅身为一家之主，身上担着多重的责任。  
　　带着好兄弟到了主宅，依旧是过年时住的房间，即便他们不常来，房间还是收拾的干干净净。  
　　景仪把外衣脱掉，跑到金凌房中，欢笑着问，要不要到湖里游一游，金凌欣然答应，豪气的说，我还游不过你们蓝家的人吗？  
　　然后景仪就叫嚷道，我可是阿爹的儿子，你才是外甥，自然是我这个亲儿子的水性比你好一点点。  
　　两个人在房中闹了起来，谁也不服谁，倒是思追指着乌云翻滚的天空，好意提醒，眼看要下雨了，还是别下水了。  
　　可他哪里拉得住啊，景仪和金凌一溜烟往外跑了，他也只能跟上去。  
　　景仪最中意莲花坞后院那片设置了禁制的荷塘，那里有他最美好的记忆。  
　　三个人在凉亭里脱了鞋袜，景仪叫嚷起来。  
　　“金凌，金凌，我在那里连放了三十八个大烟花。”他指着湖堤青石铺成的小路，赤着脚跑了过去。  
　　“那有什么，我十岁的生日是在莲花坞过的，舅舅让我放了一仓库的烟花，累得我都走不动了。”  
　　蓝景仪：“……”  
　　蓝思追：“……”  
　　彼此交换一个眼神，景仪哼了一声，“我表示吃醋了。”  
　　思追则是羡慕的笑道：“你们两个都是牛人，要不要游，眼看就要下雨了。”  
　　景仪和金凌哈哈大笑起来，不约而同朝他跑过来，他还在奇怪：“你们不下水吗？”  
　　扑通一声，人已经落水了。  
　　“哪有你们这样的。”  
　　把人推下水的两小只叉着腰在湖堤上开心的大笑着，思追挥挥手让他们下来，看着景仪被金凌一脚踹了下来，然后金凌也一个漂亮的姿势跃入湖中。  
　　三小只在湖里嬉闹了一阵，游到一片莲叶旁边，景仪指着刚刚露出花苞的新荷，惊喜叫道：“思追，思追，你看，以往我爹爹插在寒室里的就是这样含苞待放的花骨朵儿，这颜色，一模一样啊，一定是阿爹把第一朵菡萏采下来送去的。”  
　　三小只围着这一枝碧绿丛中一点粉的花苞，叽叽喳喳起来。  
　　金凌自然是嘲笑景仪没见过世面，不过才一枝，等整片莲湖的花都开了，那才叫一个盛景。  
　　可偏偏景仪就是特别珍惜每年初夏时在寒室见到的那一枝菡萏。  
　　两人还在争论，暴雨瞬间砸下，思追惊叫了声，金凌眼疾手快，一手抓过一个，三小只落荒而逃，好不容易到了岸上，躲进了凉亭里。  
　　思追捏了个避水诀，三人躲在凉亭里，景仪和金凌依旧吵吵闹闹，乐不可支。  
　　“好大的雨啊！”  
　　“景仪，景仪，说不定这场雨下完，荷花会开一点呢！”  
　　“真的吗？”景仪信以为真，期待的眼神往那一枝含苞待放的菡萏飘了过去，没看见金凌扭过头去捂着嘴偷乐。  
　　思追知道是金凌在捉弄景仪，朝金凌靠过去一些，低声说道：“景仪会当真的。”  
　　金凌一耸肩，表示自己只是随便这么一说，景仪要当真，那也是他太天真了。  
　　倒是景仪没瞧见他们背着他说着悄悄话，隔着避水诀，眼望着骤雨打在水面上溅起的水花，犹如无数的小精灵在水面上欢快起舞。  
　　晶莹剔透的雨珠儿落在荷叶之上，犹如珍珠般滚来滚去，又是一番别样的韵味。  
　　骤雨之下，荷塘之上，风声和雨声融汇成一副江南水乡独有的初夏风情。  
　　景仪不禁看呆了，瞪大了眼睛，张开了嘴巴，一声声叹息着从未看见过的景色。  
　　骤雨急来，一盏茶的功夫雨势渐小，雨珠儿在宽大的荷叶上随着风儿摇来摇去，像个调皮的孩子，那一株含苞待放的菡萏突然间晃动了一下。  
　　景仪哇一声惊叫了起来，在他的眼前，绽开一副美丽的景色，粉红色的花瓣瞬间绽开，东边日出西边雨，一道彩虹的光彩衬着全盛的荷花，光彩夺目。  
　　“开了，开了，开了！”他叫嚷起来，冲了出去，对着那副从未见过的景色双手拢在唇边，叫了起来：‘好漂亮！”  
　　金凌和思追顺着他的目光望过去，都是一副瞠目结舌的表情，也跟着冲出去，哇的惊叹出来。  
　　“这不可能啊……”金凌呐呐说道，一脸不敢置信。  
　　思追的目光顺着湖中那一道道涟漪朝远处看了过去，唇角一弯，低声说道：“只要景仪想，没什么不可能的。”  
　　“骤雨打新荷！太美丽了！”景仪丝毫不觉得有什么不对劲的地方，高兴的手舞足蹈，“我要去告诉阿爹，莲花坞的第一朵荷花开了。”  
　　“喂喂喂，蓝景仪，你发什么疯，赶紧的把鞋袜穿好啊！”  
　　“景仪，你不能这儿样去见江宗主啊！”  
　　已经跑远的人那里还肯听他们的，一溜烟朝着他阿爹的书房跑了去。  
　　不远处的某个角落，江澄一身湿淋淋的上了岸，接过巾子抹了把脸，对上大弟子狡黠的笑脸，哼了一声，外套也不接，直接走了。  
　　“哎呀，我的宗主啊，你这样回去，景仪一眼就瞧穿你的把戏了，还玩什么意外之喜啊，他是真以为那荷花是雨后盛开，哪里知道是你为了哄他高兴，用灵力催盛开的呀！”  
　　“再啰嗦，把你嫁掉！”  
　　莲花坞的大师姐呵呵了两声，疾步跟了上去，她可是立志要一辈子赖在莲花坞的，就是嫁人，那也是要招上门女婿滴！  
　　景仪日记（07）  
　　我是景仪，今天的我比较倒霉，手指差点被夹断，鼻子里塞进去一颗小珍珠。  
　　事情是这样的，今天有东海那边的人来拜访叔爷爷，带来那边的特产。  
　　带着壳一类的东西，我觉得跟我们姑苏的河蚌差不多，但不知道叫什么名字。  
　　叔爷爷在招待他的客人，我和思追做完功课就在后院的水池旁观赏客人送来的礼物。  
　　既然是东海那边的东西，且叫海蚌好了。  
　　东海人也是小气，海蚌大是大了点，可只送了两个，我叔爷爷只够分泽芜君和含光君的，自己都没得吃了。  
　　大海蚌放在木桶里，我和思追蹲在一旁，他是个老实人，不像我，手里拿着一根小棍子在捅大海蚌的口子。  
　　不一会儿，蓝臻来了，他现在最听我的话，我说把大海蚌给扳开来看看，思追阻止着，他倒是兴高采烈的说也想看看里面到底是个什么东西。  
　　这大海蚌的口子闭得紧，拿棍子捅，没啥反应，我就一不做二不休，丢下棍子，直接用手指去戳，噗，然后，手指被夹住了。  
　　我的娘亲啊，好痛啊！  
　　出于自卫心理，我的另一只手撑住细小的口子，双手用力一扳，咔嚓一声，大海蚌变成了两半。  
　　我和思追蓝臻当时就傻了，这玩意儿怎么这么不禁用力扳啊？  
　　还是我们蓝家人的怪力关系啊？  
　　我知道有人说我不是蓝家人，我也不生气，反正我的怪力跟泽芜君一模一样，这可是叔爷爷亲口说的。  
　　嗯，我是蓝家嫡系子弟，没跑的。  
　　蓝臻用棍子捅捅大海蚌，眼睛一亮，发现了一颗珍珠，有泽芜君大拇指大小呢。  
　　原来大海蚌是产珍珠的呀！  
　　我和蓝臻的目光齐齐落在另一只大海蚌上头，被思追阻止，已经扳开一个了，我立马接口，一个也是抄写家规，两个也是抄写家规，就想看看是不是里头也是这么大一颗珍珠。  
　　思追从来都说不过我，可他还是每次都愿意和我站在一起，嗯，我最喜欢他了。  
　　我用怪力扳开另一个大海蚌，结果很失望，很小的一颗珍珠。  
　　蓝臻那二傻子把小珍珠拿起来，朝我的鼻孔比划：“景仪，景仪，还没你的鼻孔大呢！”  
　　我赶紧把头让开，二傻子还不依不饶的把小珍珠凑上来，叫着比一比嘛！  
　　然后，拖桑间，小珍珠塞进了我的左鼻孔，呜呜呜……  
　　我是景仪，我现在在寒室里，鼻孔里的小珍珠被泽芜君取了出来，我抱着他委屈的哭着。  
　　思追在静室抄写家规，他是被我连累的。  
　　蓝臻那二傻子被他爹从叔爷爷居所拎回去的时候，鬼哭狼嚎，叔爷爷当着客人的面努罚我们三个家规一千条。  
　　我真的不是故意的，我真的只是想看看大海蚌里的珍珠到底有多大。  
　　我不想抄家规。  
　　泽芜君，我的手指好痛啊！  
　　景仪日记（08）  
　　我是景仪，我，我，我，原谅我现在语无伦次。  
　　我不知道要怎么表达此时的心情，因为我的面前堆满了足足有我一人高的——大河蚌。  
　　昨天我太顽皮，被大海蚌给夹了，手指差点报废，还被叔爷爷罚抄写家规一千条。  
　　后来还是泽芜君给我说情，说等我的手指好了以后再抄写家规。  
　　我知道，叔爷爷是疼我的，要不然，也不会晚膳后来寒室看我。  
　　见我在泽芜君的怀里哭哭唧唧撒娇耍赖说不想抄写家规，一抬头看见他来，吓得小脸失色，他也只是轻咳一声，什么都没说。  
　　其实，我的手指没什么事，倒是东海来的客人送给叔爷爷的两个大海蚌被我给扳成两半弄死了。  
　　叔爷爷在寒室里喝了杯茶，跟泽芜君说了一些无关紧要的宗族之事，临走的时候走到我身边，摸摸我的头，叹道：“你呀，就是太皮！”  
　　他的手指点点我的额头，我赶紧的用小脸蛋蹭蹭他的手，撒娇：“景仪再也不会有好奇之心了。”  
　　这话是泽芜君教的，他是料定了叔爷爷会来寒室呀！  
　　听我这么说，叔爷爷摸摸我的头，唉了一声，道：“算了，你也受教训了，一千条家规就免了吧。”  
　　我心里雀跃万分，真想跳起来高喊三声，但很清楚，那样做的话，肯定是要再加一千条家规的，所以，低下头，小声说道：“是景仪错了，一千条家规等手指好了，一定交给叔爷爷。”  
　　叔爷爷哼了一声，低声说了一句：“让你娘亲知道了，也不知道要怎么想我，算了，思追和蓝臻也不抄了，以后，当着客人的面，再也不要给我闯祸了。”  
　　说完，甩着衣袖离开了。  
　　哦，原来思追和蓝二傻子也不用抄写了。  
　　泽芜君轻笑着拍拍我的头，说道：“你呀，也不给你叔爷爷留点面子，当着客人的面就把人送的大海蚌给弄死了，等人告辞后再扳开来看，叔爷爷也不会罚你一千条家规了。”  
　　我急忙低头承认我知错了，以后再也不敢了，可以后的事，谁知道呢！  
　　连叔爷爷都说我跟我娘亲一样的皮，我觉得我娘亲小时候没少闯祸。  
　　洗漱后，我上床睡觉，泽芜君陪在我床边，大概是怕我被大海蚌夹过手指，心里有阴影睡不好。  
　　其实，没什么阴影啦，我的力气从小就比蓝家的同龄人大上很多，再大点的海蚌夹我，我照样用力一扳就给它扳成两半。  
　　嘿嘿！  
　　睡眼朦胧正要入眠，泽芜君却站了起来去开门，我看见一身紫衣行色匆忙的江宗主推开他，气冲冲朝我的床走了过来。  
　　我惊喜异常，赶紧的坐起来，惊喜的叫道：“江宗主！”  
　　“让我瞧瞧手指怎么样？”江宗主在我身边坐下，神情里带着几丝焦急，握住我的双手，看见我右手的食指红肿着，眼睛里流露出心疼来。  
　　“不疼的，不疼的。”我急忙说道，想要收回手，被他紧紧握住，低下头来朝我的食指吹了吹，我的眼眶一下子红了。  
　　“江宗主！”我猛地将自己撞进他的怀里，被他紧紧抱住，眼泪不由自主的就掉了下来，“真的一点都不疼，你别担心。”  
　　“哪有不疼的道理。”江宗主轻轻拍拍我的后背，柔声安抚我，“被小虫子咬一口还疼呢，何况是大海蚌。”  
　　江宗主待我真好。  
　　我把小脸蒙在他的怀里，嘟哝道：“其实是我自己不好，不怪大海蚌，我想看看大海蚌里面到底是什么。”  
　　“那也不能夹你。”江宗主语气威严的说道，松开我，大手轻轻落在我的脸上，给我擦拭掉眼泪，轻笑道：“海蚌里有珍珠是不是？”  
　　我忙点头，稍微有点遗憾的说道：“第一个大海蚌的珍珠还算大，第二个里头的珍珠才一点点大，我……”  
　　我差点说出蓝臻二傻子把珍珠塞进鼻子的事，话到嘴边，赶紧的咽下去，这要是让江宗主知道了，蓝臻那个二傻子估计要被他的紫电抽一顿的。  
　　嗯，江宗主超级护着我，我超级喜欢他。  
　　“喜欢珍珠？”  
　　为了掩饰差点说露了嘴，我赶紧满含期望的点点头。  
　　“嗯，我知道了。”江宗主用额头碰了碰我的，让我躺下睡觉，我拉着他的手，像上次蓝家清谈会一样，心满意足的睡过去。  
　　迷迷糊糊间，我听见泽芜君在说：“晚吟，你不要生气了，是我没照顾好，理我一下好不好。”  
　　好像江宗主很生气了的哼了一声。  
　　后来，我什么都不知道了。  
　　第二天，我卧房的桌子上有一堆药膏，泽芜君说是江宗主留下的，全是莲花坞上好的灵药。  
　　我心里超级感动，江宗主待我实在是太好了，我要给他当儿子，呜呜！  
　　又过了两日，云梦江氏的人御剑而来，说是奉了宗主之命送东西来的。  
　　江宗主派人送来的东西就是我眼前这堆河蚌，一个个个头硕大，江氏的人说，这些都是莲花坞的湖里养的，景仪公子想要珍珠，可劲的砸就是。  
　　呜呜，江宗主，你待我实在太好了，我要怎么感谢你呀！  
　　我真的要给你当儿子去！  
　　景仪日记（叔父篇02）  
　　我是蓝启仁，最近有一件事让我很苦恼。  
　　曦臣和阿澄跟景仪相认了，当然，实际情况被瞒了下来，只有几个知情人。  
　　只是，外头风言风语的传着，泽芜君和三毒圣手最近似乎走得很近，江家和蓝家是不是要搞什么事？  
　　最近似乎走得很近？  
　　呵呵！  
　　十几年前就已经很近了好不好！  
　　算了，这种事，我这个当叔父的也只有闷在心里，总不能对外解释说，云梦的江宗主是我蓝家的主母……  
　　唉，很烦，超级烦，想打人，我要去寒室把蓝曦臣这小子给揍一顿。  
　　景仪十二岁那年，与思追一起去了蓝氏嫡系子弟居住的春华园，虽然每日还会回寒室跟他亲爹见面，但也比以前在一起的时间少很多。  
　　这几日，他认了两个爹爹，整天在寒室跟他亲爹腻在一起，我都看不下去了，我这个叔爷爷也是亲的，怎么不见他跑来跟我腻歪腻歪？  
　　哼！  
　　兔崽子，刚出生的时候就那么一团，是我用羊奶一口一口喂大的，等会走了，会飞了，翅膀硬了，就不要叔爷爷了。  
　　伤心！  
　　今天下了课，我决定先去寒室看看，景仪和思追有除祟任务下山去了，曦臣一个人在，我也好与他商量商量，外头这些流言蜚语的，正好用一场婚礼化解掉。  
　　到寒室的这一路，门生弟子见着我，无一不是恭恭敬敬行礼问安，我在蓝家的地位，是真真比宗主还要高出那么稍许。  
　　当然不仅仅是因为我是宗主亲叔叔这层关系，蓝曦臣这个兔崽子，为了他的阿澄，动不动就闭关，把宗族事务丢给我，自己偷偷跑去莲花坞陪心上人，真是恨不得踹上几脚才能出我心里这口恶气。  
　　一个个为了心上人，都来压榨我这个亲叔叔。  
　　唉，骂归骂，能怎么办呢，我能担着就替他们担着吧，两个侄儿都是我一手带大的，最疼他们的自然也是我，他们的幸福与蓝家的声誉比起来，我自然是为他们的幸福考虑的多一些。  
　　外人都道我顽固不化，我若是一副对待我侄儿的态度处理蓝家的宗务，蓝家估计早在曦臣忘机小时候就散了。  
　　我之所以越来越喜欢阿澄，也是看到他越来越成熟的表现，作为一个宗主，他完全无可挑剔，外人道他阴狠毒辣，他若不那样，云梦江氏还能站立在仙门百家之上吗？  
　　他温和柔弱的一面，自然是只有在我家曦臣面前才会展现，那些外人倒是想看，可我家曦臣能答应，呵呵！  
　　正想着阿澄的好，一愣神的功夫已经到了寒室门口，只听见江宗主娇喘着叫：“蓝涣，你轻点，轻点……”  
　　我一口老血差点喷出来，这天还未黑呢，蓝曦臣你个兔崽子，我真的很想一脚踹开门，闯进去把蓝家宗主抓起来一顿揍。  
　　但是，会很尴尬！  
　　那可是自家的侄儿和侄儿道侣。  
　　我红着老脸赶紧的转身就走，心里想着，蓝曦臣要是敢让景仪发觉他两个爹爹这不雅正的行为，我非用江澄的紫电抽他一顿不可。  
　　门开了，曦臣的语气里带着些许的兴奋，叫道：“叔父，你来了。”  
　　我停下脚步，转身瞧见他衣裳整齐，面带喜色，一副……怎么这么眼熟？  
　　“叔父。”阿澄站在他身后，右手下意识的抚着腰部，略显尴尬的朝我笑了笑，“刚刚扭到腰了。”  
　　原来是误会了。  
　　我舒口气，背着手走了过去，想要说教几句，想想还是算了，阿澄也在，正好说正经事。  
　　桌上放着沏好的茶，曦臣给我倒了一杯，恭恭敬敬递给我，笑道：“叔父来是有什么要紧的事吗？”  
　　我端起茶杯轻呷了一口，嗯了一声，看看他，再看看阿澄，道：“如今已经与景仪相认了，你们两个不打算举行个隆重的婚礼来昭告天下吗？”  
　　“叔父，外人随便怎么说，我无所谓的。”阿澄以为我是为了蓝家的脸面考虑，忙摆手道：“只要能保住蓝家的清誉……”  
　　“你先歇着。”我瞪他一眼，“虽然说曦臣以后是你莲花坞的主母，可你也是我蓝家的主母，我这个当叔叔的话，你也不听吗？”  
　　“听！”倒是答得爽快，水灵灵的杏眸望着我，对我是十分的信任，他也知道，我是真心待他好。  
　　“你们两个跪在我面前求我允许你们结为道侣生下景仪的时候，我是真被你们气死了，可这些年来，你们风风雨雨的一起走过来，我也早看开了，忘机带着魏婴回蓝家，我也没什么意见，只要你们开心幸福就好。当然，我也不能一副开怀的模样，蓝老先生总归还是要表现出顽固不化的这个人设来。”  
　　“叔父，谢谢这些年来的照拂，没有你，我和晚吟不知道会怎样。”  
　　“哼，若是当年我不答应你，我估计你就跑去莲花坞当上门女婿了。”  
　　“叔父，莫气。”  
　　我看了一眼阿澄，瞧他一副欲言又止的模样，觉得他们有什么事瞒着我。  
　　“反正忘机和魏婴已经天下皆知了，再加上你们两个，也就风言风语的传一阵子，再过三两个月，春光明媚之时，定个好日子，把婚礼办了吧。”  
　　我一锤定音，就这么办了。  
　　我看见阿澄朝曦臣使了个颜色，似乎是有什么事说不出口，便问道：“怎么了，有难处？”  
　　曦臣朝我保全施礼，唇角掩不住的喜色流泻出来，道：“叔父，晚吟他怀上了。”  
　　“什么？”我一下子傻眼了，拿着茶杯的手停在半空中，震惊过后，是滔天的欣喜之情，看向阿澄，“几个月了？”  
　　这才刚过完年啊，这么大的喜事，简直就是来刺激我这个老人家的心脏的。  
　　“一个月多点。”  
　　“叔父，我也正和晚吟在商量，等孩子生下来，我们再举办婚礼，就说孩子是捡来的，以后继承莲花坞，景仪就正式入我名下。”  
　　我自然知道曦臣为何如此谨慎，阿澄的身子能生养孩子，这要是传出去，真真是一大奇闻，会引起更多神烦的事来。  
　　所以，我毫不犹豫的点头答应了。  
　　“成，景仪入你名下，等阿澄把孩子生下来，你们两个再举行婚礼，外头的传言，那就让他们传一阵子，长老们那里，有我去说，谅他们也不敢有什么不满的。”  
　　我的脸上也是掩不住的喜色，起身，想快点去祠堂告慰一下蓝家的列祖列宗，不用担心了，蓝家的香火不会断。  
　　走了两步，赶紧转身，对阿澄嘱咐道：“你也不要随便使用传送符了，有什么事，让曦臣去找你，宗族事务有我担着。景仪不是和你外甥走得近，想见他，叫让金凌思追陪着一起去。”  
　　“多谢叔父。”阿澄感激万分的朝我行礼，我一摆手。  
　　“阿澄，景仪是已经叫了一声叔爷爷了，你肚子揣着的这个生下来，必须得叫一声爷爷。”  
　　“一定！”阿澄回答的斩钉截铁，我满意的点了点头。  
　　“阿澄的腰不是扭到了，你赶紧给他揉揉。”我使唤自家乐傻了的大侄子做事，背着手离开了寒室。  
　　哎呀，真好啊，再过几个月，我就是当爷爷的人了。  
　　最好是生个娇俏可爱的小孙女，不像我带大的这几个，一个个都让人操碎了心。  
　　嗯，我得快些去祠堂上香，肯定是祖上积德，我要多拜拜。  
　　景仪日记（特别篇01）  
　　我是景仪，今天我终于找到我爹娘了。  
　　呜呜呜，我的心情真的难以言表。  
　　泽芜君是我爹爹，江宗主是我娘亲，不，他是我另一个爹爹，我的阿爹。  
　　爹爹曾经在我小的时候封了我与阿爹在一起的记忆，一旦解除，我全部记了起来，原来，阿爹一直在我身边陪着我的。  
　　今天是含光君的生日，哦，我应该叫他二叔的，我们随阿爹来了莲花坞，二叔他……似乎还没有办法接受我是他侄子的事实。  
　　泽芜君是我爹爹，江宗主是我阿爹，这个事实对我来说是再好不过的事了，可对含光君，我觉得我还是喊一声含光君比较顺口，他受到的打击挺大的。  
　　到了莲花坞后，我和思追被金凌拉着到处逛了逛，然后窝在他的房间说起了小时候的事。  
　　我小时候没少跟着爹爹来莲花坞，只是不像金凌这般正大光明的来，每次来，都是偷偷摸摸翻墙进来，对莲花坞不比金凌熟，但也不是只知道阿爹主宅。  
　　阿爹可是亲自带着我逛过莲花坞的。  
　　金凌是我姑姑的儿子，他的年纪比我小，应该叫我一声表兄的，可是，他就是不叫，还威胁我不许叫他大小姐，不然就告诉舅舅那些我背着阿爹做过的事。  
　　哼，阿爹还说你是大小姐呢，我叫你一声怎么了！  
　　算了，我比他大，当哥哥的总有当哥哥的样子，以后当着外人的面是不会叫他一声大小姐了。  
　　私底下嘛，嘿嘿，想叫就叫了，还能怎么着。  
　　于是，我又大叫了几声，惹得他抡起拳头来追杀我，我急忙躲到了思追的身后，我们三个在屋子里闹成了一团。  
　　闹累了，我们三个坐在地上，阿爹真是疼金凌，地上铺着厚厚的毯子，一看就不是便宜货，这花纹，这手工，估计这么一条就抵得上我一辈子的零花钱。  
　　“金凌，阿爹还是最疼你。”我由衷的说道，语气里带着一丝羡慕，“还记得吗，大梵山的时候，他为你布了四百张缚仙网。”  
　　“那是。”金凌一向都是自信满满的，提到大梵山，虽然有不好的回忆，但，到了如今，也一切圆满了，他的语气很是得意，“别看舅舅总是对我凶巴巴的说，看我不打断你的腿，他只是嘴上说说，从来都没对我动过手，他舍不得打我的。”  
　　“江宗主真土豪。”思追在一旁幽幽说道：“我现在才明白，景仪，当初你尖牙利嘴的怼他，我以为他会一鞭子抽过来呢，他只是那么一句轻飘飘的长辈说话哪有你说话的份儿，我有点怀疑他是假的江宗主。”  
　　思追不说还好，一说，我的心脏就开始疼痛起来。  
　　我身子往他身上一歪，叫嚷道：“要是当初就知道江宗主是我阿爹，我死活也要拦着含光君……我二叔，四百张缚仙网啊，那得多少钱啊！”  
　　“不就是四百张缚仙网。”金凌不以为然的说道，语气轻飘，“你想要，舅舅明天就能给你准备好，想去哪里夜猎，说一声，兄弟跟你一起去。”  
　　“土豪，惹不起。”思追又是幽幽来了一声，把我往金凌那边推了下，“我不要和你们做朋友。”  
　　“土豪是我阿爹，不是我，蓝思追，你我当了十几年的兄弟，你想丢下我，没门。”  
　　“就是，就是，你们两个现在被称作蓝氏小双璧，蓝思追，你想撇下景仪，会被人说蓝氏出现内斗。”  
　　我和思追推搡着正闹着玩，听他这么一说，几乎异口同声说道：“金宗主高见啊！”  
　　说完，我们两个相视一眼，靠在一起咯咯大笑了起来。  
　　“哼！”金凌最讨厌我们叫他金宗主，傲娇的哼了一声后，扭过头不理睬我们，我急忙抱住他肩膀，赔笑道：“好表弟，你是我最好的兄弟，永远都是。”  
　　想当初我们初见面的那次，我一脚将他揣进山洞，心里隐隐有些不安，记得曾经答应过阿爹的，要好好保护姑姑家的表弟。  
　　嗯，也不能全怪我，爹爹封了我的记忆，我才记不起姑姑家的表弟是金家的这位小爷，才会……  
　　这也说明，虽然初见面不太愉快，但是，我们后来玩得很愉快的，果然是一家人不出一家门。  
　　“说真的，金凌，四百张缚仙网的事，我现在想起来真肉痛，那可是白花花的银子啊，含光君说破就破了，一剑下去四百张全没了……”  
　　说到这里，只剩下我的哀嚎声了。  
　　当初，我还跟在含光君身后得意洋洋的想着，看到没，这就是我们姑苏蓝家的含光君，一剑下去，大梵山上的缚仙网全没了，让你们现，丢人了吧。  
　　可现在回想起来，含光君怎么就不手下留点情啊，那都是我阿爹辛辛苦苦挣来的银子啊。  
　　看着我沮丧的样子，金凌揽住我的肩膀，安慰道：“都过去这么久了，你也别肉痛了，跟你说，舅舅的修为虽然不是仙门百家最厉害的，可他赚钱的手段谁也比不过，莲花坞湖底铺金的传言，可不是空穴来风。”  
　　“可那也是阿爹辛辛苦苦挣的呀！”  
　　“那你现在去找含光君，找他赔钱啊！”金凌一骨碌的起身，居高临下的看着我和思追，双臂环胸，幸灾乐祸的撇嘴一笑，“反正蓝家家大业大，也不缺钱。”  
　　我和思追相视一眼，默契的起身朝他扑了过去，挠他痒痒，三个人又了乱做了一团。  
　　“他是我二叔，我找他赔钱，还不是我爹爹出钱，我爹爹出钱赔给我阿爹，算来算去一笔账，我就是心疼一笔，这钱，怎么说也是没了的。”  
　　我嗷嗷嗷的叫着，嬉闹的心情把肉痛四百张缚仙网的沉重赶走。  
　　罢了，罢了，这笔钱总归还是我阿爹亏了，以后，我要给他挣回来，我要除更多的邪祟。  
　　门外传来阿爹的叫声：“你们闹什么呢，赶紧过来吧，洗手吃饭，都等着你们呢。”  
　　我听见他的声音，放开了金凌，大声应着，朝门口扑了过去，昏暗的光线下，一身紫衣衬着温柔的脸庞，这就是我的阿爹。  
　　“阿爹，我要跟你学做生意，我要挣很多很多的钱孝顺你和爹爹。”  
　　我被紧紧抱在了一个温暖的怀抱里，一声好字落音，大手轻轻抚上了我的头顶，带着无限的柔情，无限的宠溺。  
　　我爱我阿爹，他是世上最好的阿爹。  
　　【江宗主的肚子和泽芜君的胡子】  
　　就是江宗主怀二胎时候的事  
　　——————  
　　自从曦澄和儿子相认后，对外虽然还是遮遮掩掩的，欲盖弥彰，可在儿子面前已经用不着假装很生疏的样子，当着儿子的面，该秀的恩爱自然而然的秀出来。  
　　蓝景仪少年表示，自从认了两个爹爹，对泽芜君和江宗主的认知真是来了一个大转变。  
　　以前连带自己在内，都觉得外头传的那些对云梦江氏宗主的流言都是丝毫不差的，三毒圣手江澄，就是个阴狠毒辣的主儿。  
　　现在看看，都是表面现象，就像他爹爹一样，外头的人都认为泽芜君总是带着如沐春天风般的微笑，是个凡事都好商量的人，那是因为你们没触及他的底线。  
　　他的两个爹爹，一个二十岁扛起姑苏蓝氏的宗主之职，一个十七岁独自重振云梦江氏，身为一方宗主，哪是外人能够猜测得到本性的。  
　　三月春风拂面，吹得人昏昏欲睡，莲花坞的湖面上已经星星点点的看得见莲叶。  
　　景仪随爹爹一起来莲花坞，正大光明从莲花坞的大门进入，对外自然还是那种“泽芜君带着小辈来拜访江宗主”，事实上，是来陪有了身子后，逐渐懒惰起来的爱侣。  
　　也不知怎么的，江澄怀的这一胎，孕吐什么的都是浮云，吃啥麻香，就是有点嗜睡，整个人懒惰起来，不太愿意走动。  
　　蓝曦臣半个月前来过，在他眼里，江澄越来越能吃，胃口大的不得了，可下巴却是越来越尖了，心疼哪！  
　　情人眼里出西施，他眼里江宗主是如此这般的辛苦，可在他们儿子蓝景仪少年的眼里，他阿爹又是另外一番样子了。  
　　到莲花坞的时候正好是午饭时间，父子三人在主宅饭厅的小隔间里用午膳。  
　　桌子是他爹爹叫人专门打造的，怕他阿爹肚子大起来以后，低矮的桌案会不方便，便专门设计了一款圆形的桌子。  
　　能坐下六七个人，凳子的高度正好配上桌子的高度，景仪觉得，他爹爹是世上第一聪明的人。  
　　桌上的菜肴以清淡为主，因为他爹爹提前给阿爹传了信，所以，他阿爹给他准备了很多他爱吃的。  
　　其实景仪也没吃多少，倒是看着爹爹使劲给阿爹夹菜，阿爹来者不拒，一大桌的菜，基本都是阿爹吃的。  
　　景仪虽然前阵子借口和金凌夜猎路过莲花坞，来过四五趟，可也没见亲爹这么能吃的，心里暗暗称奇，准备下次见到金凌的时候跟金凌说说。  
　　用完午膳，坐了一会儿，江澄要去处理宗务，被蓝曦臣拦下，让景仪陪着到处走走消消食，他自己去书房帮着处理一大堆的宗卷。  
　　景仪挽着亲爹的手臂，心里说不出的开心，陪着他从主宅里走了一圈，觉得亲爹吃了那么多，还得多走走，于是提议去湖边走走。  
　　父子俩出了主宅，沿着引进来的湖水一路往后院的湖边走，景仪一路叽叽喳喳把近段时间夜猎的事说了一遍，江澄偶尔问一句，眼见着他开心的笑容，眼睛里的温柔犹如春风般扫过景仪的心口。  
　　“阿爹，妹妹什么时候会动来动去啊？”  
　　在湖边凉亭坐下后，景仪忍不住问道，眼睛里带着期盼的神情，他可是和金凌打了赌，看谁能第一个感受到妹妹的胎动。  
　　都是当哥哥的人，心情自然是一样的，当然，他们也没有忘记，第一个感受到胎动的人肯定是怀着妹妹的阿爹（舅舅），第二个肯定是当爹爹（舅父），所以，他们要当第三个感受到胎动的人。  
　　江澄轻笑了声，终于明白最近大外甥怎么突然来得这么勤快，说是不放心怀了身孕的舅舅，原来是跟他表兄打了赌。  
　　“要到五个月以后，现在才三个月多点，没有那么早的。”  
　　“那，阿爹，我可不可以现在摸摸她？”  
　　江澄轻轻拍拍肚子，笑道：“当然可以。”大方的很，反正，里头的这个被十分期盼是女孩子的乖巧的很。  
　　景仪开心的笑了一声，蹲到他阿爹跟前，先是伸出手贴在他腹部，又把耳朵贴上去，自然是一点动静都没有，才三个月呢。  
　　“爹爹，你刚才吃了那么多，为什么肚子还是这么小？”景仪双手捧着下巴，眨眼，“都被妹妹吸收了吗？”  
　　“我吃的多吗？”江澄不认为自己吃的多，捏捏下巴，思考了一下，“阿爹每天都吃这么多的。”  
　　景仪呵呵笑了两声，赶紧转移话题，心想，哪里不多了，阿爹，你吃一顿，都能抵得上我吃一天的量。  
　　江澄打了个哈欠，觉着有些乏了，景仪扶着他回主宅，经过书房的时候，父子俩往里头张望了一眼，泽芜君被一堆宗卷淹没，相视一笑，没去打搅他。  
　　回到宗主卧房后，江澄脱了外衣小憩，景仪则是在外室的长榻上静心打坐，不知不觉夕阳西沉，已经是傍晚时分。  
　　景仪来回走了好几趟，他阿爹没有醒来的迹象，倒是主事的老江亲自带着两个心腹婢女又是送糕点，又是送切好的水果，还安慰景仪，宗主最近嗜睡，不打紧，睡到自然醒就好。  
　　景仪当然明白老江的意思，他阿爹年少时一肩扛过了云梦江氏的复兴，这十几年来，没睡过几次好觉，如今有道侣帮扶着，让他能够想睡多长时间都成，再好不过了。  
　　说话间，他阿爹醒了，叫了声“景仪”，一边穿着外衣一边从内室走了出来。  
　　老江还在和景仪说话，见宗主醒了，便弯身告退，把空间留给了难得见面的父子俩。  
　　景仪乖巧的倒茶递水，伺候有点小小起床气的亲爹。  
　　桌上有三盘糕点，景仪只吃了两块，没觉得饿便没有动手，他眼见他亲爹漱了口，喝了一杯清茶，慢条斯理的把三盘糕点全吃进肚子里去了。  
　　“阿爹，我在你肚子里的时候，是不是很调皮？”  
　　江澄吃完最后一块芙蓉糕，微微一怔，有种不好的预感，手放在腹部，苦笑道：“我倒是忘了，你这崽子在我肚子里的时候乖巧的很，结果生出来以后，猴皮猴皮，肚子里这个莫不是也这样？”  
　　说到这里，脸上宠溺的笑容逐渐的扩大。  
　　“不会啦，不会啦，妹妹肯定会很乖巧听话的。”  
　　江澄这个时候隐隐有点不安起来，万一是个儿子呢？  
　　若真是个儿子，那莲花坞就热闹了，他的那句“看我不打断你的腿”估计随时随地要怒吼出来。  
　　唉，儿子就儿子吧，这一次，他肯定是要亲自教养的，已经错过了景仪的婴儿时期，绝不能错过肚子里这个的。  
　　景仪安慰了几句，然后父子俩去了书房，江澄帮着一起处理了一些事，景仪在一旁学习观摩，一大堆的宗卷，在两个爹爹的努力下终于全部处理完，天色也晚了。  
　　晚膳时，景仪特意留心阿爹吃了多少，总之，结果让他暗暗的目瞪口呆，阿爹真的太能吃了，但最令他佩服的是，阿爹吃了那么多，肚子还是平的，换作是他，小肚子早就鼓鼓的了。  
　　晚膳后，一家三口在莲花坞绕了一圈，现如今，不管外头怎么传泽芜君和江宗主走得很近，江氏的子弟都已经默认了泽芜君经常来莲花坞小住的事实。  
　　泽芜君来了才好呢，一向严厉的宗主只有在泽芜君的面前才会收敛起浑身的刺，所有江氏子弟都在期盼着泽芜君成为江氏主母的一天呢。  
　　景仪这次跟着他爹爹一起来，只是在莲花坞住一晚，思追带着蓝家的小辈隔日在莲花坞与他会合，加上江氏子弟，两家的小辈到云梦的一处山林夜猎。  
　　次日一早，景仪穿戴整齐，去厨房端了早膳，到了阿爹的卧房门口，问了好，他阿爹给他来开门。  
　　他阿爹已经洗漱好了，倒是他爹爹在刮胡子，一脸泡沫，惹得他噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
　　他十二岁之前是住在寒室的，从小见过爹爹刮胡子不计其数，以前倒也没觉得什么，可现在人在各处走动，听闻的事也多了起来。  
　　有时候在饭馆填肚子，听到那些外人议论泽芜君，他真的很想冲过去解释一番的，真正的泽芜君才不是你们说的这样。  
　　“笑什么？”蓝曦臣见儿子笑得有点诡异，抬眼瞟了过来，“昨天你阿爹说我的胡子扎着他了。”  
　　“爹爹，你就不要在儿子的面前秀恩爱了好不好，有点受不了你。”景仪把饭菜放在桌上。  
　　“在儿子面前也不知道收敛些，都一把年纪了，巴不得别人都知道。”江澄羞红了脸，怒瞪一眼。  
　　“儿子的神情有点古怪，所以，不如直说，确实，这几天忙着处理宗务，没时间刮胡子。”  
　　蓝曦臣刮完胡子，清水洗净，巾子擦干，这才走过来坐在桌边。  
　　“爹爹，我笑，是因为我想到了一个事，有次，我和思追在一处饭馆听人谈论你的胡子，泽芜君年纪也不小了，为什么不见他长胡子，今天看到你在刮胡子，然后就很想笑。”  
　　江澄听着也噗嗤一声笑了出来，父子俩的目光齐齐落在泽芜君光滑的下巴，很有默契的说道：“他每天都有刮胡子。”  
　　说完，又齐声笑了起来。  
　　蓝曦臣见父子俩笑得开心，也不恼，拿起看筷子夹了一个团子，对景仪笑道：“射日之争的时候，我的胡子就开始疯长了，看你叔爷爷就知道了，哈哈。有次你阿爹偷偷来见我，瞧见我一脸的络腮胡子，气得直接伸手就拔，说，以后再看到我的胡子，就再也不理睬我，从那以后，我哪敢让胡子出现在脸上。”  
　　“没正经。”江澄红着脸笑骂道，事实上，哪里是以后再看见你的胡子就再不理睬你，根本就是你的胡子扎疼了我，以后再敢蓄胡子，再也不要亲我了。  
　　“爹爹，其实二叔也是每天刮胡子的，为什么就没人质疑他也是一把年纪了没长胡子呢？”景仪笑过之后，有点为他爹爹抱不平了。  
　　江澄捂住肚子哈哈狂笑起来，想象着小叔子蓝忘机面无表情的挂着胡子，一脸的泡沫，这场景，实在是让人不得不开怀大笑。  
　　“阿爹，我说错了吗？”景仪委屈的看着他阿爹，“爹爹和二叔九分相似，他们不是说一种颜色，两段风姿，那些奇葩的问题怎么就总是往爹爹身上想呢？”  
　　“不，你没说错，只是，因为你爹爹是蓝家宗主，关注的人自然会多些。”  
　　“也是。”景仪哦了一声，低头开始用膳，心里把那些好奇自家爹爹长没长胡子的人埋怨了一遍，长不长胡子，你们那么关心做什么。  
　　蓝曦臣和江澄相视一笑，目光缠绵，这种私密的事，外人这么关心做甚。  
　　江澄朝能读出心里活动的道侣递过去一记“明天，我来帮你剃胡子”，蓝曦臣安然接受，唇角勾起一丝温柔的笑意，一个无声的好字抛了过去。  
　　他还要在莲花坞主上一段时日，有的是时间享受爱侣对他的特殊关照呢！  
　　景仪日记（新春特别篇）  
　　又是一年除夕夜，万家灯火处，欢声笑语不断。  
　　和往年不同，莲花坞早早放了假，让门生弟子回家享受天伦之乐。  
　　那些在射日之征中失去家人的弟子，往年都是在莲花坞热热闹闹的过年，今年却被自家宗主踢了出去，由总管老江带着去了镇子上的一处江家别院。  
　　别院是江家的产业，面积很大，先前是江氏做生意的一个联络点，总不能让商人去莲花坞找云梦江氏的宗主谈生意吧。  
　　后来江澄接手江家，直接提拔了他父亲手里的一个管事当大总管，帮他管理众多商铺。  
　　莲花坞的总管姓江，门生弟子都尊称一声江伯，管理生意的这位也姓江，管他叫江叔。  
　　腊月二十九，江澄把弟子们赶出了莲花坞，留下主宅厨房里的三五个厨娘，弟子们都很好奇，宗主这是搞什么？为什么不让他们在莲花坞过年？  
　　三十晚上，宗主主宅里的厨娘也来到了别院，大家一起热热闹闹吃了年夜饭，除了值守的弟子，其余人各种守岁活动搞起来。  
　　江叔拎着一壶酒到江伯房中，笑吟吟的和老伙计对饮，不经意问，宗主今年这是怎么了，为啥把人赶出莲花坞，只留他一人在那里，几个意思啊？  
　　江伯轻呷一口浓香扑鼻的桂花酿，笑而不语。  
　　他隐隐猜到了一些，但不能确定。  
　　既然宗主不想外人看见和他一起过年的人，那就当做什么都不知道呗。  
　　世上没有不透风的墙，他家宗主做的再隐秘，肯定还有疏漏之处。  
　　所以，他在吃团圆饭的时候再三强调，别揣着好奇的心思跑回莲花坞偷看宗主在干嘛，那可不是打断腿能解决的。  
　　不过，以自家宗主的做派，估计此时的莲花坞，大大小小的结界设了好多个吧。  
　　这么郑重其事，那个人在宗主心里一定是比小公子金凌还要重要。  
　　比江澄唯一的亲外甥金凌还要重要的人，自然是亲儿子蓝景仪要到莲花坞过年。  
　　今年金家早早派人过来送信，问他是否要把金凌接到莲花坞过年，江澄言辞恳切的说金凌还太小，等过了年初五，他亲自去金麟台陪外甥几日。  
　　其实是在早些时候，云深不知处的清谈会期间，蓝曦臣就跟他说，今年要带着景仪到他这里过年，江澄雀跃的心情是从道侣说出那话的时候开始的。  
　　虽然平日里没少去云深不知处偷偷看儿子，可大多数时间是在晚上，只能摸摸儿子稚嫩的脸颊。  
　　去年蓝曦臣带着景仪偷偷摸摸的来，次日一早天未亮就赶了回去。  
　　而这次，是经过叔父同意的，所以，他们一家有更多的时间在一起。  
　　清空莲花坞是蓝曦臣的意思，因为他想做一件事很久了。  
　　当日，江澄从他的眼神里看出了他的所想，抱紧他，将脸埋在他胸口，眼眶湿润，后背轻轻被拍了几下，温柔的亲吻落在他的发间。  
　　到了说好的时间，蓝曦臣带着景仪御剑而来，月牙白的斗篷将孩子包裹的严实，依旧翻墙而入。  
　　只是，这一次，江澄就等在墙的那一头。  
　　景仪看到江澄，小脸上露出喜悦之情，朝蹲下身子张开双臂的江澄扑了过去。  
　　蓝曦臣看着父子俩亲昵的抱在一起，催动灵力，在莲花坞的内部设了一个结界，以防万一发生。  
　　“江宗主，我和泽芜君来陪你过年。”景仪的声音响亮，眼睛笑得都弯了起来。  
　　江澄摸摸他的小脸，单手抱起他，打了个响指，莲花坞各处的回廊顿时亮堂起来。  
　　大红灯笼折射出橘黄色的光芒，串连起了整个莲花坞，温暖的气息从各处散了开来，渲染出过年的热闹气氛。  
　　景仪在江澄的怀里拍手喝彩，叫道：“过年了，过年了。”  
　　蓝曦臣悄悄走到江澄身边，温暖的手掌轻轻抓住江澄的，两个人相视一笑，所有的温情蜜意映入彼此眼中。  
　　江澄抱着景仪，蓝曦臣拉着江澄的手，一家三口在经历了多年的分离，这一年终于可以相守在一起。  
　　整个莲花坞都被清空，对于江澄来说，不必遮遮掩掩，可以毫无顾忌的将自己所有的爱倾洒于儿子的身上。  
　　景仪在江澄的怀中带着好奇的目光打量着走过的回廊，“江宗主，我们去哪里？”他搂住江澄的颈子，好奇的问道。  
　　江澄微微一笑，温柔的说道：“马上就到了。”  
　　说话间，转弯进入一个肃穆的院子，回廊里的灯笼将黑夜映照成了白昼。  
　　江澄把景仪放下，手掌温柔的轻抚他的头顶，蓝曦臣蹲下身子，双手握住景仪的双肩，面对宠入心尖的儿子，唇角扬起一丝严肃。  
　　“景仪，从此刻起，我是你爹爹，他是你阿爹，我们一家三口一起守岁，一起过新年，直到我们初二一早回云深不知处，再恢复原先的称呼，可好？”  
　　景仪以为自己听错了，一脸错愕的表情，久久回不过神来。  
　　江澄也蹲下身来，伸出手，浑身散发着温柔的气息，柔声说道：“景仪，叫我一声阿爹，好不好？”  
　　景仪小小的身体微微颤抖着，脸上的神情从震惊到惊愕，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，努力控制着不大声哭出来，可此刻的心情就像是得到了最想要的礼物。  
　　“爹爹！阿爹！”他已经控不住自己的情绪，哇一声，将自己的身体朝他们撞了过去。  
　　江澄被他的冲力撞得往后一仰，蓝曦臣一手抱住景仪，一手扶住他，顺着力道站了起来。  
　　“爹爹！阿爹！”景仪尽情流着泪，紧紧地搂住两个爹爹的颈子，想要一辈子就这样搂着他们，不放手。  
　　两个爹爹的头抵着他的，一个情难自禁，已经泪流满面，无声的哭泣着，庆幸着，儿子终于叫了自己一声阿爹。  
　　而另一个，饶是早就预想到了此时的情形，也忍不住红了眼眶，一只手悄悄环上了爱人的腰，将他和儿子紧紧圈进他的怀抱里。  
　　景仪哭了一盏茶的功夫，最后抽泣着擦了擦眼泪，抬起头来，看了看阿爹，再看看爹爹，带着泪笑了起来。  
　　“我蓝景仪有爹爹，有阿爹，我是世上最幸福的小孩。”  
　　江澄将他抱得更紧了些，舍不得松开一丝一毫。  
　　蓝曦臣摸摸儿子的头，温柔的笑，低声道：“我们去给祖父祖母磕个头。”  
　　暗中捏了爱人一把，让他别光顾着抱儿子，这次带孩子来，最重要的是给祖父母上香磕头，让他在江家的祠堂里先认祖归宗。  
　　“是，爹爹。”景仪仰起脸笑得灿烂，长长的睫毛上还残余着泪珠，仿佛春天清晨里绿叶上的露珠，一闪一闪，晶莹剔透。  
　　江澄的心绪慢慢平静下来，被景仪拉起手，与道侣对视一眼，深吸口气，拉着儿子的小手，朝祠堂走了去。  
　　蓝曦臣望着父子俩牵着手，内心一片柔软，这一刻，他等了太久，他早该让儿子进入江家的祠堂拜祭他的祖父母，今天，终于心愿得偿。  
　　江澄在迈进祠堂的那一刻回过头看他，面色一红，低声斥道：“愣着作甚，快点过来。”  
　　蓝曦臣这才回过神来，唇角荡开最温柔的笑意，温煦和暖，能够融化千年的冰雪，上前牵起景仪的另一只手，一家三口并排进入江家祠堂。  
　　景仪经常跟随他此时的爹爹进入蓝家祠堂，上香，磕头，做得有模有样，不用爹爹教，三个响头磕完，挺直了小身板，对着江氏的祖宗排位，双手合十，朗声道：  
　　“祖宗在上，不肖子孙景仪给你们磕头了。”  
　　江澄才把九支清香插入香炉，眼见着儿子如此懂事，眼睛里的笑意禁不住的往外流泻出来。  
　　蓝曦臣跪在景仪身边的蒲团上，驱动灵力在景仪的身上设了一道结界，这才磕了三个头，双手合十，简略的朝摆放在最前面的三个灵位禀告景仪的身份，以及他和江澄总有一天会举行婚礼。  
　　景仪奇怪爹爹的嘴唇在动，自己怎么就听不见他在说什么，皱起小脸，正要发问，他爹爹已经解除了结界，温柔的牵起他的手，一个排位一个排位介绍起来。  
　　“景仪，这是你祖父，他是云梦江氏的前任宗主。这是你祖母，你阿爹手上的紫电就是从祖母那里继承来的。这是你姑姑，是这个世上最温柔的人，她有个儿子比你小几岁，以后，你要成为保护弟弟的好哥哥。”  
　　景仪一一给三位亲人磕头，最后直起身来，回头看了看泪眼朦胧的阿爹，他犹豫了一下，最后直接朝他扑了过去，被抱了个满怀。  
　　“阿爹，你不要伤心，你还有爹爹，还有我。”  
　　景仪小小的心灵里，认定了江澄，即便只有此时和明日才能叫一声阿爹，但他会一辈子在心里记着这珍贵的时光。  
　　从此以后，外人面前，江宗主还是江宗主，但在他的心里，江宗主就是自己的阿爹。  
　　他相信阿爹也是这样想的，他的双臂如此有力的拥抱着他，不肯放开。  
　　蓝曦臣走了过来，轻笑着扶起了儿子和爱人，回头看了一眼供桌上，鱼鸭肉水果俱全，江澄早早就来祭拜过了。  
　　“晚吟，肚子饿了。”他垂下眉眼，略显委屈的说道。  
　　为了赶来和江澄一起吃年夜饭，今年蓝家的家宴提早了一个时辰，他只露了个面，推说身体不适就回了寒室。  
　　如果不是怕传送符对灵力低微的孩子有影响，他真想在寒室摔一张传送符，带着景仪直接到达自家爱侣的卧房内。  
　　“想吃年夜饭，就得给我烧火。”江澄抱起景仪，脸上绽开了满满的笑意，“都准备好了，就等着你来帮我。”  
　　蓝家清谈会的时候，蓝曦臣对江澄说，要带儿子去莲花坞陪他过年，江澄就开始谋划今年的除夕团圆饭。  
　　主宅小厨房的厨娘私下里议论过，宗主自打从清谈会回来后，就经常来厨房看她们做菜。  
　　还另外请了一位会做苏杭菜的厨子来，据说是为了下一次在莲花坞举办的清谈会做准备，可也太早了些吧。  
　　据说，莲花坞的清谈会要到明年的夏天才举办啊！  
　　宗主似乎学做菜做小吃上瘾了，从冬月到腊月，这两个月几乎每天都有一两个时辰泡在厨房里。  
　　江澄用尽心思学了两个月，终于在除夕晚上大显身手。  
　　但说到底，还是厨娘临走的时候把所有的菜都搭配好了，他只要烹饪一下，油盐控制一下，味道肯定不会差。  
　　一家三口到了厨房，炉子上炖着鸡汤，噗嗤噗嗤的响着，散发着诱人的香气，灶上煨着咸猪蹄，炭火噼啪，又是一股子引人口水直流的香味。  
　　靠边的长桌上是各种搭配好的蔬菜，有二十多种，蓝曦臣看了一眼，揽住爱人的腰，轻笑道：“我们三个人吃不了这么多。”  
　　“好香，好香，阿爹，我现在可以吃得下一整只猪！”景仪肚子里的馋虫被鸡汤和猪蹄的香味给全部勾了出来，挺着个小肚子对自家阿爹信誓旦旦的说道。  
　　“跟你爹爹一起添柴火，阿爹今天给你露一手。”江澄的脸上堆满开心的笑意，再也没有比看到儿子灿烂笑容更满足的事了。  
　　原本就是箭袖，还做个样子卷袖子，惹得景仪咯咯大笑起来，举起手，蓝家的宽袖甩了两下，说道：“阿爹不用卷袖子，我和爹爹才要卷起袖子干活。”  
　　一家三口的欢笑声顿时充满了整个厨房，江澄找了绳子帮儿子把宽袖绑起来，蓝曦臣故意在一旁吃味的叫道：“来帮帮我呀！”  
　　景仪笑嘻嘻搂住了阿爹，摇着头直喊着：“不好，不好，阿爹是我的，只能帮我。”  
　　笑闹着，蓝曦臣引了柴火，开始烧火，江澄让景仪自己挑选想吃的菜肴，烧火的人一边笑一边说：“不要浪费了。”  
　　“儿子第一次陪我过年，我就是要大操大办。”  
　　江宗主不愧是修真界的土豪，这话说得自家道侣只能无奈的轻笑了声。  
　　说话间，先把春卷拿了起来，往锅里倒些油，蓝曦臣赶忙拦住他，笑道：“晚吟，锅太热了，你这样倒油煎春卷，会焦的。”  
　　江澄手里的春卷眼看就要丢下去了，听他这么一说，倒是一愣神，蓝曦臣眼疾脚快，让景仪看着火，闪到长桌前，拿过肉丝青菜，笑着说，“来，先炒这一盘。”  
　　江澄把春卷丢下，手忙脚乱，油滋滋的响，肉丝丢进锅里，一阵火光，吓得他叫了一声：“哇靠，怎么烧着了？”  
　　“没事，没事，不要慌。”蓝曦臣吩咐景仪好好看着火，手把手的教爱人将青菜倒进去，翻一翻，再盖上锅盖。  
　　江澄白他一眼，心里有点嫉妒，他在蓝家没少给儿子开小灶，难怪这么熟练，自己要是能养着儿子，肯定也能做得很好。  
　　一回生，二回熟，到了第二盘麻婆豆腐，江澄的手脚就麻利多了。  
　　第三盘是怪味茄子，盛出来后，蓝曦臣说差不多了，被江澄狠瞪一眼，你觉得团圆饭三菜一汤就足够了吗？  
　　江澄又炒了几样素菜，最后煎春卷，跟景仪说，春卷里的荠菜是特意养在主宅的花园里，保准跟姑苏的野生荠菜一样的美味。  
　　结果，江宗主想要让儿子尝到比姑苏还要好吃的春卷，一激动，油太热，春卷下锅就焦了，气得跳脚。  
　　好在蓝曦臣及时制止他把整盘的春卷往油锅里倒，把柴火拿点出来，等油温冷下来一些，再开始煎春卷，十几个春卷，总算是保住了。  
　　鸡汤，猪蹄，蒸鱼，七八样蔬菜，最后一盘是春卷，一家三口就在厨房里开始吃团圆饭。  
　　江澄给景仪夹菜，景仪给阿爹夹菜，爹爹也得有，蓝曦臣给江澄夹菜，一家三口其乐融融。  
　　让江澄唯一遗憾的是自家道侣沾酒必醉，要不然，在这样温馨的气氛里，与心上人举杯共醉，那真是完美了。  
　　景仪说自己能吃下一头猪，到最后，还真是吃得小肚子鼓鼓的，瘫在他阿爹的身上，直呼吃得好饱，满足的笑着。  
　　吃完饭后，休息了一下，江澄让蓝曦臣收拾桌子，他开始洗碗，眼见两个爹爹忙起来，景仪不甘落后，拿着抹布擦桌子，江澄让他歇着，他说吃饱了要运动一下，不然会积食。  
　　一家子就在厨房忙开了，欢声笑语此起彼伏。  
　　等把厨房收拾干净，江澄牵着儿子和道侣回房，泡了茶，再休息一下，外头的鞭炮声越来越密集，引得景仪伸长了脖子往外瞧。  
　　江澄笑着从卧房里取来三件斗篷，清一色的紫色，上头绣着江家的九瓣莲花家纹。  
　　“景仪，阿爹带你去放烟花。”  
　　小心的将斗篷给儿子穿上，江澄的心里一塌糊涂的柔软，长这么大，还是头一次给儿子穿衣服，不行，他的心都要化了。  
　　扭过头去，悄悄拭去眼角的泪花，要高兴，今天绝对要高兴。  
　　听到放烟花，景仪的一双眼睛都发光了，抓着亲爹的衣襟，脸上焕发出惊喜的笑容，追问道：“阿爹，是什么样的烟花？我想放会飞的烟花，啾一声，能飞出好远好远的烟花，蓝臻每年都会有这样的烟花玩。”  
　　“比这更好的。”江澄承诺着，穿上斗篷，一手抓起早就准备好的乾坤袋，一手抓起儿子的手，也不佩剑，只朝道侣瞄了一眼。  
　　蓝曦臣也已经穿上了斗篷，看穿他是怎么想的，轻笑道：“不必去山上，湖边即可。”  
　　紫色的斗篷穿在他身上，映衬着他额头云纹的抹额，江澄的心不由得一荡，有点小骄傲，这是我江澄的道侣，我莲花坞的泽芜君。  
　　一家人手牵着手出了主宅，经过校场，到了莲花坞的后院，这里引入了湖水，算是莲花坞的一部分，湖正中有江家的禁制，没有通行令牌，一般人是无法进入的。  
　　这也是江澄重建莲花坞的时候留的一条后路，万一哪一天莲花坞再受到攻击，后院便是可以逃生的最佳出口。  
　　湖堤上修建了凉亭，道路都是青石板修建而成，有人曾经建议将家纹九瓣莲花刻在上头，被江澄拿紫电抽了一顿，江家的家纹是可以任人踩踏的吗？  
　　也因此，他在江家奠定了说一不二的基础。  
　　老天爷也仿佛对今日一家团圆的气氛感到高兴，中午还在寒风呼啸，到了此时，天黑云高，湖堤上一丝风都没有。  
　　江澄把各种烟花从乾坤袋里掏了出来，摆出了一长溜，把景仪高兴的又跳又笑，只喊着阿爹买的烟花比蓝臻玩过的不知道好多少。  
　　江澄给了景仪一支蜡烛，让他尽情的点燃烟花，步步跟在他的身后，生怕出点意外。  
　　每一道烟花在空中绽开绚丽的图案，景仪都会拍着手大喊大叫起来，江澄被蓝曦臣紧紧拥在怀里，亲吻着他的脸颊，安抚着他悸动的心绪。  
　　“我给儿子准备的烟花比那个蓝臻漂亮吧？”  
　　蓝曦臣小声安慰道：“蓝家禁止放烟花，你不是不知道，蓝臻的父亲也只是在过年的时候带着他去彩衣镇买些小二踢脚玩玩，蓝臻跟儿子吹牛，他放的烟花如何如何，儿子根本没有亲眼瞧见过。哪有我们儿子厉害，在莲花坞放这么大的烟花，我看修真界里，找不出第二个了。”  
　　土豪江宗主后背一挺，傲气的说道：“他可是我江澄的儿子，总有一天，我让他在云深不知处也能放这么漂亮的烟花。”  
　　“是，是，是，我的江宗主。”蓝曦臣莞尔，这撒娇的语气，也只有他能听见，心头一暖，手臂更加用力了些。  
　　恰巧景仪回过头来，满心欢喜的他也没有注意两位爹爹之间不合适的搂搂抱抱，在他心里，两个都是他爹爹，亲密一些也是很自然的。  
　　但江澄还是很在意自己跟道侣之间的亲密举动会让景仪产生不好的印象，悄悄掐了一把蓝曦臣的腰，上前摸摸儿子的脸，笑问道：“还想放吗？”  
　　为了让儿子尽兴，他可是花了大把的银子把特意清出来的一间库房给堆满了烟花，儿子喜欢放多少就多少。  
　　景仪摇了摇头，挂在他的脖子上，满足的笑道：“够了，够了，阿爹，我已经放了三十八个烟花，真的够了。”  
　　江澄嗯了一声，心想，儿子不要放了，那就便宜了那些个被他赶到别院去的崽子们，等他们回来，随他们拿去乐呵吧。  
　　蓝曦臣站在江澄背后，摸摸儿子的笑脸，轻声嘱咐道：“景仪，爹爹知道你不会轻易将今晚的事说出去，但还是要记住，绝对不能跟蓝臻攀比，万一让叔爷爷知道，后果会严重的，你懂的。”  
　　在话语里依旧下了暗示，几个月后，景仪就会忘记这段在莲花坞放烟花的情景，有时候，事不由己，他不得不封印儿子的记忆。  
　　景仪严肃的点着头，举着小手发誓：“我和爹爹阿爹的事，绝对不会说出去，否则，我会被叔爷爷，含光君罚抄三千遍家规。”  
　　“胡说什么。”江澄用力拍了下他的屁股，心里老大不高兴了，“蓝曦臣，你回去告诉你弟弟，让他少盯着我儿子，别动不动就罚抄写家规。还有你这个臭小子，随口说什么抄写三千遍的家规，蓝家的家规三千多条，你不知道啊！”  
　　“爹爹救命，阿爹打我。”景仪假意委屈的叫嚷道：“我不要抄写家规，手会断的，所以，我什么都不会说。”  
　　挣扎着，却把江澄搂得更紧。  
　　蓝曦臣笑看着父子俩打闹的温馨场面，揽过他们，笑道：“外头冷，回去喝茶守岁吧。”  
　　景仪拍手叫好，整个莲花坞回荡着他开心的欢笑声。  
　　江澄趁着儿子落地往前奔去，踮起脚迅速在他的唇上亲了一下，面色微红，低声道：“阿涣，谢谢你。”  
　　蓝曦臣的脸上顿时焕发出温柔似水的笑容，将他拥入怀中。  
　　“阿澄，我爱你。”  
　　景仪回过头，黑暗的天空被灿烂的烟花照亮，将他的两个爹爹映衬出融为一体的画面。  
　　他大叫了一声：“阿爹，爹爹！”  
　　张开双臂朝那相拥在一起的两个人飞奔过去，被高高举起，紧紧抱在怀里。  
　　“阿爹，爹爹，新年快乐！”  
　　不断升上天空的烟花犹如火树银花般照亮了莲花坞的天空，新的一年来到了。  
　　灿烂的烟花犹如温暖的烛光，映照出相依偎在一起的一家人。  
　　今天的莲花坞很热闹！  
　　今年的江宗主不再独自一人！  
　　景仪日记（新春特别番外篇01）  
　　除夕夜，鞭炮声不曾停歇。  
　　比起云深不知处的幽静清雅，蓝曦臣觉得莲花坞更添几分人世间的烟火气。  
　　景仪毕竟年纪小，没有熬到半夜便哈欠连天，睡是睡过去了，可握着两个爹爹的手不肯放开。  
　　还是江澄抱着他上了床，柔声细语的哄了好一会儿，才把手松开。  
　　等孩子睡了，自然是甜腻的二人世界。  
　　江澄早就在主卧的小间里准备好了共渡欢愉时光的隐秘空间。  
　　多日不见，相思泛滥，三毒圣手在自家道侣面前，眉梢带着妖媚，主动求欢，把泽芜君激动的差点失守。  
　　攻城略地，一番云雨，说不尽的情深意切，道不完的悱恻缠绵。  
　　欢爱过后，依旧是温柔体贴的蓝大宗主善后，承欢的人睡眼迷蒙，任由爱人抱着他去洗了热水澡，挽起头发，在浴房里又耳鬓厮磨了一番。  
　　江澄浑浑噩噩，只记得明日一早要为儿子做些云梦特色的小吃当早饭。  
　　蓝曦臣将江澄轻手轻脚的放在大床之上，看看床里边睡姿很不雅的儿子，再看看躺下后抱着鸳鸯戏水的锦缎绸被的道侣，不由得噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
　　真是一模一样呀！  
　　处理完小间和浴房里的善后，掀开被子躺下，也是着实累了，往爱人身边蹭了蹭，闻着他身上特有的味道，睡意袭来。  
　　已经是新的一年了，蓝宗主在睡梦里都是弯着嘴唇，这一年里，一定都是美好的事。  
　　感觉才闭上眼，有人推了推他的肩膀，一个激灵醒过来，正是自家道侣一脸睡意的瞪着他。  
　　“给我烧火去。”还没等他说，江澄一脸怨气的单手撑在他身边跳下了床。  
　　蓝曦臣想起欢爱正浓的时候，似乎听他说起过，天不亮就得起来准备给儿子的早饭，起身看看天色，已经蒙蒙亮了。  
　　原来一闭眼一睁眼的功夫，已经睡了有一会儿。  
　　赶紧蹑手蹑脚的起来，穿好中衣，往坐在镜子前编着发辫的爱人狠狠亲了一口，被轻轻掐了下手臂，嗤了一声。  
　　“想吵醒儿子啊！”江澄手脚麻利的挽了头发，把人按坐下来，替他把头发梳理好，随即一怔。  
　　穿着中衣的蓝大宗主额头少了抹额，还真是不习惯，赶紧帮他把抹额系好。  
　　“怎么，晚吟是不想我穿江家的紫衣吗？”  
　　蓝曦臣起身抱了他一下，走到床边，将昨夜准备好的江家校服拿起来，轻轻抖开，当着爱人的面穿上，箭袖紫衣，别有一番风情。  
　　江澄朝他扑过来，脸埋在他的心口，眼眶湿润，紧紧搂住他。  
　　蓝曦臣搂住他，轻笑了声：“我期待晚吟穿上蓝家校服的模样。”  
　　听到一声坚定的嗯，他脸上的笑容更加的深了。  
　　四大家族中的两位宗主手牵着手，像做贼一般轻手轻脚的离开了卧房，去厨房给他们的儿子准备早饭。  
　　江澄给儿子准备的都是云梦特色的小吃，虽然不都是他亲手做的，但昨天下午，他在厨房跟厨娘一起准备的，厨娘虽然不清楚他要招待谁，宗主是她们敬仰的人，自然是倾囊相授。  
　　豆皮，油饼包烧麦，热干面，凉虾，还有一道叫三鲜饺子。  
　　有的蒸一下就可以吃，有的要现做，两个人到了厨房，一个生火，一个把做好的小吃拿出来放蒸笼上。  
　　谁能想到，外头传言三毒圣手心毒眼毒嘴毒，浑身没一样优点，偏偏却是出得厅堂，入得厨房，为了儿子，洗手做羹，不在话下。  
　　若是他此时如此贤惠的模样被人瞧见了，修真界大概是要惊倒一大片人。  
　　两位爹爹在厨房忙开了，蓝家作息已经养成的景仪到了卯时睁开眼，床上就他一人，想起来阿爹说要给他做早餐。  
　　坐起身伸个懒腰，抱着被子想了想，决定起来去厨房看看。  
　　床边是昨夜准备好的江家校服，脸上扬起开心的笑意，手脚麻溜的穿好，套上他阿爹特意为他准备的紫色靴子，奔到铜镜前转了一圈，低头看了看九瓣莲花暗纹，只觉得自己像是换了一个人。  
　　嗷了一声，拿起他阿爹为他准备的紫色发带，兴冲冲就往厨房去了。  
　　还没到，就闻到了一股难以形容的香味，又是一声兴奋的欢呼。  
　　“阿爹，阿爹，我肚子饿了，好香！好香！”  
　　江澄正在油炸饺子，见他散着头发跑进来了，正要埋怨他几句，眼见一身紫衣轻扬，一时竟呆了。  
　　“要糊了！”蓝曦臣轻笑着提醒他，招手让景仪到他这边来，接过梳子和发带，帮儿子梳好头发。  
　　江澄回过神来，手忙脚乱把油锅里的饺子夹起来，引得景仪咯咯大笑起来。  
　　“阿爹，你也有不镇定的时候。”  
　　然后收到一记白眼。  
　　“快去刷牙洗脸，马上就能吃了。”  
　　“不要，我要和阿爹一起。”  
　　蓝曦臣把多余的柴火拿出来，放到一旁的水桶里浸了水，晾在角落里。  
　　“差不多了，一起吧。”  
　　江澄心头一震，难以想象以往独自一人所做的事，今天会是一家三口一起做。  
　　把油锅里的最后一个饺子夹出来，又丢了两个进去，没有柴火了，这两个会不会熟，随缘了。  
　　父子三人一起回了房，蓝曦臣拎着烧好的热水，望着前头一蹦一跳的儿子，以及对儿子柔声细语的爱人，心里一片柔软。  
　　即便是一天的时间，也足够这一辈子都回味的。  
　　越是得不到的越是值得珍惜，他会把这一天好好珍藏起来。  
　　一家三口挤在一起刷牙洗脸，景仪与他爹爹在寒室里从来都是中规中矩，到了莲花坞，蓝家的家规就束缚不了他了。  
　　洗脸的时候，江澄把巾子往他脸上擦，他的手往水盆里一浸，带出些水往他阿爹脸上洒。  
　　“你这个小崽子，居然泼我水。”江澄气笑，巾子往儿子脸上一蒙，也弄了点水往他脸上泼，惹得景仪又是笑，又是尖叫，父子俩闹腾着，衣服都湿了些。  
　　“动作快点，天气冷，做好的早点怕是要冷了。”蓝曦臣好心提醒道。  
　　可哪里想到，惹火上身，那边的父子俩齐齐的将沾了水的手往他的脸上抹来，泽芜君真的变成了泽芜君，领口湿了，晕开的水渍变成了深紫色。  
　　江澄把巾子往儿子脸上抹一把，哈哈大笑着，拉着儿子先逃命去了。  
　　“你们两个……”泽芜君又气又恼，只好善后，将水倒掉，挂好巾子，收拾掉地上的水渍，这才往厨房去。  
　　厨房那头，江澄已经把蒸锅里的早点都搬上了桌，景仪一手拿着一个饺子，一手拿着豆皮，大块朵颐，丝毫不在意自家爹爹进来略不赞同的看了他一眼。  
　　“泽芜君，这里是莲花坞，不是你们蓝家的云深不知处，我就喜欢看我儿子吃得这般开心快乐。”  
　　江澄拉着他坐下，递给他一双筷子，唇角勾起一道讥诮的笑意。  
　　“再则说了，你穿着我们江家的校服，也算是我江家的人。”  
　　“爹爹，这个好好吃。”景仪早就把食不言寝不语抛到九霄云外去了，“好好吃。”  
　　“慢慢吃，没人跟你抢，这一桌都是你阿爹做给你吃的。”蓝曦臣无奈的笑了笑，摸摸儿子的头。  
　　“阿爹做的，爹爹会跟我抢。”景仪口齿不清的说道。  
　　江澄得意洋洋的朝道侣丢过去一个“儿子站我这边”的开心笑容。  
　　既然儿子都这么说了，蓝曦臣也就不客气了，低笑道：“确实，你阿爹亲手做的早点，我可要多吃些。”  
　　说话间，故意用筷子往儿子面前的碗里戳了过去。  
　　景仪赶紧把碗护在双臂里，里头有三个饺子和两个豆皮，他才不给呢，叫嚷道：“不行，不行，这些都是我的。”  
　　“吃这么多，你会变成小猪的！”  
　　“阿爹说了，吃得多，长得高，我要长得高高的，和阿爹一样高！”  
　　“是啊，我也要多吃点，我也想要长高。”  
　　“不行，不行，饺子都是我的。”  
　　江澄看着父子俩嬉闹着，笑道：“别闹了，小心吃到那个最辣的饺子，虽说是好彩头，可你们蓝家的人吃不了辣……的……”  
　　眼睁睁看着自家道侣从儿子的碗里把那个做了记号的彩头饺子抢了去，一口塞进嘴里。  
　　“蓝涣，你……”  
　　蓝曦臣的脸顿时一片血红，仿佛要冒烟一般，三两口把饺子吞了下去。  
　　江澄赶紧把一碗米汤推给他，只见他直接往地上倒去，低声叫道：“塔辣啦，辣得昏古七了。”  
　　江澄和景仪赶紧围到他身边，只见他眯着眼，好像真昏过去了。  
　　“爹爹……”景仪凑了过去，被闭着眼睛的人精准的一掌推开。  
　　“要亲亲。”  
　　江澄倒是真担心他受不了这彩头饺子的辣味，没曾想，蓝大宗主倒是耍起无赖来，不禁又气又笑。  
　　“咦！”景仪举起双手蒙住眼睛，叫嚷道：“我什么都没看见。”  
　　江澄的耳尖一红，想着把自家道侣一拳打晕算了。  
　　可还是俯下身在他脸颊上亲了一口，嗔道：“不要脸。”被有力的双臂紧紧扣住。  
　　“只要晚吟。”  
　　“儿子在这里呢！”  
　　“儿子什么都没有看见，没有听见。”  
　　“蓝宗主，你可真是越活越回去了。”  
　　厨房里飘出阵阵爽朗的笑声，渲染成快乐的过年气氛，飘荡在整个莲花坞。  
　　三个紫色的身影团座在一起，吃着，笑着，开心着，欢快着。  
　　一家人在一起过年，真好！  
　　景仪日记（新春特别番外篇02）  
　　又是一年新春到来。  
　　今年与往年大不同，景仪认了两个爹爹，终于可以名正言顺从莲花坞的大门进入，陪着他的阿爹一起过新年。  
　　不过今年陪着江澄过年的并不只有自己的道侣和儿子。  
　　魏无羡和蓝忘机带着前不久刚刚入籍的养子思追，也来了莲花坞凑热闹。  
　　金凌好不容易把金家的事提前处理好，叉着腰拽得二万八五的在金家长老面前呦呵：  
　　“怎么滴，我把事情都处理好了，就往莲花坞去陪着我舅舅吃一顿除夕团圆饭，金家少了我这个宗主，你们就不过除夕了吗？不管你们怎么阻拦，我是一定要去陪我舅舅过年的。”  
　　如今的金宗主可不是一开始那会儿慌乱不堪随人拿捏了，他背后有他舅舅，有蓝家宗主暗中给他撑腰，暗中提点，这段时间以来，蓝曦臣称赞他越来越成熟了。  
　　他从一开始的陪舅舅吃除夕夜团圆饭，说到最后，就是陪着舅舅一起过新年。  
　　吃团圆饭和过新年那是两码子事。  
　　长老们也不是傻子，眼看着小宗主的个子猛地往上窜，可不是刚刚上任时的幼稚模样。  
　　有什么办法呢？  
　　他是宗主，也只能随他的意了。  
　　还是平日里挺照顾他的那位长老嘱咐了几句，金麟台与莲花坞距离甚远，御剑时间长，一切小心为上。  
　　金凌嗯嗯了两声，也不带个随从，言初一晚上必定归来，独自一个人御着剑就往莲花坞而去。  
　　别的不说，御剑是江澄亲自所教，金凌从小认真学，没学到他舅舅音爆云那么厉害，却也是同辈中御剑飞行的佼佼者。  
　　这一点蓝景仪是很佩服的。  
　　金凌与他在大梵山初次见面，不打不相识，都没有想到后来的关系会这么好。  
　　更想不到，蓝景仪竟然是他的表兄。  
　　初见时，蓝景仪怼他舅舅，金凌是真的认为以他舅舅的个性，就算是当着姑苏蓝氏含光君的面，小辈竟对他出言不逊，那也是一鞭子要抽过去的。  
　　结果，含光君一剑破了舅舅帮他布下的四百张缚仙网，蓝景仪以下犯上，舅舅瞄了一眼就过去了。  
　　唉，金凌觉得，自己现在在他舅舅的心里一点都没有地位了。  
　　江澄知道一帮子人要来莲花坞过年，才入腊月，就让江伯把主宅里光线最好的几间房打扫干净，就等着他们来。  
　　蓝曦臣是蓝家家主，为了和爱侣一起吃团圆饭，改了规矩，把蓝家的家宴提早到午间。  
　　他叔父睁一眼闭一眼，族中长老也没有什么话说。  
　　蓝家的家宴于是从这一年开始就改在中午举行，到了晚上，就是各家小聚，也甚得人心。  
　　所以，忘羡夫夫，蓝曦臣景仪父子，用过午膳，拎起早就收拾好的乾坤袋启程，到了莲花坞，留在莲花坞过年的门生弟子排成两行，热烈欢迎。  
　　一个个脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，都从心底里为自家宗主感到高兴。  
　　金凌到时，景仪和思追已经在莲花坞校场上和年纪相仿的江氏子弟切磋剑法，玩得不亦乐乎。  
　　这段时间以来，蓝思追和蓝景仪被称作姑苏小双璧，一个是含光君的嫡出弟子，一个是泽芜君亲自传授蓝家剑法，两人把蓝家剑法的精髓融汇贯通，不可小觑。  
　　但江氏弟子的剑法也是他们宗主亲授的，且被自家宗主玩命的操练，也不是泛泛之辈。  
　　所以，金凌到时，蓝景仪和他舅舅的嫡传弟子江鱼儿打得难分难解，这已经是他们第三次对阵，胜负各半。  
　　景仪只有思追一个人给他呐喊助阵，还是很文雅的那种。  
　　反观江氏这边，一群十五六七岁的孩子伸长脖子，又是跺脚，又是握拳的，还扯着嗓子使劲喊加油。  
　　金凌觉得，他要给景仪掬一把同情之泪。  
　　不过，他马上想起了大梵山那会儿，他被景仪一脚踹进山洞里的事。  
　　刚收起来的剑出鞘，喊了一声，“蓝景仪，我跟你打。”替换下江鱼儿，才刚一落地就和他表兄打起来了。  
　　“大小姐，你来了。”景仪还高兴的很，一边拆招，一边打招呼。  
　　“让你叫我大小姐，看我不把你打趴下，我的剑法可是舅舅亲授的。”  
　　“你不是大小姐，是我表弟。”景仪哈哈大笑起来。  
　　两个人在众人的热烈助威声中，你来我往，腾翻跳跃，剑花朵朵，竟没分出个胜负来。  
　　“这是我蓝家的剑法！”景仪和金凌同时出招，竟是相同的招式，不由得惊叫起来。  
　　下一招，两人都使出江氏的剑法来。  
　　金凌翻身躲过去，嗤笑道：“舅父教我蓝家剑法防身，舅舅教你江家剑法除祟，这有什么好奇怪的。”  
　　说话间，两人的剑锋拼在一起，面对面，相视恶笑了声，又同时后退。  
　　江澄和蓝曦臣相携而来，本是找儿子回去吃油炸汤圆的，没想到看了一场儿子外甥的对打，相视一笑。  
　　长江后浪推前浪，江山辈有人才出，这些孩子是修真界未来的栋梁之材。  
　　“金凌，你长本事了，这么远的路御剑而来，连口气都不歇，就跟景仪在这里打上了，金宗主真是厉害啊！”  
　　明明是关心金凌，话说出来以后反倒变成了责备他。  
　　金凌收起岁华，原本见到舅舅一脸欢悦的表情，被他这句话说得瞬间垮下了肩膀。  
　　“舅舅看见蓝景仪两眼放光，看见我张嘴就骂人。”  
　　大小姐把头扭到一旁，生怕他舅舅听不见似的嘀咕。  
　　外甥像舅舅，真是一点都没有说错。  
　　蓝曦臣看着金凌明明想要朝他舅舅扑过来撒欢却偏偏闹别扭的模样，脸上不禁浮现出一丝怀念的神情，跟爱侣少年时真是一个模子刻出来的，意外的可爱。  
　　“怎么跟我说话的？”江澄与外甥的相处模式就是各种火光四射，斗嘴是他们的日常，哪天金凌若是乖巧的跟蓝思追这般，估计江澄要怀疑外甥是不是被夺了舍。  
　　景仪看看他阿爹，再看看在闹别扭的表弟，想起了大梵山初见时，亲爹对表弟也是一点都不留情面的说话。  
　　以前倒是觉得金凌太大小姐脾气，动不动就生气闹别扭，可现在看来，亲爹在对待表弟的态度上有问题，难怪金凌这般大小姐脾气。  
　　明明是关心表弟的，怕他从金麟台这么远御剑而来累坏了，跟自己这么对阵，体力上肯定吃亏。  
　　在舅甥开始怼起来之际，江鱼儿已经率领师弟们已经一溜烟的撤退了，速度之快令景仪瞠目结舌，几乎是一阵风刮过的功夫，人早就不见了踪影。  
　　也就是说，这些位都是习以为常了，只要自家的宗主跟金凌这个挂名的师弟怼起来，赶紧撤离现场，否则会被宗主迁怒。  
　　景仪扫了一眼他阿爹，面带愠色，眼睛里却是化不开的关切之情。  
　　再看看他爹爹，背着手含笑站在一旁，一副淡定的笑脸，亲爹啊，你就不能站出来说句话吗？看阿爹和金凌的样子，打起来的可能都有。  
　　蓝曦臣发觉他在看自己，朝他丢过去一记“稍安勿躁”。  
　　倒是金凌，扁扁嘴，哼了一声，冲着他舅舅又气又恼又有一股子要哭出来的模样，倔强的一昂头，道：“舅舅，你现在有了亲儿子就不要我了，我，我，我，我不碍你眼，我走了。”  
　　说罢，抬手往脸颊上抹了一把脸，脚步一转，朝莲花坞的大门走去。  
　　“哎呀，你别走啊！”景仪急了，赶紧上前一把抱住他的肩膀，叫嚷道：“阿爹哪里不要你了，知道快到了，煨好了你喜欢喝的鱼汤，备好了新鲜的熏鱼片，说等你到了就下油锅。还有，还有，你不是最喜欢吃水煮鱼，那条大黑鱼还是刚才阿爹亲自去湖里给你捕来的，我有帮忙刮鱼鳞哦！”  
　　江澄哼了一声，道：“景仪，你拦他做什么，让他走，我们自己吃。”  
　　口是心非！  
　　景仪回过头来，刚好遇上爹爹的视线，父子俩心有灵犀，脑海里同时浮现出这样的评语。  
　　“我不走了，那么多好吃的，岂能便宜了蓝景仪，我也是这莲花坞半个主人。”金凌转过身来，双颊气鼓鼓的，双眸里却带着幽怨的神情，“舅舅，你偏心眼！”  
　　“好多好多好吃的。”景仪接收到亲爹的暗示，赶紧的拉着他的手往主宅走去，“以前我跟爹爹偷偷来陪阿爹过年，顶多一个长桌子的菜，今年有三张长桌子，看得我口水都流下来了。”  
　　“我见过舅舅给那些在莲花坞长大的师兄弟集体过生辰，足足有十张长桌的菜肴。”  
　　跟在他们身后的思追不禁想到，江宗主真是财大气粗，“莲花坞湖底铺金”的传言并非夸张。  
　　魏无羡从主宅的方向朝他们走了来，见蓝曦臣和江澄远远落在后头，自家师弟脸色不是很好，瞄了一眼金凌，估摸着肯定是这小子惹了他。  
　　迎上来，一把从景仪手里抢过了金凌，搂着外甥的脖子笑眯眯问道：“怎么，这才刚到就把你舅舅给惹恼了，咋回事？”  
　　“没事。”金凌使劲想要扳开他的手，却被牢牢禁锢，只好放弃，一扭头，嫌弃的说道：‘还不是他偏心眼，就知道骂我。”  
　　魏无羡一猜即中，呵呵一笑，啊了一声，笑道：“他这人，就是嘴毒心软，被他骂几句就骂几句……”  
　　“他为什么就不骂景仪啊？”金凌不服气的顶嘴，“就是偏心眼。”  
　　“我……”景仪很无辜的指着自己，“我……”他招谁惹谁了。  
　　魏无羡一招手让他别急，笑吟吟拍了拍金凌的脑袋，道：“他越是骂得凶的人就是越在意，想当年，你大舅我，没少挨他的骂，如今啊，想要他骂几句，他都懒得理睬我。”  
　　江澄从后面走过来，冷笑道：“又在给小辈们出什么馊主意？魏无羡，我告诉你，过年就好好过年，别出什么幺蛾子，小心我把你赶出去，到时候，你家蓝二别给我甩脸色。”  
　　“你当着大哥的面，一点面子也不给我家二哥哥吗？”魏无羡站直身子，依旧是一脸坏笑。  
　　“面子是要自己挣的，不是别人给的。”  
　　蓝曦臣在他一旁淡淡一笑，在他面前，爱侣对自家的亲弟弟从来都是不喜欢就是不喜欢，这叫作真性情，他就是喜欢这样的他。  
　　“行，你是江宗主，说什么都是对的，师弟！”  
　　“你家二哥哥呢？怎么没有跟你一起？”江澄对他最后一声师弟意见很大，撇嘴冷笑了声，“我看没他管着你，怕是要上天了。”  
　　“他在厨房做菜。”  
　　三小只的脑袋里不约而同浮现起皎皎明珠含光君，一身白衣飘诀，胜似神仙下凡来，画风突变，用绳子把宽袖绑起来，洗手做羹。  
　　都不觉恶寒了一下，身子一抖，无法接受。  
　　“他在给羡羡做好吃的！”  
　　见江澄不理他，魏无羡甩出杀手锏，尖着嗓音假作小孩般笑闹起来。  
　　“你几岁？”江澄嫌恶的绕过他，眼刀凌厉的甩了过去。  
　　“羡羡三岁！”  
　　“金凌，你的仙子呢？怎么没带来。”  
　　魏无羡浑身一抖，下意识往思追身边一躲，听清楚他师弟的话，如释重负的一笑。  
　　“舅舅，是你说不要把仙子带来的啊，我发觉，你不但偏心景仪，还偏心大舅，我，我是个没人要的小孩！”  
　　“得了吧，大小姐，你就别闹了，阿爹心里，哪有比你更重要的人啊？我还吃醋呢，我才和阿爹相处多久的日子？你的房间都是阿爹亲自布置的，我和思追都没这待遇，不行，不行，我要吃醋，我很吃醋。思追，快点走，我们把金凌的房间给霸占得了！”  
　　“蓝景仪！”  
　　三小只笑闹成一团，你追我赶跑远了。  
　　江澄朝金凌的背影斥道：“闹了一身的汗，赶紧去洗洗，热水准备好的！”  
　　魏无羡悄咪咪凑到他跟前，献媚的一笑，道：“所以说，师弟，你心里还是最宠他。”  
　　江澄剐了他一眼，冷哼一声，不甩他，走了。  
　　“大哥……”魏无羡很无辜的摊摊手。  
　　蓝曦臣拍拍他的肩膀，轻笑道：“小心他生气真把你赶出去。”  
　　魏无羡被噎得差点一个跟头栽倒在地，这还是温煦如春风般的泽芜君吗？  
　　爱情啊，真得会改变一个人的本性，或许，泽芜君原本就是那种看着像白莲花切开黑成芝麻馅的糯汤圆呢！  
　　仰头望着莲花坞的天空阳光万里，唇角绽开温柔的笑意。  
　　虽然不再是原来的一家子，至少，他还在，江澄还在，莲花坞还在。  
　　就这样吵吵闹闹过下去吧。  
　　嗯，他闻到了从主宅厨房那边飘来的香味，那是久违的排骨莲藕汤的味道。  
　　他追了上去，大叫着：“你们等等我啊！”  
　　


End file.
